Innocent by MarauderLover7
by Nessinha Cullen
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Sr. e Sra. Dursley de Privet Drive, Número Quatro, eram muito felizes em dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito obrigada. O mesmo não podia ser dito de seu sobrinho de oito anos, porém seu padrinho o queria mesmo assim.
1. O Prisioneiro

**Innocent  
**

**Título traduzido:** Inocente

**Autora:** MarauderLover7

**Tradutora:** Nessinha Cullen

**Sinopse:** Sr. e Sra. Dursley de Privet Drive, Número Quatro, eram muito felizes em dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito obrigada. O mesmo não podia ser dito de seu sobrinho de oito anos, porém seu padrinho o queria mesmo assim.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa história não pertencem a mim e sim a nossa queridíssima J.K. Rowling, do mesmo modo que o enredo dessa maravilhosa fanfiction pertence a MarauderLover7. A mim, só cabe o reles papel de tradutora.

* * *

**Capítulo I – O Prisioneiro**

"_Esse lugar está ocupado?" perguntou Sirius Black._

"_Não", disse um garoto magricela com cabelo preto bagunçado. "Você pode sentar, se quiser."_

"_Obrigado", agradeceu Sirius, sentando-se._

"_De nada", disse o menino de cabelos cor de areia perto da janela. Ele virou-se e deu a Sirius um meio sorriso, voltando a olhar para a plataforma rapidamente._

"_Você é um Black, não é?" o menino de cabelos negros perguntou._

_Sirius soltou um suspiro, mas não negou. "Sou Sirius", ele disse, pegando suas vestes._

"_James", disse James Potter, sorridente. Ele estendeu a mão e Sirius a apertou. "Esse é Remus..." Remus – o menino perto da janela – se virou novamente e deu a Sirius um sorriso mais verdadeiro, timidamente oferecendo sua mão. Sirius apertou-a, devolvendo o sorriso. "... e não sabemos o nome dela." Sirius notou a outra ocupante do compartimento pela primeira vez. Era uma menina de cabelos vermelhos brilhantes, olhos verdes e uma expressão chorosa e miserável._

_Ela fungou o que poderia ser uma saudação ou poderia não ser nada e Sirius acenou vagamente em sua direção, antes de voltar a atenção para James e Remus._

_Remus segurava uma cópia maltratada de _O Livro Padrão de Feitiços_ e agora o lia com uma expressão fascinada. James espiou a página e torceu seu nariz. "Urgh. Feitiço do Morto-Vivo", disse, estremecendo levemente._

"_Feitiço _do quê?_" Sirius perguntou, os olhos arregalados._

_James cutucou Remus. "Ei, Remmy, mostre a ele."_

_Remus olhou para cima, surpreendido. "Perdão?" James arrancou o livro das mãos do outro garoto e o passou para Sirius, que fez uma careta para a imagem medonha e o empurrou para longe. James devolveu o livro grosso para Remus com um sorriso._

_Sirius observava sua interação casual com uma pontada de inveja. Os únicos amigos que ele já teve eram suas primas horríveis e as crianças puros-sangues mimadas com quem seus pais o obrigavam a ser educado quando ocorria uma reunião de seu círculo social. A porta do compartimento se abriu para revelar um menino desengonçado com o cabelo oleoso. Sirius abriu a boca para dizer 'Olá', mas o garoto foi direto para a menina chorosa como se ela fosse a única presente. Sentindo-se mais sozinho que nunca, Sirius fez uma careta e voltou-se para James e Remus. "Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?"_

"_Uns dez minutos", respondeu James, dando de ombros. Sirius se sentiu um pouco melhor._

_Remus marcou a página de seu livro e olhou para o relógio. "Doze minutos, na verdade."_

_James riu. "Tudo bem. Vamos dizer então que foram onze."_

"_Estou dizendo a você que foram doze", reafirmou Remus._

"_Onze", James cantarolou, deitando em seu assento. A menina chorosa e seu amigo lhe lançaram um olhar irritado e se afastaram para dar espaço para os pés dele._

_Sirius sorriu. "Eu ouviria o – Remus, não é? – ele tem um relógio." Ele e o garoto com cabelos cor de areia compartilharam um sorriso._

"_Tudo bem", murmurou James, fazendo uma careta para o teto do compartimento. "Doze minutos, então."_

"_Na verdade, são treze agora", Remus o corrigiu, parecendo pesaroso._

_James gemeu e, em seguida, animou-se. "Sonserina?" ele disse em resposta a algo que o garoto Snape havia dito. "Quem iria querer estar na Sonserina?" perguntou, enquanto se sentava. "Eu preferiria sair, você não?"_

_Sirius viu Remus engolir em seco e desviar os olhos. Seu próprio sorriso desapareceu. "Toda a minha família veio da Sonserina", disse. E ele também seria; era o que todos esperavam, independentemente do que ele quisesse._

"_Caramba. E eu que pensei que você fosse legal!" James exclamou sem a menor malícia em seu tom._

_Sirius encontrou-se sorrindo e podia jurar que viu os lábios de Remus se contraindo. Havia algo sobre James, algo sobre seu jeito casual e amigável que era contagiante. "Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Para onde você iria, se pudesse escolher?"_

_James ergueu uma espada invisível..._

_E caiu do seu assento, morto, com o rosto de repente dez anos mais velho. Ao lado dele estava Lily, imóvel, os olhos verdes fitando o vazio. Remus se virou para Sirius, o ódio gravado em seu rosto pálido de agora vinte e um anos. "Não fui eu!" Sirius gritou. "Não, Moony, não fui eu! Eu não os matei! Sou inocente, eu juro!"_

Os olhos de Sirius Black estalaram abertos e ele sentou-se, ofegando por ar. "Eu juro", sussurrou ele, completamente acordado agora. Um sentimento terrível de perda rastejou sobre ele quando pensou em James e Lily. Duvidava que alguma vez fosse superar suas mortes, mas ele pensou que, com o tempo, poderia ao menos aceitá-las se os Dementadores o deixassem em paz, se eles parassem de lembrá-lo do vazio que residia no lugar onde um dia seu coração costumava ficar.

Ficou de pé, ignorando a dormência em seus braços e pernas. Ele tentava se exercitar tanto quanto possível; quando não estava dormindo, estava andando. Sua cela media sete passos de uma parede a outra e ele conhecia cada tijolo cinza sem-graça, cada mancha de ferrugem em sua porta de ferro e cada partícula de sujeira ou poeira que cobria o chão. "Inocente", ele murmurou enquanto andava.

A mulher na cela em frente a sua gargalhou, pressionando o rosto magro contra as barras da cela. Sirius fez uma pausa para dar-lhe um olhar de pena – ela só esteve ali por um mês e já enlouqueceu – e, em seguida, voltou a caminhar de um lado a outro.

Na sétima viagem por sua cela, ele parou para pegar sua pedra afiada e acrescentou outra pequena linha na parede atrás dele. Havia duas mil, seiscentas e cinquenta e uma – agora cinquenta e duas – marcas na parede.

Os guardas pensavam que ele era louco – afinal ele estivera preso exato dois mil, seiscentos e _cinquenta_ dias – e, se tinham tentando, ainda não obtiveram sucesso em descobrir o que as duas linhas extras representavam. Se perguntassem, Sirius teria lhes dito que era um registro do número de dias que ele, James e Lily estiveram separados, mas não perguntaram e Sirius pode continuar seu memorial para as duas melhores pessoas que ele já conheceu na solidão.

"Ou pelo menos em uma aparência de solidão", murmurou quando a mulher na cela em frente soltou um guincho agudo e deu um tapa em um inseto invisível; insetos reais tendiam a ficar longe de Azkaban. Seus gritos ficaram mais e mais altos enquanto ela estapeava os próprios braços – presumivelmente, os 'insetos' pousaram sobre ela – e, logo em seguida, começou a se coçar. Os braços, as pernas, mesmos suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas e esfoladas até o momento em que ela recuperou os sentidos. Ela pressionou a palma da mão contra sua canela e viu o sangue. Ela berrou.

Sirius estremeceu e obrigou-se a continuar andando, embora isso de pouco servisse para bloquear os ruídos; seus gritos despertaram os outros prisioneiros. Além dos guardas, da falta de calor e o fato de que ele não deveria estar lá em primeiro lugar, a instabilidade era uma das coisas que Sirius mais odiava em Azkaban; num momento, tudo está em silêncio, no outro parece que cada prisioneiro na ilha estava gritando ou conversando com eles mesmos. Sirius tapou seus ouvidos – pedras e mais nada além disso produziam um eco dos infernos –, mas ele ainda pode sentir passos se aproximando.

"Eu a encontrei!" um guarda de pele escura avisou, derrapando até parar com as costas contra a cela de Sirius. "Merlin, você viu a bagunça que ela fez?"

Seu parceiro chegou um momento depois e guardou a varinha, fitando a mulher ensanguentada. Ele passou a mão por seu cabelo cor de palha. "Parkinson não costuma lhe dar uma poção ou algo assim?"

O primeiro guarda xingou. "Dá sim. Está na minha mesa na sala dos guardas."

"Presumo que precisamos dela?"

"Nah. Ela já está louca mesmo."

Ambos os guardas olharam para a mulher. "Godric, eles me dão nojo."

"Sinto muitíssimo. Nós, prisioneiros, tentamos ser tão esteticamente bonitos quanto possível", disse Sirius secamente. Sua voz falhou por falta de uso, mas ele achou que pareceu bastante espirituoso. Os dois guardas saltaram.

"Não banque o esperto comigo, Black", o loiro disse apontando o dedo para Sirius.

"Eu não sonharia com isso." Sirius começou a andar novamente.

"Loucos, todos eles", o outro murmurou. "Pare de andar de um lado para o outro, Black. Você está deixando os outros agitados."

Sirius bufou enquanto andava. "Não sou eu. É ela...", Ele acenou para a mulher sangrando que agora se balançava para frente e para trás. "Os prisioneiros podem sentir o cheiro de sangue."

"Bom Godric, odeio esse lugar", o loiro disso com um estremecimento.

"Eu também", Sirius murmurou.

"Já chega", o guarda loiro estalou. "Busque um Dementador, sim, Jordan? Acho que Black esqueceu qual é o seu lugar." Sirius recuou para o canto mais afastado da cela quando um dos guardas saiu. "Não parece tão corajoso agora, não é?"

Sirius o encarou intensamente. "Acontece que eu gosto da minha alma onde ela está."

"Bem, e ele não tem senso de humor", disse o guarda que Sirius odiava mais e mais a cada segundo que passava.

"Não tanto quanto eu costumava ter", Sirius resmungou, seguindo uma das linhas em sua parede com o dedo.

"Essa cela", informou o outro guarda, que havia voltado com um Dementador logo atrás. "Black." A figura encapuzada deslizou para frente, envolvendo uma das mãos esqueléticas em torno das barras de ferro da cela de Sirius.

Sirius estremeceu, agarrando-se ao cobertor puído. Flashes daquela noite, a noite em que seu mundo desabou, dançaram diante dos seus olhos. _James, com os óculos tortos e o rosto congelado para sempre em estado de choque; Lily, pálida e imóvel, com lágrimas ainda não secas em suas bochechas; Harry, chorando, seu rostinho manchado de sangue; Hagrid, soluçando enquanto dava um tapinha no ombro de Sirius e levava embora uma das duas únicas pessoas que lhe restaram, e que ele nunca mais veria; Remus, soluçando em um escritório que se assemelhava ao de Dumbledore quando ouviu o que tinha acontecido..._ Em, em seguida, a memória se dissipou, deixando-o com aquele vazio familiar e fazendo com que ele se perguntasse se em algum momento eles foram reais. Se eles existiram ou tinham sido apenas um sonho. "Inocente", ele sussurrou. "Eu sou inocente." _Você os matou._ "Não... não!"

Ele se concentrou no rosto de Peter, aquele rosto que nunca desapareceria de sua memória, e com Peter veio todo o resto; Lily e James – que carregava Harry nos braços – rodeados por fios mágicos de um prateado pálido enquanto a voz estridente de Peter prometia mantê-los seguro, aquela sensação doentia que ele teve quando deixou a casa de Remus para verificar Peter; o sorrisinho no rosto de Peter quando ele explodiu a rua e o pânico que sentiu quando quase não lançou o Feitiço Escudo a tempo. "Eu sou inocente", ele rosnou.

Sirius abriu os olhos e sentou-se, incapaz de lembrar o momento em que os fechou ou que se deitou. Os guardas ainda estavam lá, observando-o através das barras com idênticas expressões revoltadas. O Dementador, no entanto, pareceu ter perdido o interesse nele e flutuou para a cela da mulher. Seus gemidos cessaram e ela se arrastou para frente, estendendo as mãos manchadas de sangue para ele. Sirius sentiu a temperatura cair e soube o que estava preste a acontecer. Ele desviou os olhos, engolindo a bile quando o Dementador inspirou ruidosamente.

Os guardas gritaram e se viraram, mas não foram rápidos o suficiente; a mulher caiu no chão da cela, uma expressão vazia no rosto. "Volte para seu posto", o guarda loiro rosnou, espetando violentamente o Dementador com sua varinha. O guarda negro, que vomitava algumas celas mais a frente, estremeceu quando o Dementador passou por ele e, quando pôs-se de pé novamente, mexeu em seu bolso e tirou de lá um sapo de chocolate. Sirius observou desejoso quando o guarda enfiou-o em sua boca.

"Isso nunca teria acontecido se Parkinson estivesse aqui", ele disse, limpando a boca. O cheio agarrado às suas vestes fez Sirius enrugar o nariz.

"Então está dizendo que a culpa é minha?"

"Você se esqueceu de dar a poção a ela."

O outro guarda soltou uma enxurrada de palavrões e depois destrancou a cela da mulher. "Coloque-a na cama", disse a seu parceiro.

"Eu não acho que alguém mereça isso", disse o guarda negro tremulamente, içando a mulher em uma posição sentada.

"Não acho que alguém merece a papelada que virá disso!" o outro reclamou, irritado. Sirius estava morrendo de vontade de bater nele; uma mulher havia sido Beijada e o bastardo se preocupava com a _papelada?!_ "Então, onde Parkinson se meteu hoje?"

"Ouvi dizer que ele estava com um dos pirralhos Malfoy para o almoço. Bastardo sortudo..."

"Sortudo? Esses animaizinhos são um bocado de..."

"Não, não isso. Tenho pena de qualquer pessoa que tenha que jogar conversa fora com a cria de Lucius Malfoy. Só quis dizer que ele tem sorte porque se livrou do trabalho." A mulher tombou de lado com um gemido silencioso.

"Maldição, dá para me ajudar?" Cada guarda agarrou um dos braços da mulher e a levantou sobre a patética desculpa de cama; era uma pilha de cobertores esfarrapados e um travesseiro mofado. "Não acho que valha a pena – Parkinson saindo do trabalho, quero dizer", disse o guarda loiro ao limpar as mãos em suas vestes. "Qual dos garotos ele tem que distrair?"

Sirius encontrou-se ouvindo cada palavra, extasiado. Ele não tinha notícias do mundo do lado de fora com muita frequência. Provavelmente poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão o número de conversas que escutou em Azkaban, e até agora essa foi a mais interessante desde que ouviu sobre Alice e Frank, porque dessa vez ele conhecia sobre quem eles falavam; sua prima Narcissa se casou com o herdeiro Malfoy e, aparentemente, Lucius era tão idiota quanto tinha sido dois mil, seiscentos e cinquenta e sete dias ou mais atrás, quando Sirius o viu pela última vez.

"O mais velho. Hyde ou algo assim." O nome despertou alguma coisa na mente de Sirius. Lembrava-se vagamente de uma notícia no _Profeta Diário_ um ano antes de Harry nascer sobre sua prima quase abortar seu primogênito.

"Ah, sim. O garoto milagre de Lucius Malfoy. O _outro_ Menino-Que-Sobreviveu."

"Não, ele deveria ser o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", comentou o guarda de cabelos escuros. "Potter veio depois."

"Potter?" Sirius perguntou, animando-se ao ouvir o nome familiar.

Os guardas trocaram olhares presunçosos enquanto saiam da cela em frente a sua. "O menino que destruiu seu mestre, Black. Não ouviu falar no que aconteceu?"

"Claro que sim", disse Sirius, afastando-se novamente para seu canto. "Só não sabia que ele tinha um apelido tão ridículo. 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu'. James e eu costumávamos chama-lo de 'Ruína do Lorde das Trevas'." Sirius fechou a boca logo em seguida, antes que deixasse escapar qualquer coisa sobre a profecia.

"Você tem algum nervo", o guarda loiro cuspiu. "Falar sobre _eles_." Sirius limpou a saliva de suas bochechas e virou o rosto para a parede, traçando as linhas novamente. Godric, como sentia falta deles. O guarda riu. "Isso o calou."

"Ele tem um ponto, porém", disse o segundo guarda. "Talvez alguém devesse dar a Potter um novo apelido."

"Por quê?"

"Porque agora haverá dois Meninos-Que-Sobreviveram em Hogwarts, no mesmo ano além de tudo."

O outro riu. "Um Potter e dois Malfoy... e provavelmente um ou dois Weasley... a escola não vai saber o que os atingiu!"

Os dois riram da piada – que não era realmente tão engraçada, na opinião de Sirius – e então o guarda de pele escura falou. "Vamos. Se temos alguma esperança de chegar em casa numa hora descente, é melhor começarmos a preencher a maldita papelada."

O guarda loiro saiu de seu campo de visão, o companheiro o seguindo.

Sirius dormiu aflito naquela noite, isso se ele dormiu em tudo; era difícil dizer em Azkaban.

_Sonhou que um menino, um garoto tão parecido com James aos onze anos – cabelo bagunçado e tudo –, ficou do lado de fora de sua cela enquanto ele dormia. No sonho, Sirius acordou e o garoto o encarou com desilusão nos olhos – que alternavam entre os de cor de avelã de James e os verdes de Lily – enquanto passava o dedo sobre as barras da cela. "Você falhou comigo", disse ele, descascando um pedaço de ferrugem com as unhas._

"_Não", disse Sirius. _Malditos guardas por falarem sobre James e Harry._ "Não, por favor!"_

"_Falhou", o menino, que poderia ser tanto James quanto seu afilhado – e, francamente, Sirius não sabia qual deles o assustava mais –, repetiu. E, então, ele virou-se e foi embora._

_Sirius não pensou; ele saltou para seus pés, determinado a segui-lo, não importando o custo. Ele se transformou em Padfoot e enfiou a cabeça por entre as barras da cela. O menino desapareceu na esquina. Ele ganiu e contorceu seu corpo através das grades. _Espere!_, ele pensou enquanto flocos alaranjados de ferrugem eram escovados fora das barras e caiam como flocos de neve no chão ou se agarravam em seu pelo desgrenhado. Ele se transformou novamente já do lado de fora e procurou ao redor pelo menino. "Espere!" ele chamou de novo._

"_É tarde demais", ele ouviu._

"_Não, droga! Espere!" Sirius gritou. Forçou seus músculos dormentes a se mexerem e depois de seu oitavo passo, uma pequena parte de sua mente notou – mesmo em sonhos – que foi o mais longe que ele andou em linha reta em sete anos._

"_Falhou..."_

"_Espere!"_

Sirius acordou com um grito. Ele estava de pé e coberto até a cintura de água fria e salgada. "Que diabos?" Olhou para suas roupas encharcadas e, depois de empregar mais alguns de seus palavrões favoritos, ele voltou para o solo rochoso onde desabou, tremendo.

_Tudo bem, _ele raciocinou consigo mesmo._ Tudo bem, então eu tive um sonho onde fugia da minha cela como um cão e, depois, acordei e estava do lado de fora e pronto para nadar até a costa. Ou eu estou livre, ou enlouqueci de vez._ Ele estava inclinado a pensar que era o segundo dos casos, mas ainda não explicava porque seus pensamentos estavam mais claros do que haviam sido por anos ou porque ele estava molhado... _Nesse caso, eu estou livre..._

"Como diabos isso aconteceu?", perguntou ao céu nublado. Não houve nenhuma resposta. Sirius fez uma careta e, em seguida, decidiu que ele não se importava. O que importava era que ele estava livre. E que não voltaria para sua cela. Nunca. Em parte porque ele duvidava ser capaz de encontrar o caminho de volta, e em parte porque ele não queria encontrá-lo. _Preciso sair da ilha de algum modo..._

_Varinha_, foi seu próximo pensamento coerente. _Antes que de fazer qualquer coisa, eu preciso de uma varinha. Minha varinha._ E ele sabia como consegui-la.

Uma das Leis da Magia mais rigorosamente aplicada afirmava que uma varinha – sendo um artefato mágico incrivelmente poderoso e, às vezes, volátil –, uma vez sob custódia de um Auror ou de um Hit-Wizard, não podia ser destruído sem uma ordem judicial. Outro fato curioso sobre essa lei em particular é que não é de conhecimento público. Somente aqueles que tinham estudado Leis da Magia ou treinados em Execução das Leis da Magia eram supostos saber, porque funcionava como uma ameaça eficaz.

Quando Sirius se formou em Hogwarts, ele e James se juntaram ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, onde estudaram por um ano e meio para se tornarem Aurores. Normalmente, levavam três anos para passar pelo rigoroso Programa de Treinamento de Auror, mas com a ajuda de Mad-Eye, muitas noites sem dormir e o fato do mundo bruxo estar em guerra e o Ministério necessitar de todos disponíveis para lutar, Sirius – junto de James – tinha sido capaz de completá-lo em metade do tempo.

Apenas devido a essa formação que Sirius sabia sobre as leis de quebra de uma varinha, e por causa de um idiota chamado Bartemius Crouch, o caso de Sirius preenchia os requisitos; foi-lhe negada qualquer forma de julgamento e enviado a Azkaban na próxima Chave de Portal disponível, o que significa que sua varinha deveria estar armazenada na sala dos guardas da prisão com todos os pertences dos prisioneiros de curto prazo...

Sem um pensamento consciente – ele suspeitava que, por esse ponto, era mais instinto de sobrevivência que qualquer outra coisa –, Sirius se transformou. Poucos minutos depois, na entrada da sala dos guardas, um cão negro enorme como um urso, de uma magreza esquelética, passou por um par de Dementadores.

Dez minutos depois Sirius viu-se na praia rochosa novamente, guardando uma vara de madeira fina e um pequeno espelho que ele tinha em seu bolso quando foi preso. Tentou chamar James com ele e viu um vislumbre do rosto sorridente de James antes de se tornar demais e ele cortar a ligação.

Nem se incomodou em tentar aparatar; provavelmente havia feitiços Anti-Aparatação, e mesmo se não houvesse, sua mente não estava focada o suficiente para fazer isso sem estrunchar. _Parece que vou nadar, então_, ele pensou sombriamente quando se transformou de novo em Padfoot. Realmente não era tão longe – ele podia ver a outra margem dali –, mas o mar estava agitado e havia tanta água, era tão aberto...

Ele balançou a cabeça. Sete anos. Por sete anos ele esteve preso por um crime que não cometeu. Na verdade, ele provavelmente passou tempo suficiente na prisão para compensar todas as coisas ruins que já fez, faz ou faria no futuro. Embora não fugiria por conta própria, não havia nenhuma maneira dele de bom grado voltar ao buraco no inferno em que viveu quando a liberdade estava tão perto.

Não havia sentido algum em escapar antes de agora, ou mesmo tentar; Peter, provavelmente, estava encolhido debaixo de uma pedra onde Sirius jamais o encontraria, ou estaria uma vez que soubesse sobre sua fuga, Harry – a quem Hagrid disse que estava levando para a irmã de Lily, Petunia – deveria estar contando os anos que faltavam até que ele pudesse ir para Hogwarts, e Remus... uma vez que ele nunca o visitara ou fizera qualquer tentativa de contatar Sirius, possivelmente não sabia que Peter era o traidor e, Sirius imaginava, passou os últimos sete anos de luto por Lily, James e o rato e alimentando seu ódio por Sirius.

_Tenho que encontrá-los, _Sirius pensava._ Harry, para certificar-se de que ele era feliz, Peter, para provar sua inocência e, só então, Moony, para explicar tudo, para se desculpar... E nada disso acontecerá se eu não arrastar minha bunda dessa maldita rocha._

Sirius respirou fundo e atirou-se nas águas escuras.

**~oЖo~**

"Sra. Peterson!"

"O que é, Dudley?"

"Harry está copiando meu dever!"

Sra. Patricia Peterson tinha sido professora na Escola Primária de St. Grogory por dezessete anos. Com onze desses anos na mesma sala de aula ensinando crianças do quarto ano, era seguro dizer que a Sra. Peterson tinha visto seu quinhão de alunos de oito e nove anos. Ela se achava preparada para lidar com qualquer tipo de criança. E, então, ela conheceu Harry Potter.

"Potter, você está copiando o dever do seu primo?"

"Não, Sra. Peterson", respondeu o rapaz em voz baixa.

"Não minta", Dudley disse ao primo.

"Não minta você", Potter murmurou. A Sra. Peterson não podia lembrar nem pela sua vida quando ela começou a se referir ao menino como 'Potter' ao invés de 'Harry'. Supôs que adquiriu o hábito do restante da turma e, uma vez que não parecia fazer diferença para o garoto, ela não se preocupou em corrigir-se.

"Sra. Peterson!" Dudley lamentou, enrugando o rosto redondo.

"Já chega!" Sra. Peterson devolveu a Linda seu dever e caminhou até a mesa dos meninos. "Dudley, você não precisa continuar gritando comigo, porque eu já tinha ouvido você e, Potter, eu já disse que não vou tolerar mentiras na minha sala de aula." Alguns alunos riram enquanto Potter corava.

"Eu não estou mentindo, Sra. Peterson", disse ele, fitando-a com aqueles grandes olhos verdes sob os óculos.

Como uma criança poderia parecer tão digna de dó quando era um monstro estava além dela, mas, de alguma forma, Potter conseguiu. Ele era estranhamente educado, o que ela não acreditava nem por um instante; o menino tentava, provavelmente, conquistá-la como havia conquistado a Sra. Baddams no ano passado. "Dever", ordenou imediatamente, estendendo a mão.

Ele o entregou sem uma palavra sequer. Ela verificou, notando as respostas prontas sem os cálculos e devolveu-o. "Detenção hoje, na hora do almoço", disse ela. Dudley reprimiu um riso. Potter, se possível, pareceu aliviado e assentiu.

"Dudley, dever", disse ela. Ele o passou e ela encontrou as mesmas respostas que o menino Potter deu, também sem desenvolvimento das contas. "Excelente trabalho, como sempre. Sim, Katrina?" Ela viu a mão de Potter apertar ao redor do lápis enquanto ela se afastava.

Ela deu-lhes mais cinco minutos para eles resolverem seus problemas de matemática. "Podem deixar o resto para casa", disse à turma. "Agora, quem vai escrever a melhor redação?" Todo mundo olhou para Katrina, que corou e abaixou sua cabeça com maria-chiquinha. "Vocês têm uma hora para escrever e o tema é... desejos. Podem começar." Ela afastou-se para sua mesa quando os lápis começaram a se arrastar sobre as mesas.

A Sra. Peterson observou a classe com um sorriso caloroso. Felicity, sem dúvida, escreveria algo sobre cavalos, Malcolm gostava de histórias sobre estrelas do futebol enquanto Linda gostava de bailarinas e Hannah de gatos. Ela estava quase animada para ler sobre suas histórias; sob seu olhar atento, a qualidade de escrita dos alunos melhorou significativamente e a ausência de erros ortográficos e gramaticais tornava a leitura quase agradável.

Sra. Peterson observou a todos por um momento mais – sorrindo pela forma em que Gordon fazia uma careta cada vez que tinha que apagar alguma coisa e a maneira em que Hannah suspirava e esfregava uma mancha de grafite fora de sua mão esquerda de vez em quando – antes de puxar uma cópia de _Oliver Twist_ de dentro da gaveta de sua mesa. Era um de seus livros favoritos, porém, como professora, quebrava seu coração ver Oliver – mesmo que fosse apenas um personagem fictício – viver em condições tão terríveis; pouca comida, sem família e forçado ao que só poderia ser descrito como escravidão... Isso a fazia querer chorar toda vez.

"Sra. Peterson?"

"Hmm? Oh, sim, Gordon?"

"Já passou uma hora", disse o menino chupando a ponta de seu lápis. Tornou-se ciente de que a maioria da classe deixou seus lápis de lado e estava a encarando. Potter, no fundo da sala, foi o único a não olhar em sua direção. Ele estava lendo a própria história com uma expressão engraçada que ela não conseguia definir.

"Pois bem", disse marcando a página de seu livro. "Espero encontrar boas histórias aqui", comentou enquanto as recolhia, "já que dei quinze minutos extras para vocês. Obrigada, querida. Se já me entregou sua redação, pode ir para o almoço." Com um grito coletivo, sua turma arrancou para fora, deixando Potter sentado em sua cadeira. "Redação", disse ela estendendo a mão com impaciência.

"O que você gostaria que eu fizesse?", perguntou ele.

"Linhas hoje", disse com um suspiro quando endireitou a pilha de redações. "'Não devo copiar o dever de outras pessoas'. Vinte vezes deve servir e, então, você pode ir para o almoço."

"Sim, Sra. Peterson", respondeu Potter, rasgando uma folha de papel de seu caderno.

_Estranho que ele nunca discuta... Acho que sabe que não funcionaria, ou talvez saiba que merecia isso..._ Ela voltou a sentar-se em sua mesa e puxou a história de Potter em sua direção.

_Era uma vez um menino chamado James, _Potter havia escrito._ James vive com sua mãe e seu pai. Todas as manhãs, James acorda em seu quarto e vai para a cozinha, onde sua mãe dá a ele o café da manhã. Seu pai o leva para a escola e, depois da escola, seus pais o levam ao parque. Despois de chegar em casa do parque, eles ajudam James com seu dever de casa. Todas as noites, a mãe de James prepara o jantar e tem um gosto muito bom. Às vezes, James ajuda porque quer, não porque tinha. Comiam na mesa todos juntos e, algumas vezes, James até comia um segundo prato. À noite, eles contavam histórias, colocavam James em sua cama e diziam a ele o quanto o amavam. James dizia que os amava também e, depois, ele dormia. Se tinha um pesadelo, ele falava com eles sobre isso e dormia na cama deles até que se sentisse melhor. James não precisava desejar nada, porque ele já tinha tudo._

"Potter."

"Sim, Sra. Peterson?" Potter abaixou o lápis e olhou para cima.

"Você não precisa me chamar de Sra. Peterson cada vez que nos falamos", disse irritada. "Já discutimos isso."

"Desculpe, Sra. Peterson... Quero dizer, desculpe."

"Desculpas aceitas. Venha até aqui, por favor. Gostaria de falar com você sobre sua história."

"Mi-minha história?"

"Sim, agora, além do fato que eu lhe dei uma hora e você mal escreveu um parágrafo, você não se ateu ao tema. Sobre o que eu disse que vocês tinham que escrever?"

"Desejos, Sra. Peterson." Então ele estava ouvindo.

"Sim, e sobre o que você escreveu?"

"Desejos se tornando realidade."

"Não, Potter, você não escreveu." Potter abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa e, em seguida, fechou-a. "Você escreveu sobre coisas cotidianas, quando eu queria que escrevesse sobre algo que você _deseja_ que aconteça." Potter teve a audácia de parecer confuso. "Não coisas que acontecem o tempo todo", explicou ela, tentando fazer com que ele a entendesse.

Potter franziu o cenho. "Mas eu não passo tempo com meus pais."

"Por que não?" Ela sabia que o menino morava com sua tia e tio, mas sempre pensou que era porque seus pais eram incapazes de cuidar dele. Sra. Peterson ouviu inclusive um boato de que o pai era um bêbado e a mãe uma infiel, uma mulher que não reconheceria um amor de verdade nem se ele a convidasse para tomar um chá. Certamente explicava porque ele ter saído do jeito que tinha.

"Eles estão mortos."

Ela sentiu uma pontada de compaixão pelo menino que ela particularmente não gostava. "Foi isso que você quis dizer?" Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Bem, eu _suponho_ que isso conta, mas o resto da história é apenas sobre a vida com seus tios. Não é muito criativo."

"Você acha que é como a minha vida com...?" Potter pareceu perceber que ele estava falando em voz alta e parou. "Certo", ele disse com firmeza, sua mandíbula apertada. "Devo escrever isso de novo?"

"Não, não." Sra. Peterson engoliu em seco, a expressão 'se olhares pudessem matar...' atravessou sua mente enquanto Potter a encarava, depois caminhou rigidamente de volta para sua mesa e sentou-se. "Não. Mais dez linhas servirão. 'Devo seguir as instruções'." Potter pegou seu lápis, que quebrou em sua mão. Ele olhou para cima e saltou em sua cadeira, os olhos arregalados.

"O que você está olhando, Potter?"

"N-nada", respondeu sem olhar para ela. Ele pegou uma das metades de seu lápis e começou a escrever, embora ainda lançasse olhares furtivos em sua direção quando pensou que ela não estava olhando.

Sra. Peterson estava no meio da redação sobre piratas de Piers quando houve uma batida na porta da sala de aula. "Entre", chamou sem olhar para cima. Ela escreveu um comentário sobre a história – Piers era um menino maravilhosamente imaginativo, mas tendia a escrever muito sobre lutas – e puxou o próximo texto.

"Olá, Patricia, você ainda tem a minha poesia antolo-?"

"Olá, Sue, não, não está comigo", disse a Sra. Peterson olhando por cima da história de Emma sobre se tornar uma princesa. "Anne a pegou. Porque você está me olhando assim?"

"Azul", disse Sue fracamente. "Por que seu cabelo está _azul?_"

"O meu cabelo?" Sue concordou. Uma suspeita horrível se formou na mente da Sra. Peterson. "Potter!" ela gritou. "O que você fez?!" Potter empalideceu, olhando para ela com grandes olhos verdes, mas não respondeu. "Escreverei para sua casa por isso", falou para ele quando Sue saiu da sala de aula, parecendo conter uma risada. "Agora, o que você fez com a minha peruca?!"

"E-eu não..." Potter gaguejou. "Eu não toquei no seu cab- er... peruca, eu juro."

_Foi você, seu monstrinho, eu sei que foi você_, ela pensou ferozmente. "Vou mandar você de volta para casa. Entregará essa nota para sua tia e eu ligarei essa noite para me certificar que você entregou a ela." A expressão de Potter ficou horrorizada.

Ela tirou uma caneta de seu porta-lápis e escreveu:

_Cara Sra. Dursley,_

_Não sei como ou porque isso aconteceu, mas seu sobrinho conseguiu pintar minha peruca de azul._

_Eu o suspendi das aulas desta tarde como punição – ele precisará recuperar o atraso sozinho._

_Confio em você para tomar qualquer medida disciplinar adicional que considere necessária,_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Patricia Peterson._

Ela dobrou o papel ao meio e enfiou-o em um envelope que endereçou a Sra. Dursley. "Aqui", disse ela, empurrando-o a um Potter agora aterrorizado. "Leve isso para sua tia ler em casa."

"S-sim, Sra. Peterson" ele gaguejou, colocando o envelope na mochila.

"E lembre-se, vou ligar essa noite para saber." Potter acenou e fugiu.

A Sra. Peterson não tinha nenhuma maneira de saber que essa seria a última vez que ele passou sob a soleira de sua sala de aula.

* * *

**N/T**: Olá, pessoal

Eu estou de volta às postagens – embora dessa vez não possa levar crédito algum por essa fanfiction além da tradução. Eu me deparei com ela alguns poucos meses atrás e, desde então, não pude deixar de seguir. Ela já está completa e a continuação 'Initiate' inclusive já está online nesse site. O cronograma de postagem será de uma vez por semana (aos fins de semana, embora não tenha um dia fixo ainda). Espero que desfrutem dessa leitura tanto quanto eu e não esqueçam de comentar e me dizer o que acharam.

Bjss e _au revoir_.


	2. Fuga de Privet Drive

**Capítulo II – Fuga de Privet Drive**

"Ai! Dudley, pare!" gritou o menor dos meninos que brigavam na grama sob uma grande árvore. A mulher loira com eles olhou de relance em direção ao som, mudou de posição no banco do parque e, lentamente, baixou seus olhos claros para a revista que estava lendo.

O maior dos garotos, Dudley, apertou seu domínio sobre o cabelo preto bagunçado de seu primo e deu uns bons puxões. "Então me faça parar", cantou ele, com um sorriso se espalhando por todo seu rosto rosado.

Harry olhou para a tia, que estava intencionalmente os ignorando e, em seguida, deu às costas para seu algoz. Ele suspirou e deu um beliscão no braço gordo de Dudley. Seu primo urrou e o soltou enquanto Harry rolava e se punha de pé, pronto para... "O que você fez?" sua Tia Petunia exigiu, vindo apressada até eles.

"Ele-ele me m-m-machucou!" Dudley se queixou, enrugando o rosto. Tia Petunia inspecionou a pequena marca vermelha no braço dele, deu um beijinho para sarar e virou para seu sobrinho.

"Ele puxou meu cabelo", disse Harry em sua defesa.

"Talvez, se não fosse tão longo, ele não teria conseguido puxa-lo", retrucou. Ela pegou um punhado em seus dedos ossudos e deu um puxão, mais forte do que seu filho tinha. Lágrimas – essas reais, não falsas como as de Dudley eram – brotaram nos olhos de Harry. "Precisa de um corte. Essa noite, vou..."

"M-mamãe!" Dudley soluçou.

"Eu sei, Popkin", disse ela, adotando um tom mais amável no minuto em que parara de falar com Harry. "Aqui, vamos então." Dudley se aproximou dela, obviamente querendo ser carregado. Tia Petunia tomou a mão de seu filho em vez disso. Há muito tempo deixara de carregá-lo, alegando que ele era muito velho para isso. Harry suspeitava que tinha mais a ver com o tamanho de seu primo, e que se Dudley não fosse tão gordo, sua tia ainda o levaria no colo a todos os lugares. "Não volte até você pense sobre o que fez", ela ordenou sem se virar. Dudley olhou por cima do ombro enquanto os dois deixavam o parque infantil e deu a Harry um olhar presunçoso.

"Sim , Tia Petunia", Harry murmurou, chutando a grama. Ele afastou suas lágrimas, caminhou para os balanços e se sentou, uma mão envolvendo a correia da cadeira e fazendo buracos no chão coberto de lascas de casca de árvore com o pé.

Já sabia o que tinha feito de errado – ele machucou Dudley –, mas de maneira nenhuma ele voltaria para o Número Quatro por algum tempo; sabia por experiência que, no instante que chegasse em casa, seria trancado em seu armário por toda a noite, e ficar entediado no parquinho era melhor do que ficar entediado em casa.

"Com licença?" Harry olhou para cima, assustado, ao ver um homem alto – sim, definitivamente era um homem, mesmo que usasse um vestido – com cabelos pretos desgrenhados na altura dos ombros parado de pé ao seu lado. Os olhos cinzentos do homem eram ausentes e intensos, tudo de uma só vez, e vagamente familiares, embora Harry não soubesse de onde. "Esse lugar está ocupado?" o homem perguntou em voz baixa, apontando para o outro balanço. Sua voz era amigável, mas áspera, como se não a tivesse usado há algum tempo; combinava com a aparência esquelética do homem.

"Não", respondeu Harry. "Você pode sentar, se quiser", ele acrescentou quando o homem não fez nenhum movimento. Ele estava encarando Harry, parecendo feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

"Obrigado", disse o homem, sentando-se. Harry balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para os seus tênis. "Meu nome é Padfoot."

"Harry", disse Harry, franzindo a testa ligeiramente quando olhou para cima. "Eu conheço você de algum lugar?" ouviu-se perguntando.

"Talvez", o homem – Padfoot – disse despreocupadamente. "Estive no noticiário recentemente."

"Oh", disse Harry. Ele tinha ouvido esse tom antes – Tia Petunia e Tio Vernon o usavam quando pessoas apareciam em casa – significava que ele não estava mentindo, mas estava escondendo alguma coisa. "Pelo quê?"

Padfoot ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. "Eu fugi da prisão", admitiu com um sorriso tímido. Harry arregalou os olhos. Pulando do balanço, ele afastou-se do homem estranho com nome estranho vestido em roupas estranhas. Os olhos de Harry voaram na direção de sua casa. Ele era rápido, graças aos anos de prática de fugir de Dudley, mas não achava que seria capaz de chegar lá antes de Padfoot apanhá-lo. "Não vou machucar você, Harry", falou Padfoot, batendo no balanço. Harry o observou com cautela. "Prometo", Padfoot disse ao dar um tapinha no balanço novamente. "Só quero conversar."

Harry se sentou, incapaz de evitar sentir-se um pouco desconfiado. "Por quê?"

"Você parece um bom garoto. Talvez possamos ser amigos."

"Amigos?" perguntou Harry, suas sobrancelhas se arqueando. Ele nunca teve um amigo antes. Dudley garantiu isso. "Mas você... prisão..." Sentia-se tentado a fazer amizade com o homem, apenas para ver o olhar no rosto de sua tia quando a apresentasse a esse criminoso sujo e de roupas estranhas.

Padfoot suspirou. "Alguma vez você entrou em problemas por fazer algo que você não fez?" Harry concordou com a cabeça lentamente. Acontecia o tempo todo. Uma vez, ele fugia de Dudley e sua turma e acabou no telhado da cozinha da escola. Não tinha nem ideia de como isso aconteceu – tudo o que podia pensar era que quando saltou para se esconder atrás das grandes latas de lixo, o vento tinha lhe levado. E, na semana passada, ele teve que levar essa nota da escola para casa para informar aos Dursley sobre o incidente da Sra. Peterson; hoje foi o primeiro, desde então, em que foi tirado de seu armário. "Foi assim."

"Ajudaria se dissesse a eles que não foi você?" Se eles fossem qualquer coisa parecida com os Dursley, então não.

"Não tive essa chance", disse Padfoot, brincando com a manga desfiada de sua roupa. "Ninguém ouviu porque estavam tão malditam- er... com raiva", ele emendou com um rápido olhar para Harry, que sorria minimamente, "... e eles não teriam acreditado em mim mesmo."

"Eu acredito em você" Harry ofereceu. Padfoot não parecia o tipo de pessoa que merece ser presa.

"Obrigado, garoto", disse Padfoot, sorrindo. Harry acenou. "Então, e sobre você? Nunca fugiu de uma prisão?" Harry riu e balançou a cabeça. Seu armário era mais ou menos uma prisão, mas ele não deveria falar sobre isso. "O que você gosta de fazer, então?"

"Er..." Harry disse, "Bem, eu cozinho muito." Ele, particularmente, não gostava de cozinhar – pelo menos não para os Dursley –, mas preferia cozinhar a arrancar ervas daninha do jardim ou ajudar Dudley a arrumar seu segundo quarto.

"Gosta de ler?" perguntou Padfoot. "Joga algum esporte?"

Harry hesitou. Sempre era escolhido por último nos jogos de equipe – na semana passada, Ben Foster, que tinha um braço quebrado, foi escolhido antes dele – e ele era sempre o primeiro eliminado em jogos como Queimado, não por falta de habilidade, mas porque Dudley e sua gangue sempre o acertavam primeiro, mesmo que estivessem no mesmo time. "Acho que gosto de esportes, mas não jogo muito e Dudley não lê, por isso não temos muitos livros."

"Por que eles não compram livros só para você?" Padfoot perguntou lentamente. Harry encolheu os ombros. Padfoot o encarou intensamente. "Suas roupas", disse finalmente, correndo uma mão pelo queixo, "eram de Dudley?" Harry acenou, arrancando um fio solto do seu casaco muito grande. "Você tem algo que é só seu?"

"Não há nada de errado com roupas de segunda mão", disse obedientemente repetindo as palavras de Tia Petunia. Ele começou a chutar as lascas de casca de árvore de novo.

"Nunca disse que havia", Padfoot falou rapidamente. Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo e, em seguida, perguntou: "Se você pudesse ter alguma coisa – qualquer coisa –, o que seria?"

Harry, a quem nunca tinha sido feita essa pergunta antes, não tinha certeza do que dizer. Levou um momento para pensar sobre sua resposta e, logo depois, disse: "Meus pais." Não se importava realmente de estar falando com um completo estranho. Padfoot o observava com tristeza. "Eles morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu era um bebê."

"A-acidente de carro?" Padfoot engasgou. "Um acidente de carro?"

"É", confirmou Harry. "Eu não me lembro, mas foi como eu consegui minha cicatriz." Ele afastou sua franja, mas Padfoot não a olhou, o que era estranho. A maioria das pessoas que Harry conhecia era fascinada por ela, mesmo que ele não a mostrasse. Harry sentiu-se gostando de Padfoot ainda mais. Ele, além da Sra. Figg, era a única pessoa que não o tratou como lixo, ou, em outros casos, com temor, nenhum dos jeitos Harry gostava, particularmente.

"Acidente de carro?" Padfoot disse novamente, dessa vez mais alto. Harry não conseguia definir pelo seu tom, mas seu palpite era que ele estava chocado e talvez até com raiva. "Eles te disseram que foi um acidente de carro?" Harry acenou com a cabeça, apreensivo; ele passou tempo suficiente com seu primo para identificar uma explosão a caminho. Padfoot levantou-se abruptamente. "Você vem?" indagou já caminhando para a grama.

Harry se levantou e o seguiu após um momento de hesitação; ele esperava por gritos – pelo que, ele não tinha ideia – e não sabia bem o que fazer com essa fúria calma. "Para onde vamos?"

"Para sua casa", respondeu Padfoot energicamente.

"Mi-minha casa?" Harry repetiu, só para ter certeza de que ouvira direito.

Padfoot não respondeu, murmurava sobre algo chamado Dumbledore e trouxas estúpidos, nenhum dos quais fez qualquer sentido para Harry. Ele caminhou sem falar por toda Magnolia Road – Harry teve que correr para acompanhá-lo –, mas hesitou na esquina da Magnolia Crescent. "Para que lado agora?", perguntou ele.

"Eu não devo levar estranhos para casa", disse Harry.

"Eu conheço sua tia", Padfoot falou impaciente. "Petunia, não é? Mulher alta, magra. Casada com Vernon, um cara gordo, sem pescoço e um bigode horrível."

"São eles", respondeu Harry, tentando não rir. Ele guiou Padfoot – que ainda murmurava sobre acidentes de carro – por toda Magnolia Crescent, pelo beco que dava para Wisteria Walk e depois pela Privet Drive. Nesse ponto, Padfoot pareceu reconhecer a rua e levou Harry até a entrada da casa Número Quatro. Ele parou ao lado da porta e, então, com um olhar estranhamente triunfante, apertou a campainha.

"James nem sequer tinha a droga de um carro!" ele rosnou enquanto esperavam.

"James?" disse Harry. "Espere, você conhecia meu...?"

"Demorou demais!" ele ouviu Tia Petunia dizer enquanto a fechadura da porta se mexia. "Você vai se desculpar com Diddy e então você pode ir... Oh!", disse enquanto abria a porta e via Padfoot. Seus olhos claros se estreitaram quando vagaram pelas roupas inusitadas dele e, depois, até seu rosto. Tia Petunia _nunca_ se esquecia de um rosto. "O que você fez?" ela silvou olhando para Harry, que congelou na entrada da garagem.

"Eu nã-" Harry gaguejou.

"Um acidente de carro?" Padfoot indagou suavemente. Tia Petunia empalideceu. "Você disse a ele que Lily e James morreram em um acidente de carro?"

"Você, já pra dentro", ela retrucou, apontando o dedo ossudo para Harry. "Vá para o seu arm- quarto", corrigiu-se olhando rapidamente para Padfoot. "Aquele homem Dumbledore prometeu que pessoas do seu tipo nos deixariam em paz. Você não é bem-vindo aqui." Harry, que andava muito devagar em direção à porta – tentando ouvir tanto quanto possível –, quis saber quem e de que 'tipo' era Padfoot.

"Eu não sou bem-vindo em um monte de lugares no momento", disse Padfoot, cruzando os braços.

"Para dentro!" Tia Petunia virou-se para Harry, que tinha se abaixado para amarrar seu cadarço, tudo para conseguir ouvir por mais tempo.

"Eles nem sequer tinham um carro!" Padfoot exclamou, jogando os braços no ar.

"Vou chamar a polícia", ela ameaçou a ele.

"Experimente", disse Padfoot, girando uma comprida vara de madeira – que ele puxou de algum lugar em suas roupas – entre seus dedos longos.

"Guarde isso", Tia Petunia disse, sua voz tremia ligeiramente. "Não quero nada de... de... _disso_ aqui."

"Disso o quê?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu disse para dentro!" ela gritou. Sra. Farey do Número Sete do outro lado da rua olhou para cima. Harry correu para dentro de casa, esquivando-se do tapa que ela destinou a sua orelha. "Você também", disse a Padfoot. "Não vou discutir isso aqui fora." Harry moveu-se pelo corredor e para seu armário. Ele fechou a maior parte da porta, mas deixou uma pequena fresta por onde pressionou o ouvido. "E certifique-se de limpar os sapatos no tapete. Você está imundo."

"Um acidente de carro" Harry ouviu Padfoot repetir em voz alta assim que a porta da frente se fechou.

"Fale baixo", Tia Petunia estalou. "Sim, nós dissemos ao menino que foi um acidente de carro. O que mais diríamos? Que um louco os explodiu?" A mão de Harry disparou para traçar a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. _Explodiu...?_

"Isso é exatamente o que você deveria ter dito! Ele tem o direito de saber porque está morando aqui, tem o direito de saber porque seus pais estão mortos! Eles _morreram_ para salvá-lo e você disse que foi um acidente?!" Harry inspirou fundo e percebeu com sobressalto que tinha prendido a respiração.

"Não tínhamos escolha", disse Tia Petunia, friamente. "Queremos que ele seja normal, como Dudley." Não havia dúvida sobre quem ela estava falando. "Dizer a ele histórias como essa faria com que ele se perguntasse do porque deles morrerem e não gostamos de perguntas. Seríamos obrigados a dizer-lhe toda a história louca, sobre minha irmã anormal, o menino Snape e aquele miserável do Potter."

"E o que há de errado com isso?" Padfoot exigiu.

"Não vou ter um deles nessa casa", disse Tia Petunia, estridente. "Quando o aceitamos, juramos pôr fim a toda essa bizarrice. Contar coisas que incentive o comportamento antinatural e..."

"E quando ele for para Hogwarts?" perguntou Padfoot. "Todo mundo conhece a história dele, todos, exceto ele, aparentemente..."

"Isso não importa. Ele não vai."

"Não vai?!" Padfoot berrou soando irritado novamente. "O que, em nome das unhas dos pés de Merlin, você quer dizer com ele não vai?!"

"Eu não terei um deles em casa", Tia Petunia disse com ar de finalidade.

"Você não pode simplesmente decidir isso. Não pode apenas ignorar e esperar que tudo desapareça."

"Parece estar funcionando bem até agora", Tia Petunia retrucou, "e eu agradecerei se parar de me dizer como criar meu próprio sobrinho."

A resposta de Padfoot se perdeu ao som da porta da frente se escancarando. "Boa noite, Petunia, querid-" Harry ouviu seu tio dizer. "Quem é esse?"

"Sou um amigo de Lily", Padfoot se apresentou antes que Tia Petunia pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Já nos conhecemos antes..."

"Você!" Tio Vernon rugiu. Harry podia dizer, só pelo volume da voz, que seu rosto já estava roxo. "Você! Saia da minha casa!"

"Vim aqui para conversar com você sobre Harry", disse Padfoot com calma.

"Saia agora!" Tio Vernon berrou novamente. "MENINO!" Harry saltou ao ser chamado, perdeu o equilíbrio e tropeçou fora do armário, caindo esparramado no corredor. Ele olhou os brilhantes sapatos pretos a sua frente e lentamente levantou os olhos para ver o rosto roxo de seu tio. _Eu sabia_, pensou atordoado. "O que você fez?!"

"Nada", respondeu Harry rapidamente, lutando para se levantar.

"O que você disse a ele?!" Tio Vernon gritou, pulverizando Harry com saliva. A mão dele agarrou a blusa grande e folgada de Harry e deu uma sacudida.

"Basta!" Padfoot gritou. Houve um estrondo e Tio Vernon soltou Harry com um grito, dando um passo para trás e embalando seus dedos agora muito vermelhos. Harry deu um passo para trás e ajeitou os óculos. Padfoot parecia furioso, mas não, pelo menos Harry não achava, com ele. "Você e sua esposa", ele rosnou para Tio Vernon, "para fora. Preciso conversar com Harry."

"Essa é minha casa!" Tio Vernon berrou, seu bigode se contraindo. "Você não pode me dizer o que fazer!"

"Ah, acho que posso sim", grunhiu Padfoot, girando sua vareta. Tia Petunia e Tio Vernon deram a Harry e Padfoot um último olhar de puro ódio, seguiram pelo corredor e entraram na cozinha. "Você está bem?" Padfoot perguntou a Harry, guardando sua vareta de volta no bolso de seu vestido.

"Estou sim."

Padfoot não pareceu convencido, mas não pressionou o assunto. "Quanto você ouviu?", perguntou ele.

"Algo sobre um acidente de carro, mas não muito mais", disse Harry, não encontrando os olhos cinzentos de Padfoot.

"Eu sempre soube quando James estava mentindo e você é a cara dele", comentou Padfoot em tom de conversação. "Quanto você realmente ouviu?"

"Tudo", Harry admitiu timidamente.

"Foi o que pensei." Padfoot suspirou, passando a mão por seu cabelo escuro. "Não está sendo do jeito que eu imaginei que seria", murmurou antes de deixar escapar outro suspiro.

"Você planejou isso?" Harry perguntou em dúvida.

"Planejei? Nah, eu só... Não era... Você deveria estar feliz", Padfoot suspirou. "Era para você estar pregando peças na sua tia e no seu tio junto com seu primo! Você deveria saber tudo sobre seus pais! Deveria estar animado porque só faltam dois anos e meio até Hogwarts!"

"Desculpe", disse Harry rapidamente.

"Não é sua culpa" disse Padfoot, parecendo chocado. "É deles." Ele apontou o dedo na direção da cozinha, onde Harry podia escutar seus tios discutindo. "Eles querem que você seja 'normal'... O que é um monte de esterco de hipogrifo."

"Hipo-o quê?"

"Hipogrifo é... Deixa pra lá." Padfoot começou a murmurar baixinho sobre 'James, 'Lily', 'Dursley', 'Dumbledore' e 'Aurores'.

"Erm... Sr. Padfoot...?"

Padfoot piscou e depois riu. "Só Padfoot, Harry."

"Você realmente conheceu meus pais?"

Padfoot olhou para Harry com um sorriso triste. "Você se parece bastante com seu pai, sabe", ele disse, "mas tem os olhos da sua mãe."

"Sério?" Harry perguntou, agarrando-se a essa descoberta.

Padfoot assentiu e tirou um pequeno espelho do bolso. "James Potter", ele disse em voz baixa e, em seguida, virou-o em direção a Harry. O espelho claramente não era um espelho. Harry decidiu que era uma espécie de televisão de bolso – embora não imaginasse como isso fosse possível, já que cada televisão que ele já viu era volumosa – porque quando olhou para ela, ele viu seu pai. James Potter era um homem bonito de cabelos negros bagunçados, com um nariz comprido, olhos castanhos brilhantes e um sorriso alegre e amigável. James acenou e depois se virou para rir para alguém que Harry não podia ver. "Posso ver minha mãe também?"

"Não funciona assim, garoto", disse Padfoot, desculpando-se.

Harry ficou um pouco decepcionado, mas balançou a cabeça. Ele já havia visto algumas fotos de sua mãe quando ajudou Tia Petunia a limpar o sótão, mas ela era muito jovem na maioria delas. "Como eles eram?"

"Lily era... bem, ela era brilhante. Bonita por dentro e por fora e, provavelmente, a pessoa mais gentil que já conheci, mas ela tinha um temperamento e tanto. James... era engraçado e corajoso... teimoso também. Um pouco idiota às vezes, mas todos nós não somos? Ele era o melhor amigo que alguém podia ter.

"Vocês eram próximos?"

"Eles eram minha família", Padfoot engasgou. Ele limpou a garganta ruidosamente e ficou em silêncio por um momento. Harry esperou pacientemente. "Seu pai e eu éramos tão próximos que as pessoas pensavam que fossemos irmãos e sua mãe e eu tivemos um começo difícil, mas no final ela era como minha irmã."

"Então somos parentes?" Harry perguntou.

Padfoot sorriu. "Primos em segundo grau – seus bisavós e os meus eram os mesmos: Cygnus e Violetta Black." Ele engoliu em seco, parecendo positivamente nervoso. "Eu também sou seu padrinho... Eles – sua mãe e seu pai – queriam que eu cuidasse de você se algo acontecesse com eles, mas depois, bem, eu fui preso e Dumbledore te trouxe aqui."

"Mas agora você está livre", disse Harry se perguntando se Padfoot estava dizendo o que ele achava que estava dizendo.

"Não livre", Padfoot o corrigiu, "mas estou fora da prisão." Ele olhou para os pés por um longo tempo e depois olhou para cima novamente, parecendo agitado. "Em circunstâncias normais, eu jamais perguntaria isso; você tem – o quê – oito anos e meio? E eu estou tentando escapar dos Aurores e o resto do Ministério, mas se você quiser... outra casa..."

"Outra casa?" indagou Harry, sua voz subindo uma oitava. "Tipo, longe dos Dursley?"

"Está tudo bem se você não quiser", garantiu Padfoot rapidamente.

"Eu quero!" Harry quase gritou.

"Sério?" perguntou Padfoot, radiante. Harry acenou enfaticamente. "Tem certeza? Eu não sei em que condições está a casa ainda, e isso pode ser perigoso – como eu disse, as pessoas estão procurando por mim..."

"Eu quero", reafirmou Harry, mal acreditando no que ouvia. Sempre sonhou que um parente desconhecido viria e o levaria para longe e agora Padfoot, o melhor amigo do seu pai, estava se oferecendo para fazer exatamente isso.

"Não faço ideia do que fazer com uma criança", Padfoot continuou. "Moony sempre disse que eu seria um pai terrível..."

"Você não pode ser pior que os Dursley", disse sem rodeios.

Padfoot sorriu um pouco pesaroso. "Acho que não." Ele fez uma pausa, correndo uma mão por suas bochechas. "Merlin, essa visita definitivamente não foi do jeito que eu imaginei que seria."

"O que...?"

"Eu vinha visitá-lo", Padfoot admitiu, "talvez conhecê-lo um pouco. E então eu me esconderia até descobrir como fazer todo mundo ver que sou inocente. Depois eu voltaria e faria a mesma oferta que estou fazendo agora."

"Posso ajudar a provar que você é inocente", disse Harry.

"Aprecio a oferta, Harry", disse ele com uma risada, "mas eu adotando você parecerá muito ruim. Todo mundo vai pensar que eu sequestrei você por causa de Voldemort..."

"_Quem?_"

Padfoot suspirou. "Continuo esquecendo que você não sabe nada, mas não há tempo para te dizer agora. Preciso sair antes que alguém me veja aqui e chame o D.E.L.M..."

"O quê?" Harry perguntou.

"Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia", respondeu Padfoot. Ele acenou com a mão para cortar as exclamações de Harry de 'Magia!' e 'Você não pode dizer essa palavra aqui; Tio Vernon odeia'. "Se você vier, é melhor fazer as malas." Harry abriu a porta do seu armário. "I-Isso é uma cama?" Padfoot balbuciou, olhando ali dentro. Harry encolheu os ombros, pegou sua mochila e começou a atirar as roupas dentro dela. "Você... Eles fizeram você dormir aqui?"

Harry deu de ombros novamente, enfiando um par de meias velhas do Tio Vernon em um bolso. "Estou pronto", anunciou ele um momento depois, levantando sua mochila.

Padfoot olhava para a aranha no canto do teto. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Aqui, deixe comigo", disse ele, estendendo a mão para a mochila de Harry. Harry só o encarou. "Aqui", falou Padfoot, impaciente. Harry a entregou com um olhar curioso a seu padrinho. Padfoot a pendurou no ombro e levou Harry até o final do corredor e entrou na cozinha.

Dudley estava brincando com Glen, sua tartaruga; a pobre criatura sobrevoava o prato vazio de Dudley acompanhado de ruídos mais adequados a um foguete do que a um réptil. Tia Petunia quase não tocou na comida, mas continuava a beber seu copo d'água enquanto Tio Vernon – cujo prato estava vazio – tamborilava os dedos grossos sobre a mesa. Todos os três olharam para Harry e Padfoot.

"Você está indo embora?" disse Tia Petunia irritada, os olhos claros lançando punhais em Padfoot.

"Sim."

"Já não era sem tempo", Tio Vernon resmungou.

"Vou levar Harry comigo"

"Levar o garoto?" Tia Petunia disse, parecendo intrigada. "Para onde?"

"Irei morar com ele", disse Harry.

"Você não pode."

"Eu sou o padrinho dele", indignou-se Padfoot. "Se ele quiser viver comigo, você não pode impedi-lo." Os lábios de Tia Petunia se comprimiram. A cadeira raspou no chão quando ela se levantou e saiu do cômodo. Todos a observaram partir. Ela voltou cerca de trinta segundos depois com um fraco rubor nas bochechas e uma carta amassada, que ela entregou a Padfoot. Ela sentou-se de novo, cuidadosamente evitando os olhos de Tio Vernon. Padfoot leu a carta rapidamente e, em seguida, devolveu-a. "Eu ainda vou levá-lo." Dudley, que estava esticando o pescoço para tentar lê-la também, caiu de seu assento. Harry cobriu sua risada com uma tosse e jurou ver a boca de seu padrinho se contrair.

"Mas a proteção... ele não estará a salvo..." Tia Petunia disse, olhando para Harry.

"Eu posso cuidar dele", falou Padfoot, descansando a mão no ombro de Harry.

Tia Petunia franziu os lábios como se duvidasse, mas tudo o que disse foi: "Acho que vou precisar ligar para a Sra. Figg e informar que você não irá mais amanhã."

"Não vamos enviar dinheiro algum", Tio Vernon disse. "Se quiser o menino, que pague por ele."

"Dinheiro não será problema", Padfoot assegurou. Ele olhou para Harry. "Gostaria de um minuto para se despedir?"

"Adeus", Harry disse aos Dursley. Com o canto dos olhos, viu Padfoot pressionar os lábios apertados para não rir.

"Então, espere... Você está indo embora?" perguntou Dudley, se levantando do chão.

"Sim", disse Harry.

Dudley franziu a testa e, então, estendeu sua mão rosada. "Tchau, então."

Harry a apertou, se sentindo um pouco tonto. "É, tchau. Tchau, Glen", acrescentou só para ser educado enquanto Tia Petunia lançava os braços ao redor do seu filho.

"Acho que vou vomitar", Padfoot murmurou à medida que Tia Petunia derramava elogios pelas boas maneiras de Dudley. "Tudo pronto, garoto?" Harry sorriu, acenando com a cabeça. Os dois partiram da cozinha seguidos por Tio Vernon, que cantarolava baixinho e parecia como se estivesse a ponto de saltitar. Enquanto passavam pelo familiar corredor, Harry deu uma última olhada em seu armário e sorriu levemente. Padfoot seguiu seu olhar. "Tem certeza de que pegou tudo?" ele perguntou, batendo na alça da mochila de Harry.

"Absoluta", disse Harry, sorrindo. Ele estava deixando Privet Drive! Realmente estava acontecendo! Ele lançou um rápido olhar para seu tio, que abriu a porta da frente parecendo mais feliz do que Harry jamais o tinha visto. Harry seguiu Padfoot para fora e virou-se, vasculhando no cérebro por algo a dizer, afinal o que se dizer de sete anos e meio de antipatia mútua? _Obrigado, talvez..._ Harry pensou. _Mas pelo quê?_ Nem bem Harry abriu a boca para dizer 'adeus' novamente, Tio Vernon bateu a porta fechada. _Bem, isso torna as coisas mais fáceis._

"Idiota", Padfoot murmurou com um olhar sombrio para o Número Quatro. "Ah, bem. Não é mais nosso problema." Harry deu uma última olhada no Número Quatro antes de seguir Padfoot pela entrada perfeitamente bem-cuidada do jardim de sua tia. "Você está com fome ou pode esperar?"

"Posso esperar", disse Harry encolhendo os ombros.

"Ótimo." Ele suspirou alto. "Eu não me preocuparia com isso, mas agora você está comigo... Acho que temos que ir a Gringotts antes de mais nada. Estou quase sem dinheiro e a segurança vai ficar mais apertada quando perceberem que tenho você... Como vamos até lá...?

"Lá onde?"

"Londres", respondeu Padfoot com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto magro. "Mais especificamente, Diagon Alley."

* * *

**N/T:**

Hey, gente! O que acharam desse capítulo? Parece que a aventura está começando para Harry e Sirius. A partir de agora, esses dois serão os fugitivos mais procurados do mundo mágico. Como será a vida deles? Algum aliado à vista? O próximo capítulo será a primeira visita de Harry a Diagon Alley (Notem que eu preferi manter os nomes, apelidos e ruas como no original. Houve um monte de debate interno sobre isso, mas há algo sobre essas traduções que sempre me incomodaram. Caso haja alguma dificuldade de entenderem, basta avisar). Espero que estejam gostando da leitura. Eu estou amando passar essa história para vocês – mais uma vez, obrigada MarauderLover7. Comentem e deixem sua opinião.

Bjss e _au revoir._


	3. Banco Bruxo Gringotts

**Capítulo III – Banco Bruxo Gringotts**

"Dia... onde?"

"Diagon Alley", Padfoot riu. "É onde está o Gringotts."

"Gringotts?"

"O banco. Agora espere um minutinho." Padfoot parou e puxou a vareta do seu bolso. Ele começou a falar para si mesmo em outro idioma – parecia inventado, na opinião de Harry – e, depois bateu em seu braço.

"Como você fez isso?!" Harry perguntou, espantado. Padfoot agora estava loiro com olhos azuis e um rosto mais redondo do que ele tinha antes.

"Fique parado", disse Padfoot, batendo na cabeça de Harry.

"Como eu me pareço?" Harry perguntou animadamente. Padfoot agitou a vareta de novo e um espelho surgiu do nada. Harry o pegou, examinando seu novo rosto. Seu cabelo era tão confuso como sempre, mas de uma cor castanho claro e os olhos eram azuis, ao invés de verdes. "Como você fez isso?" Harry perguntou novamente.

"Magia", disse Padfoot, girando sua vareta.

"Magia não é real", disse Harry automaticamente. _Mas de que outra forma ele poderia ter feito todas essas coisas?_, uma voz pequenina em sua cabeça argumentou.

"Por que não?" Padfoot perguntou, racionalmente.

"Só... porque não", Harry terminou sem jeito.

"É real", Padfoot prometeu.

Harry observou-o, não muito convencido. "Você pode me mostrar mais?"

Padfoot pensou por um momento, lançou uma rápida olhada ao redor e depois acenou com a vareta.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." Harry sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés. Ele olhou para baixo e percebeu com um grito silencioso de surpresa que estava flutuando. Ele estava bem acima da cabeça de Padfoot e, quando chutou seus pés, tudo o que tocou foi o ar. "Acredita em mim agora?" Padfoot perguntou, sorrindo. Harry acenou com a cabeça, não confiando em si mesmo para falar, e sentiu ser abaixado lentamente para o chão. "Bom, porque eu poderia ter que deixá-lo lá em cima, de outro modo."

Harry riu, trêmulo. "Então você é um..."

"Um o quê?"

"... bruxo?" Harry completou bem baixinho.

"Sou."

"E isso é uma varinha?" Ele olhava para a vara de madeira com novo respeito.

"É."

"Posso tentar?" Harry deixou escapar.

"Com a minha varinha?" Padfoot pensou por um instante e depois deu de ombros. "Claro."

Harry a aceitou cautelosamente, como se esperasse que fosse mordê-lo. "O que eu faço?"

"Experimente... Diga '_Lumos_'."

"_Lumos_" Harry disse. Houve uma pequena luz branca na ponta da varinha de Padfoot, tão fraquinha que mal podiam vê-la. "É isso que deveria fazer?"

"Geralmente é mais forte", Padfoot explicou, encolhendo os ombros, "mas minha varinha sempre foi imprevisível para as outras pessoas."

"_Lumos_" Harry tentou novamente, dando um aceno. A ponta da varinha iluminou até ser quase ofuscante.

"'_Nox_'!" Padfoot exclamou, protegendo os olhos.

"_Nox!_" Harry repetiu rapidamente. A varinha se apagou, assim como todos os postes num raio de nove metros deles. Harry entregou depressa a varinha nas mãos de Padfoot.

"Você vai ser um bruxo e tanto", Padfoot disse, acenando com a cabeça.

"Eu não sou um bruxo", Harry falou. Os lábios de Padfoot se contraíram, como se soubesse de algo que Harry não sabia. "Não posso ser!"

"É mesmo? Você nunca fez nada estranho acontecer antes, algo que você não conseguia explicar mais tarde?"

Harry arregalou os olhos. "_Isso_ é magia?"

Padfoot sorriu. "Provavelmente. Você pode me contar tudo sobre isso a caminho de Londres. Afaste-se."

"_Como_ vamos chegar a Londres?" Harry perguntou quando Padfoot estendeu sua varinha. "Você tem um carro mágico?"

Com um grande estrondo, um ônibus roxo de três andares se materializou. Harry olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. "Não exatamente", Padfoot disse casualmente. "Dois, por favor", pediu passando uma moeda de ouro gigante e quatro de prata para o homem encurvado perfeitamente barbeado que acabava de sair do ônibus.

"Mas..." Harry gaguejou, fitando o ônibus que tinha aparecido do nada. "Mas..."

"Depois", Padfoot prometeu.

"Obrigado, senhor", o homem ofegou, embolsando o estranho dinheiro de Padfoot. "Bem vindo ao Knight Bus. Sou Jeremy Phillips e serei seu condutor essa noite. Para onde os senhores estão indo?"

"Londres. O Caldeirão Furado" respondeu Padfoot. "Vamos lá, garoto." Harry tropeçou no ônibus atrás de seu padrinho, incapaz de deixar de sorrir um pouco. Enquanto os Dursley o chamavam de 'menino' para evitar dizer seu nome, Padfoot se dirigindo a ele como 'garoto' possuía a mesma inflexão que 'Harry' e não era nem um pouco maldoso. _Era bom_, Harry pensou, _ser tratado como um ser humano_.

"Trouxeram alguma bagagem?"

"Apenas essa", respondeu Padfoot, encolhendo os ombros para indicar a mochila de Harry.

"Preferem algum lugar?"

"Não vamos dormir... algum lugar onde possamos conversar sem interromper os outros passageiros seria ótimo."

"Sigam-me", disse Jeremy quando o ônibus virou. Harry teria caído se Padfoot não o houvesse segurado. Eles foram levados até uma escada vacilante para o andar superior do ônibus, onde havia quatro camas de dossel fixadas ao chão. "Basta escolherem", falou Jeremy. "Vou estar lá embaixo, se precisarem de mim, mas em todo o caso, boa-viagem e eu avisarei quando chegarmos ao Caldeirão Furado."

"Obrigado", Padfoot agradeceu, se jogando na cama mais próxima. Harry sentou-se na cama ao lado. Jeremy desceu as escadas com um aceno quando o ônibus fez uma curva novamente. Viajava com muita rapidez, tecendo através do tráfego que Harry tinha certeza de não mais ser de Privet Drive.

"Isso é seguro?", perguntou ele, as mãos agarradas na colcha.

"Ajuda se você não olhar pelas janelas", disse Padfoot. Harry – que gritou quando o ônibus quase atropelou um par de corredores – estava inclinado a concordar. "Então, me fale sobre qualquer magia que você fez." Padfoot estava sentado agora, observando Harry com uma expressão interessada.

"Er... Tudo bem", disse Harry, "na semana passada, eu acho que transformei a peruca da minha professora em azul..."

Harry não tinha certeza de quanto tempo eles levaram a bordo do ônibus, mas o tempo passou depressa; Harry contou a Padfoot sobre a Sra. Peterson e desde que ele parecia genuinamente interessado, ele também contou sobre a vez em que terminou sobre o telhado da cozinha.

"Você se lembra de ter chegado lá em cima?" Padfoot perguntou uma vez que parou de rir.

Harry negou com a cabeça. "Pensei que tinha sido o vento."

"Acho que você aparatou", disse Padfoot pensativo. Harry fez uma careta para a palavra nova, mas não comentou nada. Ele a armazenou no compartimento 'pergunte depois' em sua mente. "Se você tivesse levitado, teria percebido o que estava acontecendo... Aargh!" Ele voou para fora da cama direto no chão com um baque quando o ônibus parou de repente. Harry só evitou o mesmo destino porque conseguiu se agarrar a cabeceira da cama.

"Caldeirão Furado, Londres!" Jeremy gritou subindo as escadas.

"Nossa parada", falou Padfoot cautelosamente, levantando-se do chão. Harry manteve sua expressão cuidadosamente neutra, não querendo rir. Padfoot notou. "Oh, vá em frente", disse com um sorriso. "Devo ter parecido estúpido."

"Não, é... Bem, sim", Harry admitiu, tentando e não conseguindo sufocar a risada quando apanhou sua mochila.

"Foi o que pensei", falou Padfoot com um sorriso enquanto conduzia Harry pela escada em espiral estreita.

"Obrigado", Harry dirigiu-se a Jeremy quando desceram do ônibus na noite fria de fevereiro.

"Tenham uma boa noite." O Knight Bus desapareceu com um estrondo que fez Harry pular de susto.

"Por aqui", Padfoot o guiou, sua boca tremendo.

"Só ria", disse Harry caminhando ao lado dele. "Você me deixou rir antes."

Mas Padfoot não riu. Em vez disso, ele abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Você é tão parecido com Lily."

Harry sorriu. _Eu sou como minha mãe..._, pensou feliz. _Pareço com meu pai, mas tenho os olhos e a personalidade da minha mãe..._ Era estranho estar animado por ser comparado a pessoas que – até hoje à noite – ele não conhecia. As pessoas viviam dizendo que Dudley era como Tio Vernon, e embora Harry risse – ele odiaria ser comparado ao seu tio –, ele sempre sentia uma pontada de ciúme também, que Dudley fosse parecido com um de seus pais.

"Aonde você vai, Harry?" Perguntou Padfoot. Harry deu a volta e viu seu padrinho dez passos atrás, lutando para manter a cara séria.

"Para Dragon Alley?"

"Diagon", Padfoot o corrigiu, definitivamente rindo agora. "Venha aqui." Harry voltou e deu a seu padrinho um sorriso tímido, antes de ser conduzido à porta de um pub encardido. Por dentro havia uma leve fumaça, e uma vez que estava quase na hora do jantar, estava cheio de fregueses ruidosos. "Bem-vindo ao Caldeirão Furado", Padfoot murmurou, mantendo uma mão no ombro de Harry enquanto faziam seu caminho através do mar de pessoas.

"O que é _aquilo_?!" Harry sussurrou, encarando uma pequena criatura com nariz longo, orelhas pontudas e ferozes olhos negros.

"Um duende", Padfoot murmurou. "Não olhe, não olhe, eles não gostam... Não, ele nos viu." O duende sorriu, revelando dentes brancos pontiagudos e acenou com uma mão de longos dedos em sua direção. Padfoot acenou de volta, estremecendo. "Eles são assustadores e sabem disso", disse a Harry enquanto cortavam a multidão. "Muito profissionais, porém, os duendes", contou ele. "Sorte nossa, também."

"O que você quer dizer?"

Padfoot pensou por um instante. "Quanto menos você souber, Harry" disse baixinho, "mais seguro você está. Pelo menos por enquanto", acrescentou ele quando a expressão de Harry escureceu. "Tenho um monte de explicações para dar, mas agora não é o momento. Desculpe", disse com a voz áspera. Uma mulher murmurou alguma coisa e deu um passo para o lado. Padfoot guiou Harry até um pequeno pátio murado vazio exceto por uma lata de lixo e um gato de aparência arrogante. Harry lançou um olhar duvidoso ao redor enquanto Padfoot avançava. "Eu nunca consigo me lembrar da combinação", ele resmungou, cutucando a parede com sua varinha.

"Combinação?"

"Você precisa dela para entrar no Diagon Alley. Três pra cima... um pro lado ou dois...?" Padfoot murmurou. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e, então: "Ah, sim. Já sei. Afaste-se Harry." Ele levantou sua varinha e depois parou. Ele se virou para Harry com um olhar especulativo no rosto. "Uma vez que estivermos em Diagon Alley, eu preciso que você fique por perto, tudo bem?" Harry concordou. "Continue me chamando de Padfoot, e se tiver que se apresentar, não diga seu sobrenome – vou explicar depois", disse ele com uma careta. "E não importa o que aconteça, não deixe _ninguém_ ver a sua cicatriz." A mão de Harry moveu-se para traçar a marca familiar em sua testa. "Fora isso, devemos ficar bem; esperançosamente, ninguém ainda sabe que estou com você e podemos ir embora antes que alguém saiba."

"E então você vai me explicar tudo?"

"Pela honra dos Marotos", Padfoot disse com uma piscadela.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram. "Deixe-me adivinhar: mais tarde?"

"Garoto esperto", Padfoot comentou com ninguém em particular quando bateu com a varinha na parede do pátio. Com um estrondo, um tijolo começou a tremer e sair do lugar, deixando um buraco. Harry observou enquanto o buraco aumentava e mais tijolos se moviam até que ele e Padfoot estavam parados diante de um enorme arco. O pub ainda estava às suas costas – ele podia sentir o cheiro da fumaça dos cachimbos e ouvir o som de conversas –, mas do outro lado do arco ele podia ver uma rua de paralelepípedos curvando-se em todas as direções. "Bem-vindo a Diagon Alley", disse Padfoot ao entrar.

Harry não sabia para onde olhar primeiro; a despeito da hora, ainda havia algumas pessoas saindo das lojas e aglomerando-se ao redor das barracas. Todos usavam vestes como as de Padfoot, alguns tinham inclusive chapéus pontudos. Fora isso, eles não pareciam tão diferentes de qualquer outra pessoa que Harry já vira. Certamente nem todos tinham barbas longas ou verrugas nos narizes, embora Harry tenha visto uma mulher de aparência austera com uma bolsa vermelha brilhante segurando um sapo. Atrás de Harry, Padfoot suspirou.

"É bom estar de volta", ele murmurou. "Por aqui."

Harry o seguiu um pouco relutante, ansioso para dar uma olhada ao redor. Ele ficou próximo a seu padrinho – seria muito fácil se perder ali –, mas seus olhos vagavam para onde seus pés não o levavam; ele viu um velho alto e magro vendendo caldeirões, uma jovem bruxa bonita que vendia amuletos e viu um garoto de cabelos vermelhos um pouco mais velho que Harry sobre o que parecia ser um cabo de vassoura, sendo perseguido por sua mãe e outro menino idêntico a ele, que ria e se desculpava com as pessoas que o garoto sobre a vassoura derrubava. Atrás deles vinham outras duas crianças ruivas – um menino parecendo ter a idade de Harry e uma garota um pouco mais jovem, que se se chocou com Padfoot soltando um gritinho.

"Desculpe", disse o garoto enquanto ele e sua irmã passavam correndo por eles.

"Sem problema", Padfoot falou com os olhos fixos no garoto na vassoura.

"Ele está _voando_?" Harry perguntou olhando a família; a mãe tinha o alcançado e estava gritando com o filho.

Padfoot acenou e sorriu um pouco melancólico. "Isso é algo que James e eu teríamos feito", comentou olhando para o gêmeo amuado. "Só que seria Moony nos perseguindo, não a mãe de James."

"Moony?"

"Um dos velhos amigos do seu pai", explicou Padfoot, recomeçando a andar. Harry não o seguiu. "Ele é... Harry?" Com o canto do olho, Harry viu Padfoot virar e voltar até ele. Dizia algo que ele não ouviu; Harry estava muito ocupado olhando para a banca de venda de jornais. Na primeira página de todos havia um retrato de Padfoot – com os cabelos negros que tinha quando Harry o conheceu – debaixo do título '_VOCÊ VIU ESTE BRUXO?'_. Harry não sabia se estava mais atordoado por isso ou pelo fato da foto estar se mexendo, como uma miniatura muda de uma televisão.

"É você?" Harry indagou com os lábios dormentes quando Padfoot esteve perto o bastante para ouvi-lo.

"Sim. Harry..."

"O que você _fez_?" Harry perguntou, imaginando o que ele poderia ter feito para acabar na primeira página do jornal.

"Eu sou inocente, lembre-se", Padfoot disse. Harry acenou com a cabeça automaticamente. "Eu... É uma longa história", falou com uma careta, empurrando o cabelo para fora de seu rosto. Padfoot respirou fundo, parecendo aflito. "Conto tudo para você agora, se quiser – eu não gosto de adiar isso mais do que você –, mas fará muito mais sentido se eu puder primeiro explicar algumas outras coisas, e eu não posso fazer isso aqui, pelo seu bem."

Harry acenou lentamente. "Tudo bem."

Padfoot suspirou, e a tensão de seus ombros diminuiu. "Obrigado, garoto", disse ele, sua voz tão sincera quanto à mão que agora descansava no ombro de Harry.

"Estamos indo para o banco?"

Padfoot assentiu. "E quanto mais cedo terminarmos lá, mais cedo podemos ir para casa."

"Pra que lado, então?" Harry perguntou.

"Por aqui." Eles só tinham dado uns cem passos quando Harry viu o banco e se perguntou como não o notou antes. Gringotts – como as grandes letras douradas acima da porta proclamavam – era um edifício enorme de um mármore tão branco como a neve. De ambos os lados das portas de bronze polido, usando uniformes vermelho e dourado, estavam os duende. Harry não os encarou dessa vez, mas seus olhos se alargaram quando atravessaram as portas. Lá dentro, eles foram confrontados com outro par de portas, essas prateadas brilhantes. Gravado acima delas estava uma mensagem que Harry parou para ler:

_Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção_

_Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_

_Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam_

_Terão é que pagar muito caro,_

_Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão_

_Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_

_Ladrão, você foi avisado, cuidado,_

_Pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou._

"O que queriam dizer com 'mais do que procurou'?" Harry sussurrou enquanto outra dupla de duendes curvava-se ao passarem as portas prateadas. No interior, uma bancada estendia-se por todos os lados – separadas apenas por portas de ouro que, sem dúvida, levavam aos cofres – por trás da qual se sentavam mais duendes.

"Os cofres de Gringotts são protegidos por todos os tipos de coisas", Padfoot sussurrou ao andarem pelo grandioso salão de mármore para chegar a um atendente livre; a maioria dos duendes pesavam pedras preciosas, contavam moedas ou escreviam em grossos livros. "Todos os tipos de feitiços e encantos... Acho que ainda tem um dragão ou dois."

"Um dragão?" Harry exclamou e, em seguida, bateu as mãos sobre a boca enquanto seu grito ecoava. Vários duendes olharam para cima, seus olhos negros reluzindo. "Desculpe", disse Harry pouco mais alto que um sussurro, ainda assim levado aos cantos da sala. Padfoot sorriu para ele e se aproximaram juntos de um duende.

"Com licença", Padfoot chamou educadamente.

O duende não reconheceu sua presença, continuou escrevendo em seu livro por mais um minuto antes de finalmente olhar para cima. "Sim?"

"Vim fazer uma retirada", informou Padfoot.

"De que cofre?" o duende perguntou, mostrando os dentes pontiagudos.

"O jazigo da minha família", disse Padfoot com cuidado. "O cofre dos Black."

"Sr. Black", o duende falou, parecendo interessado. "Sim, posso ver agora, tem sido anos desde a última vez que o vi por aqui. Suponho que não tenha mais acesso a chave privada de seu cofre." Padfoot ficou quieto e Harry seguiu seu exemplo. O duende sorriu maldosamente. "Estou um pouco surpreso que até mesmo tenha vindo... com certeza sabe que há uma recompensa por sua captura?"

"Não estou aqui para criar problemas", Padfoot disse em um tom calmo, mas firme. "Vim para buscar meu ouro e ir embora." O duende nada falou. Padfoot franziu o cenho. "Eu nem sequer teria vindo se soubesse o quanto as coisas mudaram."

"Mudaram como?" o duende indagou, entrelaçando seus longos dedos.

"Jamais pensei que encontraria um duende mais interessado nos assuntos bruxos do que na satisfação de um antigo cliente", Padfoot disse friamente. O duende no balcão ao lado fez um barulho irritado e deixou cair os rubis que segurava. Eles se espalharam pelo balcão e caíram ao chão, mas o duende estava muito preocupado ouvindo para apanhá-los.

"Assuntos bruxos são bastante rentáveis atualmente", o duende explicou com um sorriso cruel.

"Assim como me ajudar", retrucou Padfoot.

"Isso é um suborno, Sr. Black?" o duende perguntou, exibindo os dentes pontiagudos novamente.

"Se quiser ser franco. Eu diria que é uma recompensa por uma abordagem profissional a uma situação delicada."

O duende sorriu. "Quão grande é essa... recompensa?"

"Dependerá de quão profissional você for."

"Nós podemos ser muito profissionais", o duende prometeu, traçando padrões nas páginas de seu livro com uma unha longa.

"Nesse caso, terei que insistir em um aumento da taxa de juros permanente para o cofre Black de digamos... cinco por cento?"

Os olhos do duende se arregalaram, mas ele rapidamente escondeu sua expressão. "Sete", disse astutamente.

"Cinco", repetiu Padfoot com firmeza, "assim como cinco por cento do que eu retirarei hoje. Garanto a você que é uma quantia substancial."

"Muito bem." O duende o encarou por um momento, e então seus olhos deslizaram para Harry. "Sigam-me." O duende saltou de sua cadeira e se juntou a ele em frente ao balcão. No chão, eles quase tinham a mesma altura, embora a cabeça do duende fosse quase duas vezes maior que a de Harry e suas pernas apenas metade do comprimento.

Outro duende apareceu ao lado deles segurando um saco com objetos que faziam sons metálicos. "Aqui, Gurbock", disse entregando o saco.

Seu duende – Gurbock – assentiu em agradecimento e o outro duende se afastou correndo. "Isso me lembra, vamos precisar de sacos", disse Padfoot quando os três atravessaram o salão.

"Terá de pagar", informou Gurbock, sorrindo de uma maneira que fez Harry estremecer.

Padfoot pensou por um momento, não realmente surpreso. "Pagarei um galeão por quantos sacos eu precisar", disse ao final.

"Dois."

"Tudo bem", Padfoot concordou, piscando para Harry, que sorriu após um instante de hesitação; não tinha certeza se gostava de duendes. O duende levou-os através de uma porta dourada e Harry, que estava esperando mais mármore ou algo igualmente caro, surpreendeu-se ao se descobrir em uma passagem de pedra estreita, iluminada apenas por tochas nas paredes. Gurbock assobiou e um carrinho surgiu de um canto conectado aos trilhos que Harry acabara de notar no chão. "Você primeiro", disse Padfoot, pondo Harry dentro do carrinho. Padfoot subiu logo atrás e depois o duende, e então, sem um comando visível, eles saíram.

Gurbock não dirigia – algo que deixou Harry nervoso –, mas o carrinho navegou seu caminho através de um labirinto de passagens. Várias vezes o carrinho fazia uma descida repentina, ou virava para um lado abruptamente, e Harry, convencido de que estava prestes a cair, agarrou seu padrinho. Padfoot felizmente não pareceu se importar; se ele tivesse feito o mesmo com Tia Petunia ou Tio Vernon, eles provavelmente salvariam o carrinho e o empurrariam para fora. "Será que vamos ver um dragão?" Harry perguntou enquanto o carrinho corria velozmente pela escuridão.

"É para isso que são os _clankers_", Padfoot respondeu, indicando a bolsa nas mãos de Gurbock. "Quando mais antigo for o cofre, mais proteção ele tem."

"O seu é velho?"

"Um dos mais antigos, imagino", disse Padfoot secamente, "com exceção do cofre das propriedades dos duendes."

"Muito bem, Sr. Black", aprovou Gurbock enquanto ajustava o saco de _clankers_ em seu colo.

Depois de um mergulho particularmente acentuado que fez Harry aliviado de não terem comido ainda, o carro parou ao lado de uma plataforma com tochas acessas. Eles saíram, Harry um pouco instável, e ele depois teve algo frio pressionado contra sua mão.

"Chacoalhe isso", Padfoot murmurou, dando-lhe um pequeno empurrão. Harry o fez, assim como Padfoot e Gurbock, e logo a pequena plataforma ecoava com um ruído metálico agudo.

"Sigam-me", Gurbock chamou, levando-os por uma passagem estreita que Harry não havia notado. A passagem não era iluminada em si, embora tenham passado por uma passagem adjacente que brilhava com uma luz alaranjada. Harry tropeçou no duende algumas vezes – incapaz de enxergar direito – antes de finalmente saírem em uma câmara circular. Tochas acessas queimavam nas paredes. Havia apenas uma porta de bronze grande e redonda com _Black_ esculpido nela.

Gurbock caminhou afrente e apertou sua mão contra ela. Com um rangido metálico, toda a sala mudou; a porta do cofre estava agora cobrindo a entrada para a passagem que acabaram de usar, enquanto o cofre em si estava aberto. A boca de Harry se escancarou. Havia em um canto uma coleção de relíquias de aparências cara – armaduras, um conjunto de adagas ensanguentadas, um baú repleto de joias e bolsas de couro do tamanho da mochila de Harry, todas cheias de rubis, diamantes e safiras. O resto da sala – que era quase tão grande quanto o Privet Drive, Número Quatro – estava cheio de moedas de ouro, prata e bronze, empilhadas tão altas quanto Padfoot. Bem no fundo do cofre havia outra porta de bronze, aberta apenas o suficiente para Harry ser capaz de ver o brilho de mais tesouros guardados.

"Vou precisar desses sacos, Gurbock", Padfoot disse parecendo um pouco confuso. Gurbock procurou nos bolsos de sua jaqueta escarlate e retirou três bolsas de couro, cada uma do tamanho do saco dos _clankers_. "Encantos de extensão?" Padfoot perguntou ao aceitá-las.

"Cabem cerca de dois mil galeões em cada uma", explicou Gurbock. "Disse que faria uma grande retirada, não?"

"Sim", respondeu Padfoot fracamente, tomando um dos sacos. "Qual é a taxa de conversão de dinheiro trouxa no momento?"

"Aproximadamente cinco libras para um galeão", disse o duende.

Harry arregalou os olhos e os arregalou novamente quando Padfoot lhe entregou uma das bolsas e disse-lhe para enchê-la com moedas douradas. Harry encarou seu padrinho, que deu um passo adiante – ele tropeçou em uma esmeralda que era do tamanho de sua cabeça – e atirou um punhado de moedas dentro da bolsa. Depois de um instante Harry seguiu o exemplo, mas jogou algumas moedas de prata e de bronze também. Levou quase dez minutos para encher as três bolsas e ainda assim, mal fez diferença na quantidade total de tesouros. Gurbock moveu-se lentamente até a porta e apertou sua mão contra ela, que deslizou de volta ao seu lugar, selando o cofre de Padfoot.

"Quanto espaço você tem em sua mochila?" perguntou Padfoot.

"Não sei. Um pouco", disse Harry.

"Se importa se colocarmos isso..." Padfoot indicou os sacos de ouro, "aí dentro?" Harry balançou a cabeça. Padfoot abriu um dos sacos que segurava, pegou três moedas de ouro e entregou-as a Harry – ele aceitou cautelosamente, consciente de que nunca teve tanto dinheiro em sua vida – e pegou três moedas para si mesmo. "Deve bastar para irmos para casa", disse ele, fechando ao saco novamente. "Fique parado", instruiu abrindo o topo da mochila de Harry. Harry sentiu quando ele colocou as bolsas lá dentro; não só ouviu o tilintar das moedas, mas sua mochila também triplicou de peso.

"Clankers", falou Gurbock seriamente, dirigindo-os para fora. Harry chacoalhou o _clanker_. Um rugido ecoou pelos túneis, muito mais próximo do que Harry gostaria.

"Isso é um dragão?" sussurrou ele, aproximando-se de seu padrinho. Padfoot assentiu, não parecendo preocupado em tudo. Os três seguiram pelo corredor apertado de novo e, quando passaram pelo túnel iluminado, Harry jurou ter visto um rabo brilhante desaparecendo em uma curva na outra extremidade. Gurbock levou-os de volta para o carrinho e, um rápido passeio depois, eles saíram de novo, piscando à luz das tochas.

"Aqui, deixa comigo", disse Padfoot, tomando a mochila de Harry enquanto subiam o caminho inclinado em direção às portas de ouro.

"Obrigado", falou Harry e afastou a franja molhada de seu rosto.

"Ora, ora", disse o duende, olhando de Padfoot para Harry. Ele deu um passo adiante, levantando um longo dedo de unhas cumpridas para escovar uma mecha de cabelo de Harry fora de sua testa. Padfoot congelou. "Essa _é_ uma mudança inesperada dos acontecimentos."

"Não sei do que você está falando", disse Padfoot rigidamente.

"Oh, eu tenho certeza que você sabe." Gurbock deu a Padfoot um sorriso feral antes de se virar para Harry. "Mesmo entre os duendes sua história é lendária, Harry Potter."

_Ele me conhece... E nem sequer pareço eu mesmo!_ Harry congelou. "Como...?" ele disse, olhando para o duende que ainda sorria.

Padfoot ficou branco, mas enquanto Harry o observava, ele recuperou a cor e se ergueu em toda a sua estatura. "Gostaria de um autógrafo agora ou da próxima vez que fizermos uma visita?" Padfoot disse friamente. Gurbock pareceu um pouco ofendido. "Ou prefere pular essa parte por completo e fazer seu trabalho?"

Gurbock observou ambos curiosamente por um longo tempo. "Por aqui, Sr. Black", o duende falou, finalmente, seus olhos negros brilhando à luz do salão de mármore. Padfoot pareceu aliviado, e no instante que Gurbock se virou, ele fez um gesto para Harry ajeitar sua franja.

"Gostaria de um saco convertido em dinheiro trouxa", Padfoot disse ainda friamente. "E você pode tirar seus cinco por cento daqui."

Gurbock aceitou a bolsa oferecida e desapareceu atrás do balcão. Padfoot estava em seu limite enquanto esperavam e suspirou de alívio quando o duende retornou e entregou-lhe uma pilha de notas de vinte libras. Padfoot as enfiou em um bolso de suas vestes. "Deseja obter sua chave, Sr. Potter?" Gurbock perguntou quando começaram a se afastar do balcão.

"Minha o quê?" Harry indagou franzindo o cenho para o duende.

"Acho que ele quis dizer a chave do seu cofre em Gringotts", explicou Padfoot.

"E-eu tenho um cofre?"

"James e Lily não deixariam você sem nada", disse Padfoot, balançando a cabeça como se Harry houvesse enlouquecido.

"Você tem direito a uma pequena fortuna no cofre seiscentos e oitenta e sete", Gurbock informou. "O conteúdo do jazigo da família Potter se tornará disponível quando você completar a maioridade."

"Er..." Harry olhou para Padfoot, que deu de ombros. "Eu acho que vou levar minha chave agora, então, se for permitido?"

"A identificação não será necessária", disse Gurbock fitando a cicatriz de Harry. "Aguarde aqui, por favor." Ele voltou um momento depois, carregando uma pequena chave de ouro. "Quando quiser acessar seu cofre, mostre-a a um duende no balcão." Harry acenou e a guardou no bolso. "Tenham uma boa noite", disse Gurbock com outro olhar curioso para Harry.

Padfoot assentiu rigidamente. "Obrigado", Harry agradeceu. Quando saíram, Harry teve a impressão de que Padfoot estava andando tão rápido quanto era possível sem chamar atenção; Harry quase corria para acompanhá-lo. Diagon Alley estava quase vazio agora e isso pareceu fazer Padfoot nervoso; ele continuava olhando para as sombras, constantemente verificando se Harry estava por perto e seus dedos estavam brancos ao redor da varinha.

"Como ele sabia quem eu era?" Harry perguntou enquanto se dirigiam de volta para o pub por onde chegaram.

Padfoot olhou ao redor e, em seguida, aproximou-se mais. "Sua cicatriz", Padfoot disse bem baixinho.

"Minha cicatriz?" Harry sussurrou, tentando decidir qual dos seus milhares de perguntas ele queria fazer primeiro.

Padfoot assentiu. "Sei quão frustrante isso deve ser", disse ele com uma careta. "Se tivéssemos mais tempo, eu teria explicado tudo para você antes de virmos, mas não demorará a Dumbledore perceber que eu tenho você e, então, ele começará a procurar..."

"Quem é Dumbledore?"

"Diretor de Hogwarts", respondeu Padfoot, começando a andar novamente. "Um bom amigo meu, do seu pai e da sua mãe. Também é a última pessoa que queremos ver agora."

"Por quê?"

"Ele não sabe que sou inocente. Você voltaria para seus tios e eu para minha cela antes que qualquer um de nós saber o que está acontecendo."

"E ele sabe que eu estou com você?"

"Se não sabe, saberá em breve", Padfoot garantiu rigidamente.

* * *

**N/T:**

Duendes podem ser criaturas bem desagradáveis, não? Que bom que Padfoot parece saber exatamente como lidar com esses seres gananciosos. Pelo menos eles estão mais interessados no dinheiro dos Black do que no fugitivo nº1 da comunidade bruxa. Notaram no vislumbre da família de bruxos ruivos favorita de todos? Tão Fred e George fazer uma exibição como aquela em Diagon Alley (Mais uma vez, observem que mantive o nome de ruas no original, assim como os nomes e apelidos. Não ouvi nenhuma reclamação, até agora, então vou manter assim mesmo.) No próximo capítulo teremos... Bom, eu não vou dar um spoiler logo agora, não é? Quem estiver a fim de saber, dê uma passada por aqui na semana que vem.

Bjss e _au revoir_.


	4. Conto de Padfoot

**Capítulo IV – Conto de Padfoot**

Padfoot e Harry pararam diante de uma porta preta com a pintura descascada. Pelo menos Harry assumiu que fosse uma porta; havia uma aldrava de cobra prateada e uma campainha ao lado, mas nenhuma maçaneta. Padfoot a tocou com sua varinha e ela se abriu. "Essa é a casa", disse Padfoot sombriamente.

_Casa_, Harry pensou sorrindo ao entrar – o assoalho sob o tapete rangeu – e lançou uma olhada ao redor. Estava muito escuro; ele não podia ver nada além do raio de luz da varinha de Padfoot. O lugar fedia a jornais velhos, mofo e poeira e cada passo que Harry ou Padfoot dava fazia o chão ranger horrivelmente. _Eu ainda gosto mais daqui do que com os Dursley_, pensou olhando de soslaio para um porta-guarda-chuvas parecido com um pé encaroçado.

Retratos cobriam o papel de parede desgastado e seus olhos pareceram seguir Harry e Padfoot. Pareciam estar sussurrando, mas Harry tinha quase certeza de que era, na verdade, seus tênis contra a poeira. Passaram por um conjunto de portas duplas à esquerda, que tinham maçanetas de serpentes de prata sem brilho, e uma porta à direita que correspondia à outra.

"Kreacher deve ter morrido", Padfoot sussurrou alegremente enquanto olhava para as pegadas que se formaram por onde passaram.

"Kreacher?" Harry perguntou.

"O velho elfo domestico da minha mãe." Ambos saltaram quando as escadas rangeram. "Esse lugar está uma bagunça", ele murmurou, olhando ao redor.

"Quando foi a última vez que você esteve aqui?" Harry sussurrou, pensando que era dificilmente surpreendente que Tia Petunia limpasse com tanta frequência se as casas pudessem terminar assim.

Padfoot pensou por um momento. "Eu tinha dezesseis anos, acho." Ele passou a mão sobre o rosto. "Nunca pensei que estaria de volta."

"Por que não?"

"Eu odiava isso aqui", disse ele com uma pequena risada. "Tem algo contra dormir no andar debaixo essa noite? Não sei em que estado estão os quartos e..."

"Lá embaixo está bem", Harry sussurrou.

"A cozinha é provavelmente o melhor lugar", Padfoot murmurou, levando Harry até o fim do corredor. "Cuidado com o degrau."

Eles desceram por uma escada estreita e rangente que dava em uma cozinha cavernosa. Havia uma mesa enorme no meio do cômodo e cadeiras. Quando entraram, algo pequeno e cinza correu pelo chão e se escondeu debaixo de uma cadeira. Padfoot apontou sua varinha para ela e houve um guincho agudo e uma nuvem de poeira.

"O que foi isso?" Harry perguntou.

"Coelhinhos de poeira", disse Padfoot. "A casa provavelmente está infestada."

"Eles são perigosos?"

"Não, a menos que você seja um tapete." Padfoot apontou sua varinha na direção de um movimento do outro lado da cozinha e houve outro grito fraco. Padfoot deu outra olhada ao redor e caminhou até um pequeno armário que se apoiava contra a parede das escadas. "Pode segurar minha varinha, por favor?" Harry segurou-a como a uma tocha para que Padfoot pudesse ver; ele moveu algumas coisas no armário e, em seguida, tirou um jornal velho e um longo pedaço de madeira. "Por aqui." Harry seguiu seu padrinho até uma grande lareira.

"Você tem fósforos?" Harry indagou, observando-o amassar o jornal.

"Eu tenho uma varinha", disse Padfoot, apontando para ela. Harry a entregou imediatamente, ansioso por ver mais magia. Um momento depois um fogo acolhedor crepitava na lareira. Padfoot usou sua varinha para limpar o chão ao redor da lareira e depois, para o espanto de Harry, conjurou um par de brilhantes sacos de dormir vermelhos. "Quer alguma coisa?" Padfoot perguntou enquanto Harry tirava os sapatos e deslizava dentro do saco de dormir. "Algo para comer ou beber?"

"Não, obrigado." Eles tiveram sanduíches e chocolate quente no Knight Bus no caminho de volta. "Padfoot?" Harry chamou timidamente.

"Sim, garoto?"

"Eu estava... é... Já é mais tarde?"

Padfoot olhou para as chamas bruxuleantes. "Acho que sim", respondeu sombriamente, pegando um fio solto de seu saco de dormir. Harry sentou-se reto, os olhos fixos em seu padrinho. "Tudo começa em Hogwarts, na verdade, aonde os alunos vão para aprender magia. Eu recebi minha carta aos onze anos, como todas as crianças mágicas, assim como seu pai, sua mãe, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew." Suas mãos se apertaram em punhos à menção do último nome. "Eu conheci sua mãe, seu pai e Remus no trem e Peter depois da seleção – todos nós fomos sorteados para a mesma Casa. Nós – os garotos – nos tornamos amigos e nos autonomeamos os Marotos.

"Enquanto estávamos na escola, um bruxo chamado Voldemort começou a ganhar poder. Ele era mau e decidiu limpar o mundo de qualquer um que ele não achasse que fosse mágico o suficiente. No começo eram apenas rumores. Propaganda contra nascidos trouxas e histórias de que um grupo chamado Comensais da Morte estava recrutando. Um dos meus antigos professores era um deles. Idiota." Ele suspirou. "As coisas começaram a ficar particularmente ruins no fim do meu sexto ano; pessoas estavam desaparecendo, Voldemort estava recrutando estudantes e matando trouxas por diversão... Foi uma bagunça."

"Trouxas?" Harry questionou com um arrepio, puxando seu saco de dormir um pouco mais próximo.

"Pessoas não-mágicas, como sua tia e seu tio. Enfim, Dumbledore, o homem de quem falamos em Diagon Alley, formou uma organização, a Ordem da Fênix, para lutar contra ele. Eu me juntei no meu sétimo ano assim como sua mãe, seu pai, Remus e Peter.

"Sua mãe e seu pai se casaram, Lily treinava para ser uma Curandeira, James e eu passamos pelo Programa de Treinamento de Auror – Aurores são Captores de Bruxos das Trevas, o equivalente trouxa a policiais, suponho – e, no nosso tempo livre, lutávamos contra Voldemort. Cerca de um mês antes de você nascer, Dumbledore estava em uma entrevista de emprego quando uma vidente fez uma profecia... sobre você."

"Sobre mim?" Harry perguntou. "O que ela dizia?"

"Pergunte de novo em um ano ou dois", disse Padfoot evasivamente. "Um dos espiões de Voldemort ouviu a profecia, ou parte dela, e Voldemort partiu para encontrá-lo."

"Ele me queria?"

"Sua mãe e seu pai passaram a se esconder em agosto, tentando mantê-lo seguro. Nós – Moony, Peter e eu – os visitávamos quase diariamente ou James quase enlouquecia, ficando escondido o tempo todo. Você estava seguro o suficiente – vocês viveram em Hogwarts por um longo tempo, mas sua mãe ficou cansada disso. Disse que ela queria encontrar um lugar onde eles pudessem viver em segurança sem pessoas indo e vindo o tempo todo. Dumbledore, Moony e eu encontramos uma casa em Godric's Hollow, um pequeno chalé e eles se mudaram pouco antes de você completar um ano. Nenhum de nós estava autorizado a visitá-los por um tempo, porque não queríamos chamar a atenção para o local, mas eventualmente as coisas voltaram ao normal e nós fazíamos visitas o tempo todo.

"Havia uma guarda constante de membros da Ordem que viviam na casa – Moony e eu, em sua maioria, mas houve outros também – para mantê-lo seguro. Dumbledore estava preocupado que um deles pudesse dizer algo, embora, ou que fossem torturados para dizer alguma coisa. Nós sabíamos que havia um espião entre nossas fileiras, embora ninguém suspeitasse de ninguém, e foi só uma questão de tempo antes que uma palavra vazasse sobre onde James e Lily estavam. Em uma tarde de outubro, Dumbledore sugeriu que colocássemos a casa sob o Feitiço Fidelius."

"O quê?"

"É um feitiço que esconde um segredo dentro de uma alma viva. Eu ia ser o Fiel do Segredo, aquele que saberia onde eles estavam. Planejava me esconder também, mas pensei que eu era uma escolha muito óbvia. Sabia que no segundo em que Voldemort ouvisse falar sobre o encanto, ele viria atrás de mim e eu também sabia que, se ele me torturasse, eu poderia contar onde eles estavam." Ele riu uma vez, sem humor. "Decidi bancar o esperto", ele cuspiu. "Convenci Lily e James a trocarem o Fiel do Segredo no último minuto para Peter. Ele era fraco, a última pessoa que Voldemort jamais pensaria em ir atrás. Ele concordou e nós lançamos o feitiço. O plano era que Voldemort ainda viesse atrás de mim, mas se ele me pegasse, eu não seria capaz de dizer onde vocês estavam.

"Na noite depois de lançarmos o feitiço, Peter correu para Voldemort e lhe disse onde encontrar Lily e James. Eu estava com Remus naquela noite – ele estava... doente – e eu tive um pressentimento. Quis checar Peter e encontrei sua casa vazia, sem sinais de luta. Fui para sua casa um minuto depois e a encontrei destruída. James", Padfoot sufocou, "estava... morto... bem no corredor... e Lily... você estava sentado no berço... olhando para a sua mãe e..." Padfoot inspirou tremulamente, e então seu rosto se fechou e ele tomou várias respirações lentas e profundas, seus olhos ausentes. "Hagrid tirou você de mim", Padfoot disse finalmente, soando pouco calmo. "Ele tinha ordens de Dumbledore para levá-lo para sua tia. Assim que ele partiu, eu fui atrás de Peter. Procurei por dois dias até que finalmente o encontrei."

"O que aconteceu?" Harry perguntou; Padfoot começou a tremer.

"Ele gritou que fui o único a trair sua mãe e seu pai, que fui eu que os entreguei a Voldemort e quando levantei minha varinha para amaldiçoá-lo, ele explodiu a rua. Ele matou treze trouxas – só sobrevivi porque levantei um Feitiço Escudo a tempo – e, no meio de todo o caos, ele se transformou em rato e desapareceu pelos esgotos. Hit-Wizards chegaram poucos minutos depois e me encontraram de joelhos, rindo do buraco feito no chão."

"E ele levaram você para a prisão?" Harry perguntou.

Padfoot estremeceu. "Sim."

"O que aconteceu com Voldemort? Você nunca disse..."

"Desapareceu. Não se o que você fez, mas você o parou. As pessoas dizem que ele morreu, mas eu não acho que isso seja verdade..."

"Então ele vai voltar?"

"Um dia, acho que sim", disse Padfoot para o fogo se apagando.

Harry digeriu isso em silêncio. "E Peter? Será que ele vai voltar também?"

"Não se ele for inteligente", rosnou Padfoot, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

"Por que ele se tornou um rato?" Harry indagou.

"Ele é o que bruxos chamam de Animago. Isso significa que ele pode se transformar em um animal à vontade."

"Sim, mas por que ele escolheu ser um rato?"

"Ele não escolheu. É tudo baseado na personalidade. Como não vimos isso, eu nunca vou entender", Padfoot murmurou e Harry teve a impressão de não estava mais falando com ele.

"Você é um Animago também?" Harry perguntou através de um bocejo.

"Sou sim", disse Padfoot com um pequeno sorriso.

Harry se animou. "Sério? Qual animal?"

"Vou te mostrar." Harry observou seu padrinho com um olhar expectante. Enquanto Padfoot sorria, seus dentes cresceram, suas orelhas se alongaram, pelos negros brotaram em seu rosto, os dedos de sua mão se retraíram e, em seguida...

"Brilhante", ele disse, encarando seu padrinho. Padfoot latiu e saltou para frente, o rabo abanando, lambendo o rosto de Harry. Harry riu e deu tapinhas em sua cabeça. Padfoot se transformou novamente. "Você é você de novo!" Harry exclamou.

"Quem mais eu poderia ser?" perguntou Padfoot.

"Quis dizer o seu cabelo", explicou Harry. "E seus olhos. Você se parece como no parquinho, não como se parecia em Diagon Alley."

"Efeito colateral da transformação", Padfoot disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Isso destrói todos os encantos que lancei mais cedo porque eu tenho que voltar a parecer como eu mesmo." Isso não fez muito sentido em tudo para Harry, mas ele estava muito cansado para pensar sobre isso mais detalhadamente. Ele bocejou, lutando para manter os olhos abertos. Padfoot retornou ao seu próprio saco de dormir. "Gosta de explorações?" Padfoot perguntou quando ambos ficaram ali, observando as chamas.

Harry encolheu os ombros, os olhos escorregando fechados. Ele sempre foi bom em encontrar esconderijos na escola e no Número Quatro, principalmente para que ele tivesse um lugar para ir quando Dudley começasse 'Caça ao Harry'. "Por quê?" perguntou ele, sonolento.

"Vamos explorar a casa amanhã", respondeu Padfoot. "Não estive aqui por dez anos, então não sei o quanto as coisas mudaram e, depois, vamos precisar começar a limpeza para tornarmos esse lugar habitável; não podemos dormir na cozinha todas as noites." Padfoot começou a dizer outra coisa, mas o sono reivindicou Harry antes ele terminasse de falar.

**~oЖo~**

Algo cutucou Harry. Ele franziu a testa sem abrir os olhos. _Tia Petunia nunca entra no meu armário_, ele pensou, rolando sobre si mesmo. Algo o cutucou novamente. "Tudo bem, estou acordado", ele murmurou ao forçar as pálpebras abertas. "Aargh!" De pé sobre ele estava um bolha pálida com olhos grandes e orelhas maiores ainda. Harry se arrastou para trás, as mãos à procura de seus óculos.

"O que é isso na casa da Senhora?" a coisa perguntou em uma voz semelhante ao coaxar de um sapo.

_Aquilo pode falar!_, Harry pensou, seus dedos se fechando ao redor dos óculos. Ele colocou-o no rosto e a cozinha empoeirada de Padfoot entrou em foco, assim como a criatura a sua frente. Era, talvez, uma das coisas mais feias que ele já tinha visto. Era vagamente humanoide – embora tivesse apenas metade do tamanho –, mas com longos braços e pernas, uma cabeça maior que o normal e um nariz comprido e bulboso. Rugas de pele penduravam de sua estrutura óssea e ele estava nu exceto por uma fronha cinza. Harry olhou para o saco de dormir vazio de Padfoot, sentido seu medo aumentar. Estava acostumado a ficar sozinho, mas não em lugares desconhecidos. "Q-quem é você?"

"O moleque quer saber o nome de Kreacher!" a coisa disse, parecendo revoltada. "Kreacher não fala com moleques, oh não. Pobre Senhora de Kreacher nunca perdoaria Kreacher." A coisa voltou seus grandes olhos injetados de sangue para Harry, que havia ficado de pé e se afastado.

Harry o observou com cuidado, posicionando-se no lado oposto da mesa empoeirada. Ele tinha quase certeza que poderia fugir se fosse necessário, mas nunca tinha visto nada parecido com aquilo antes, o que significava que provavelmente era mágico. "Padfoot!" ele chamou, esperando que seu padrinho estivesse por perto.

"Existe outro moleque aqui? Kreacher não ouve nada, mas esses animaizinhos podem ser bem silenciosos..." A coisa murmurou algo que Harry não conseguia entender e, em seguida, soltou um grito de enregelar o sangue: "Ladrões!" ele gritou. "Ladrões na Casa dos Black!"

Harry moveu-se para as escadas. Ele ouviu um alto CRACK! e, com canto dos olhos, viu a criatura desaparecer. Harry deu as costas e correu até as escadas. Uma pequena parte da mente de Harry se perguntou se a criatura na cozinha tinha feito algo para seu padrinho, mas descartou isso com um calafrio. Padfoot era um bruxo. Ele estaria seguro. Derrapou para o corredor, que estava vazio e a camada de poeira sobre a escadaria que elevava ao primeiro andar estava intacta. "Padfoot?" Harry chamou.

"Quem está aí?" gritou uma voz de mulher. Harry saltou, mal conseguindo abafar um grito de susto quando as cortinas na parede a frente dele se abrira por vontade própria. "Quem ousa perturbar a Nobre e Mais Antiga Casa dos Black? Identifique-se!"

"H-Harry", respondeu ele, seus olhos correndo ao redor para tentar localizar a fonte da voz.

"Qual é o nome da sua família, _Harry_?" perguntou ela com altivez.

"Minha família...?"

"O nome do seu pai."

"James."

"James _o quê_?"

"Potter. James Potter."

"Ah. Ele."

"Er... sim?"

"Harry Potter, você disse?" a voz perguntou, parecendo curiosa agora. "O menino que derrotou o Lorde das Trevas?"

"Er... Acho que sim", Harry respondeu ao corredor vazio.

"Aproxime-se, Harry Potter", mandou ela, imperiosamente. Harry caminhou em direção da voz. "Não há nada demais em você", ela fungou. "Você é apenas um garoto. O que está fazendo em minha casa?" Harry finalmente encontrou a oradora. Era o retrato de uma mulher velha, com cabelos grisalhos e frios olhos negros. Ele piscou algumas vezes, apenas para se convencer de que a pintura estava realmente falando e com ele. "Como conseguiu entrar?" a mulher questionou, movendo-se em sua cadeira. "Terei que mandar Kreacher atualizar a segurança."

"Pela porta", Harry disse, sem entender a pergunta.

"Mentiroso!" gritou ela. Harry saltou e tropeçou. "Somente um Black pode abrir a porta da casa de meus pais! Como chegou aqui?"

"Bem, o sobrenome de Padfoot é Black..." Harry disse de seu lugar no chão.

A mulher lançou um grito de pura raiva. "Ele! Oh, sim, claro que seria ele! Traidor do Sangue! Abominação! Vergonha da minha carne!" Harry não ousou se mover. "Kreacher!", gritou. "Kreacher!" Houve um alto CRACK! e, então, a criatura da cozinha apareceu ao lado Harry, que só podia ficar olhando, congelado.

"Kreacher está aqui, Senhora", disse a coisa, acariciando o retrato gritador. "Senhora não precisa se preocupar..."

A porta da frente se abriu e depois houve um silencioso rangido. Padfoot estava ali, loiro novamente, segurando um saco de papel. "O que em nome de Merlin está acontecendo aqui?", perguntou ele.

"Você!" a mulher do retrato berrou, seus olhos esbugalhados. "Você! Como ousa mostrar seu rosto traidor aqui! Vergonha do meu sangue! Ingrato! Traidor do sangue! Anormal!"

Padfoot, que tinha parecido assustado com a comoção no corredor, largou a bolsa que segurava no chão e correu para puxar a cortina sobre a pintura. A gritaria cessou assim que o retrato foi coberto. "Mestre voltou", resmungou Kreacher, curvando-se aos pés de Padfoot. "Mestre partiu o coração de sua mãe", ele murmurou. "Mestre não pertence aqui, oh não, e Kreacher não quer servir Mestre desagradável."

"Já chega, Kreacher", Padfoot estalou. "Vá para seu armário e fique lá até que eu lide com você." A coisa olhou furiosamente para Padfoot, mas desapareceu com outro CRACK! Harry ficou encarando o lugar onde a coisa tinha desaparecido.

"O que foi aquilo?" perguntou ele.

"Kreacher", respondeu Padfoot, parecendo irritado. "O retrato da minha mãe... Oh, retratos!" disse Padfoot, arregalando os olhos. "Kreacher!" Kreacher voltou com outro alto CRACK! e um olhar sujo.

"Mestre ficou ainda mais inconstante do que Kreacher se lembrava. Faça isso, Mestre diz, e então desdiz logo depois, oh, sim, tão temperamental..."

"Cale-se." Kreacher deu a ambos um olhar fulminante. "Em um dos quartos no andar de cima, há um retrato de Phineas Nigellus – ele foi Diretor de Hogwarts. Quero que você o queime. Agora. E qualquer outra pintura que possa contar a alguém que estamos aqui. Antes que eles tenham a chance de contar a alguém. Eu o proíbo de dizer-lhes o porquê. E eu o proíbo de dizer qualquer coisa sobre mim ou Harry enquanto faz isso. Entendeu?" O elfo atirou-lhe um olhar de ódio antes de desaparecer novamente. Harry olhou para seu padrinho. "Phineas Nigellus tem um retrato no escritório do Diretor. Meus pais costumavam usá-lo para ficar de olho em mim. A última coisa que precisamos, porém, é ele dizer a Dumbledore onde estamos antes de protegermos adequadamente esse lugar."

"Quer dizer que todos os retratos podem falar?"

"No mundo mágico", assentiu Padfoot. Harry piscou tentando dar sentido a tudo isso. "Não é um problema desde que eles não saiam de casa. Que tal irmos até a cozinha?" Padfoot sugeriu. "Não quero despertar minha mãe de novo."

Harry assentiu fervorosamente, olhando para o retrato com o canto dos olhos. Padfoot agarrou a sacola e os dois foram para a cozinha. "Então, o que é Kreacher?" Harry perguntou enquanto Padfoot reabastecia o fogo de ontem à noite.

"Ele é um elfo doméstico", respondeu Padfoot, levantando-se. Atrás dele, as chamas crepitavam alegremente. "Criatura desagradável – não todos, apenas esse. Pensei que ele tinha morrido quando vi o estado desse lugar. Dei uma saída para conseguir comida – pensei que você estaria com fome. Kreacher deve ter me ouvido sair e veio investigar."

"O que elfos domésticos fazem?"

"Famílias bruxas antigas os tem para cozinhar e limpar, alguns até mesmo cuidam de crianças." Padfoot olhou ao redor da cozinha suja com desgosto. "Não acho que Kreacher tenha feito isso em anos. Gosta de maçãs?" ele indagou, revirando o saco. Harry assentiu. "Tem certeza? Comprei laranjas e peras também, apenas no caso..."

"Maçã está ótimo", disse Harry um pouco chocado; geralmente ele só comia o que lhe era dado. Ele aceitou com um tímido sorriso. "Obrigado." Ele traçou padrões na casca verde brilhante com uma unha suja antes de olhar para cima. "Por que o retrato falava? Ele está vivo?"

"Eu diria que algum mal da minha mãe se infiltrou nas paredes enquanto ela morava aqui", disse Padfoot, enrugando os lábios. Harry olhou ao redor, meio que esperando o fantasma da mãe de Padfoot aparecer. "Essa aura permaneceu aqui quando ela morreu e alguém obviamente a prendeu em uma pintura para manter Kreacher feliz."

"Você realmente odeia aqui, não é?" Harry disse calmamente.

Padfoot suspirou. "Minha mãe era horrível. Nunca fui bom o suficiente para ela, e eu amava meu irmão, mas nós éramos muito diferentes. Kreacher costumava me seguir e me dizer o quanto minha mãe me odiava. Meu... pai não ficava muito em casa, mas quando estava, geralmente era bêbado..." Harry fez uma careta. Ele tinha visto Tio Vernon bêbado uma vez e não era algo que ele esqueceria tão cedo. "É difícil não ver as coisas como elas eram", disse Padfoot, encolhendo os ombros. "Essa lareira, por exemplo, foi onde eu perdi meu primeiro dente porque escorreguei ao sair do Floo. Minha mãe deu um tapa na minha cabeça por manchar de sangue o tapete que costumava ficar ali e eu passei o resto do meu dia no quarto.

"A mesa", continuou com um aceno de sua mão, "foi onde meu pai me bateu na frente de todos os meus parentes por entrar para a Grifinória, ao invés da Sonserina..." Padfoot virou-se para o armário que continha lenha e sorriu levemente. "Esse armário", disse agora sorrindo largamente, "foi onde eu tive que esconder Remus e James, porque eles queriam me surpreender no meu aniversário, e todos os meus parentes haviam aparecido."

"Meu pai veio para cá?"

"Várias vezes?" Padfoot disse, balançando a cabeça.

Harry sorriu. "Quanto tempo eles tiveram que se esconder?"

"Quatro horas e meia, eu acho", respondeu Padfoot, sorrindo. "Era uma coisa boa que ambos fossem magros ou nunca teriam cabido. Certo, sem mais conversas até que você termine sua maçã e eu a minha." Harry olhou para a fruta intacta em sua mão, confuso. Tinha se esquecido de que estava lá.

"O que vamos fazer depois de comermos?" Harry questionou.

"Você faz um monte de perguntas", Padfoot falou.

"Desculpe", disse Harry rapidamente.

"Nunca disse que era uma coisa ruim." Padfoot pareceu divertido, Harry ficou aliviado ao ver. "Nós vamos explorar", acrescentou e depois franziu o cenho, de repente. "E pensei ter dito sem conversas." Harry sorriu.

**~oЖo~**

"Ah, Minerva! A que devo o prazer?" Albus Dumbledore perguntou, colocando sua recusa incompleta para o cargo de Ministro na gaveta de sua mesa; Millicent planejava se aposentar e queria que ele tomasse seu lugar. Ele olhou para cima, o sorriso escorregando de seu rosto. "Há algo de errado?" Sua usualmente pomposa Professora de Transfiguração parecia um pouco perturbada; seu cabelo preto caía fora de seu coque impecável e suas vestes estavam enrugadas como depois de usadas por muito tempo.

"Harry Potter não foi até Arabella Figg hoje", informou rapidamente.

"Eu vejo", disse ele, os lábios se contraindo. "Aceita uma gota de limão?"

Ela empurrou a tigela de doces para longe. "Ele não estava no carro quando eles saíram e não voltou com eles também", falou ela, cruzando os braços.

"Você está chateada porque ele foi deixado para trás", Dumbledore perguntou suavemente, "ou porque você não chegou a vê-lo em Arabella?"

Ela conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se. "Eu chequei a casa", ela admitiu, um pouco desafiadora. "Ele não estava lá, Albus, apenas tenho a sensação de que algo não está certo. Se ele não está lá e não está com seus parentes..." Seus olhos vagaram para o artigo de jornal sobre a mesa, aquele com a foto de Sirius Black nele.

"Sirius não pode ter pegado o menino", ele garantiu ao ver finalmente o que a incomodava. "As proteções..."

"Estão falhando", ela o interrompeu. "Mal pude senti-las, mesmo como um gato."

As sobrancelhas de Albus se arquearam. Animais tinham sentidos melhores que os seres humanos e eram exponencialmente melhores na detecção de atividade mágica. "Tem certeza?" perguntou, sabendo mesmo enquanto dizia que Minerva nunca viria até ele se não estivesse absolutamente certa.

"Claro que sim."

Albus sentou-se calmamente, deixando que os últimos minutos fossem absorvidos. Ele ficou mais complacente após a guerra, e não necessitou tomar medidas excessivamente autoritárias por um longo tempo. Finalmente, sua mente lutou para fora de seu estupor solitário. Ele virou-se para Minerva. "Preciso que você vá até a casa de Augusta Longbottom o mais brevemente possível. Mantenha Neville e ela seguros até eu chegar."

"E os outros?"

"Estão seguros no momento, acredito."

Minerva assentiu firmemente. "O que devo dizer a Augusta? Ela dificilmente ficará satisfeita quando eu aparecer em sua porta."

"Diga que estou à procura de respostas e a informarei quando às encontrar. Ela pode criar qualquer problema comigo quando eu chegar."

Minerva acenou rigidamente e saiu do escritório. Albus se levantou e caminhou até a lareira. As razões pelas quais as proteções pudessem falhar giravam em sua cabeça, e a preocupação revirou suas entranhas. _Certamente Sirius não podia ter tomado o menino... melhor garantir, no entanto..._ "Cabeça de Javali", disse com firmeza, dando um passo para as chamas verdes.

"Albus?"

"Boa noite, Aberfoth", Albus disso, passando correndo por seu irmão. "Sei que isso é terrivelmente rude da minha parte, mas boas maneiras devem vir em segundo plano esta noite."

"O qu-"

Assim que esteve do lado de fora, Albus fixou uma imagem da casa de Petunia Dursley em sua mente e desaparatou. Ele tropeçou um pouco em sua chegada à margem da garagem dos Dursley, mas não permitiu que isso o impedisse; ele andou pela trilha no jardim e apertou a campainha, o tempo todo se repreendendo mentalmente. A porta se abriu. "O que quer que você esteja vendendo, nós não estamos interessados", disse um homem grande com um bigode grosso e quase nenhum pescoço.

"Boa noite, Vernon", Albus o cumprimentou educadamente.

Os olhinhos do homem se estreitaram quando notou as vestes roxas de Albus. "O que você quer?"

"Posso entrar?"

"Não."

"Vernon! Quem está na porta?" Albus viu Petunia Dursley aparecer no corredor atrás de seu marido e empalidecer com a visão dele. "Você", ela disse.

"Eu", Albus confirmou, sorrindo agradavelmente. "Harry está em casa?"

"O que você quer com o menino?", perguntou ela, franzindo os lábios.

"Falar com ele", respondeu Albus, notando que ela empalideceu ainda mais.

"Você não pode", disse ela.

"Ele não está aqui", Vernon comentou alegremente.

"Perdão?" Albus disse calmamente ajustando seu chapéu.

"Ele não está aqui."

"Onde mais poderia estar?" Albus indagou, já temendo a resposta.

"Seu padrinho o levou." Uma sensação fria e doentia se instalou no estômago de Albus, tornando-o bastante satisfeito que ainda não houvesse comido.

"Quando?" questionou ele, sua voz trêmula.

"Na noite passada", disse Petunia. "Eu lhe enviei uma carta esta manhã", acrescentou a contragosto. "Para dizer que ele foi embora, e nós não queremos mais nada a ver com ele, com você ou com qualquer um da sua laia."

"Ficarei de olho no correio", disse Albus. "E me esforçarei por não incomodá-la no futuro, mas por agora, já estou aqui e tenho algumas perguntas a fazer ainda." Ambos os Dursley fizeram ruídos de desaprovação. "Você pode descrever esse homem?"

"Alto, cabelos negros", disse Vernon.

"Imundo", foi a contribuição de sua esposa.

Albus sacou a varinha, fazendo ambos os trouxas silvarem. "É ele?" Ele acenou com a varinha, fazendo com que uma imagem esfumaçada de Sirius Black se formasse no espaço entre eles.

"É sim", respondeu Petunia. "Mais magro, no entanto."

"E você simplesmente deixou que ele levasse o menino?"

"Ele o queria", falou Vernon, encolhendo os ombros. "Nós não."

"Ele é seu padrinho", disse Petunia. "Está legalmente autorizado a levar o garoto e o menino pareceu feliz em ir com ele." Ela fez uma pausa, olhando-o de maneira crítica e, em seguida, olhou ao redor para ver se não estavam sendo observados. "Já terminou por aqui? Não quero que os vizinhos façam perguntas amanhã."

Albus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Havia pouco sentido perguntar se eles lhes deram novos modos de contatar Harry. "Sim." A porta fechou-se em seu rosto. Ele virou-se se se afastou da porta. De alguma fora, suas proteções tinham falhado ou Sirius encontrou uma maneira de contorná-las. E agora ele tinha Harry.

Albus começou a descer a rua em busca de quaisquer vestígios mágicos que pudesse encontrar. Havia um conjunto sobreposto de vários encantos de Alteração de Aparência, especificamente aqueles ensinados no Programa de Treinamento de Auror. _Sirius, o que você fez...?_ Um pouco mais adiante em Privet Drive, ele encontrou marcas deixadas por um Encanto de Levitação, um Feitiço de Luz e, ao lado deles, o equivalente a marcas mágicas de pneus. Sem hesitar, Albus estendeu sua varinha.

BANG. "Bem-vindo ao Knight Bus. Meu nome é Je- Professor Dumbledore?!"

"Boa noite, Jeremy", cumprimentou Albus, dando a seu ex-aluno um sorriso tenso. "Estou precisando de ajuda e acho que você pode ser capaz de ajudar."

"É, er... Claro", disse ele parecendo um pouco assustado. "Nós podemos levá-lo a qualquer lugar..."

"Londres, por favor. Para o Ministério", comunicou Albus, pressionando um galeão em sua mão.

"Rede de Floo já era?" Albus riu. "Estou falando sério!" Jeremy disse.

"Não, apenas procuro uma forma alternativa de transporte." Jeremy deu-lhe um olhar cético. "Você pegou um homem e um menino aqui noite passada?" Albus perguntou enquanto se acomodava na ponta de uma cama de dossel.

Jeremy franziu o cenho. "Sim", respondeu, pensativo. "Sim, nós pegamos. Como é que você sabe disso?"

"Uma história para outro dia. Você poderia descrevê-los, por favor?"

"Loiro, ambos", disse Jeremy, estreitando os olhos. "Olhos azuis também, eu acho... O homem era... alto – não tanto quanto você, mas quase – com o rosto arredondado e o menino era magricela com óculos."

"De fato. E onde você os levou?"

"Caldeirão Furado primeiro", respondeu Jeremy firmando-se contra o dossel da cama de Albus quando o ônibus disparou. "Na segunda vez, nós os pegamos no Caldeirão Furado e o levamos para a Estação de Kings Cross."

"Será que eles entraram na estação?"

"Não, acho que não", disse Jeremy lentamente. "Eles atravessaram a rua logo que saíram."

_Mas eles poderiam ter atravessado de novo... ou simplesmente poderiam ter continuado a pé... Você sempre foi inteligente demais para seu próprio bem, Sirius._ "Ha- Feliz? O menino, ele estava feliz?"

"Parecia que sim. Riam desde que chegaram, em ambas as vezes." Jeremy olhou para fora da janela. "Aqui estamos, senhor."

"Obrigado, Jeremy", agradeceu Albus, espiando a caixa de telefone descascada. "Tenha uma boa noite."

"Você também, Professor", disse Jeremy, confuso, enquanto Albus caminhava para fora do ônibus e para a noite.

Dez minutos mais tarde, a ministra Millicent Bagnold desabou em sua cadeira e fixou em Albus um olhar atordoado. Ela era uma bruxa velha – embora ainda jovem se comparada a Albus – com o cabelo loiro dando lugar ao grisalho e lábios muito finos que estavam perpetuamente franzidos. "O Ministério fará tudo o que puder", disse ela com uma voz enérgica. "Mandarei Aurores à casa da Sra. Pettigrew imediatamente, e a da Sra. Longbottom mais tarde esta noite." Ela escreveu algo e então parou. "Está certo sobre os outros?"

"Ambos são perfeitamente capazes de se proteger, mas lhes apresentarei sua oferta quando for visitá-los." Millicent passou a nota a uma pequena coruja empoleirada perto da janela e ela voou para fora do escritório.

"Irá se juntar à busca?"

"Quando tiver tempo", respondeu Albus. Ele devia a Harry isso, e a Lily e James também; ele sabia que Sirius era o culpado de suas mortes, mas talvez se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais insistente em sua oferta para ser o Fiel do Segredo... Ele sacudiu a cabeça para clareá-la.

"Terei o Departamento de Registros Mágicos monitorando a lista de Mortes", informou em voz baixa. Albus fechou os olhos. "E o Departamento de Gestão e Controle de Crianças Mágicas monitorará o rastreamento de Harry Potter. Pode levar algum tempo para encontrar, uma vez que não costumam se preocupar com os arquivos de crianças com menos de onze anos, mas exceções podem e serão feitas... Black é capaz de criar proteções que bloqueiem o rastreamento?"

"Talvez", respondeu Albus cansado, mas a esperança começava a se agitar dentro dele. "Ele era um estudante talentoso, embora me surpreenderia se ele pensasse nisso tão rapidamente. Ele já usou magia ao redor do menino."

"Então ele já escorregou. Vamos esperar que ele faça isso de novo e poderemos devolver Potter para sua família pela manhã. Serei obrigada a abrir uma investigação adequada", disse Millicent. Albus assentiu. "E eu não posso fazer isso sem uma explicação. Qual será a história pública?"

Albus suspirou e se abaixou quando uma coruja carregando um envelope verde voou para dentro do escritório. "A verdade. Que Harry Potter foi sequestrado por Sirius Black. Jeremy Phillips, o condutor do Knight Bus, os viu."

"Eles usaram o Knight Bus? É um movimento ousado para Black."

"Escondido em plena vista", comentou Albus com outro suspiro. "Ele sempre foi inteligente."

"Embora imprudente."

"Com alguma esperança, é isso que o fará ser pego", disse Albus. "Ele era um Grifinório, afinal."

"Verdade? Eu o teria escolhido para Sonserina."

"Temo que esse lado dele estivesse enterrado tão profundamente que até mesmo nosso Chapéu Seletor não pôde encontrá-lo", Albus falou tristemente. Ele se levantou, colocando uma mecha solta de sua barba presa no cinto. "Receio ter que me desculpar, Millicent. Há outros com quem preciso conversar com relação aos acontecimentos da noite passada."

"É claro", disse ela, levantando-se par abrir a porta do escritório. "Você estará em contato, acredito?"

"Aguarde minha coruja na parte da manhã. E se os Aurores encontrarem qualquer coisa antes, então..."

"Vou deixá-lo saber", ela prometeu.

* * *

**N/T:**

Olhe eu dando as caras novamente! Vocês tem que admitir, eu nunca fui tão pontual na minha vida. O que acharam desse capítulo? Agora o Harry sabe a verdadeira história por trás da morte de seus pais, além de morar na residência da Mais Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black. As coisas ficaram um pouco confusas com Kreacher e Walburga Black, não? Pelo menos Sirius chegou a tempo, não consigo nem imaginar o que Kreacher teria feito com o 'pirralho ladrão'. E sobre Dumbledore descobrindo o 'rapto' do Harry? Ele pareceu tão abalado. Com certeza, não medirá esforços para encontrar os dois. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulo? Estão gostando? No capítulo passado eu não recebi nem uma review :( Não sejam tão tímidos comigo. Vejo vocês em breve.

Bjss e _au revoir_.


	5. O Menino-Que-Desapareceu

**Capítulo V – O Menino-Que-Desapareceu**

Por mais que Tia Petunia parecesse odiar a varinha de Padfoot no dia anterior, Harry pensou que ela poderia ter feito um bom uso de uma para ela mesma; a camada de poeira de meio centímetro de espessura que cobria tudo desapareceu com um movimento de pulso de Padfoot, e um feitiço murmurado foi todo o necessário para remover o papel de parede desgastado e engessar a parede, ou ter as esponjas limpando as janelas sujas sozinhas. Era estranho – _muito_ estranho – ir de alheio à existência de magia um dia, para viver com alguém que a usava para as tarefas mais corriqueiras no próximo.

Havia três banheiros em Grimmauld Place, e a única coisa neles que funcionava era um chuveiro no segundo andar. Se um dos dois quisesse usar a privada, eles tinham que ir ao banheiro público no pequeno parque do outro lado da rua. Padfoot insistiu em disfarces mágicos – como os usados na noite anterior – que mudavam a cada viagem, e também insistiu em trocar de roupa a cada uma das vezes, o que era mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Harry só tinha um par de calças jeans muito grandes e desbotadas, um par de shorts folgados e algumas camisas de grandes dimensões de Dudley, e as únicas roupas que Padfoot possuía era o vestido sujo – que os bruxos chamavam de vestes – que usou na noite anterior e o que quer que encontrassem na casa; ele tinha recebido um olhar estranho de uma mulher no parque por usar os coletes bordados e as calças listradas de seu irmão e um olhar mais estranho ainda do homem que os atendeu no supermercado.

Kreacher também desaprovou o traje de Padfoot, mas por razões completamente diferentes. "O traidor do sangue está tentando fingir que ele é um Black de novo", ele murmurou. "Oh, sim, Kreacher sabe. Kreacher vê. Oh, mas se minha pobre Senhora e Mestre Regulus vissem... Mestre Regulus morreria de vergonha de ver suas roupas finas usadas pelo Mestre ingrato. Eles dizem que foi para Azkaban por assassinato, oh, Kreacher não duvida, ele sempre teve um temperamento desagradável, e pensar no colete de Mestre Regulus sendo usado pelo Mestre cruel e assassino..."

"Ah, cale a boca", Padfoot retrucou, arrancando o artigo ofensivo. Estava bastante apertado – parecia que Padfoot tinha ombros mais largos que o irmão – e Padfoot não parecia gostar de usá-lo muito, se sua careta fosse qualquer indicação. "_Manere Frigus_", ele murmurou tocando em um dos armários dentro da despensa. "Ah, finalmente."

"O que você fez?"

"Encanto de Refrigeração." Harry olhou com interesse, mas parecia um armário normal para ele. Curioso, ele estendeu a mão e, em seguida, a puxou para longe do frio. "Poderia me passar o leite?" perguntou a Harry.

"Nem mesmo um por favor", Kreacher disse com sua voz rouca na porta da despensa, observando os dois. "Não é que o moleque mereça, mas a Senhora ainda ficaria com tanta vergonha de ver seu sangue falar com um miserável sangue-ruim..."

"O que é um sangue-ruim?" Harry perguntou.

Padfoot derrubou o leite. Ele caiu a seus pés e derramou por toda parte, molhando as meias e calças listradas. Kreacher soltou um guincho, estalou os dedos e a bagunça desapareceu.

"Não diga essa palavra", Padfoot disse em uma voz um tanto assustadora. "Nunca mais. Entendeu?" Harry acenou com a cabeça, sentindo-se muito pequeno. "Cai fora, Kreacher", Padfoot falou irritado, chutando o elfo longe; Kreacher estava deitado a seus pés inspecionando os danos causados à calça. Padfoot suspirou. "Essa palavra é... bem... um nome bastante desagradável para um bruxo ou bruxa nascido em uma família trouxa." O rosto de Padfoot se fechou. "Como sua mãe."

"Como vocês os chamam, então?"

"Nascido-trouxas. Você ouviu isso, Kreacher. Eu o proíbo de usar a palavra com 's' – aquela palavra com 's' – de novo." Kreacher parecia ter sido forçado a beber algo particularmente desagradável. Ele se arrastou para fora da despensa, murmurando baixinho. "Realmente sinto muito por isso", disse Padfoot, olhando para as costas do elfo com desgosto.

"Ele é sempre assim?"

"Basicamente. Ele..." Houve um grito gutural no andar de cima, um baque alto e, em seguida, o horrível retrato da Sra. Black começou a gritar. Padfoot parecia um pouco assustado, mas ele se levantou e saiu da despensa, sua varinha apertada na mão. "Fique aqui", falou a Harry baixinho e subiu as escadas. Houve outro grito estridente e uma pancada.

Harry esperou um momento antes de se esgueirar até as escadas e olhar para cima. Ele não podia ver nada além da parede no topo da escada, por isso ele arriscou subir. Não conseguia ver o corredor principal – as paredes da sala de jantar bloqueavam a visão – então, quando nada imediatamente atacou, ele se aventurou um pouco mais e espiou pela esquina.

Um porta-guarda-chuva encaroçado passou zunindo e pousou com um baque e uma nuvem de poeira. Alguma coisa debaixo dele guinchou. Kreacher deixou escapar um pequeno ruído triunfante e Padfoot, a quem Harry localizou no fim da escada, soltou uma gargalhada enquanto Kreacher enviava o porta-guarda-chuva atrás de outro coelhinho de poeira.

"Harry!" ele chamou. "Você pode subir se quiser!" Harry saiu do corredor um pouco culpado. "Isso foi rápido", comentou Padfoot, levantando uma sobrancelha. Harry nada disse, mas sentiu seu rosto em chamas. Ele se perguntou o que Padfoot diria; Tio Vernon o mandaria para seu armário agora. Padfoot deu-lhe um olhar contemplativo – inclinou-se para fora do caminho onde porta-guarda-chuva voou – e então disse: "Da próxima vez, espere mais tempo antes de aparecer. Isso não será suspeito." Harry arregalou os olhos. "Fazer barulho de passos, ou fingir estar sem fôlego é algo que você pode querer considerar", acrescentou ele, pensativo. "Só para dar um efeito."

"Você não está... você não...?"

"Eu não estou o quê?" Padfoot perguntou, batendo no lugar ao seu lado na escada.

Harry sentou-se um pouco nervoso. "Você não está zangado?"

"Erm... não..." Padfoot disse. A expressão dele mudou e ele pareceu perturbado. "Eu realmente não sou feito para essa coisa de paternidade, não é?" Antes que Harry tivesse a chance de responder a isso, ele deu de ombros e soltou uma risada-latido. "Eu te digo então: você come seus legumes hoje à noite no jantar e estamos quites. Fechado?"

"Er... ok", Harry disse.

Padfoot franziu o cenho. "Eu definitivamente estou fazendo isso errado. Você deveria achar isso injusto."

"Desculpe?" Harry disse.

"Não se desculpe, não é sua culpa." Harry só o encarou. Padfoot ficou quieto – os únicos ruídos eram aqueles feitos por Kreacher e os coelhinhos de poeira estalando fora da existência – e então disse: "Foda-se." As sobrancelhas de Harry se arquearam, mas ele não pareceu notar. "... Eu vou fazer essa coisa de guardião do meu jeito. Serei tão razoável quanto eu quiser e você apenas lide com isso."

"Erm..."

"E eu agradeceria se você não usasse aquela palavra que eu usei antes", Padfoot acrescentou, parecendo envergonhado. "Sua mãe me mataria."

"O que meu pai pensaria?"

"Ele acharia engraçado", disse Padfoot, sorrindo ligeiramente. "Ele e Remus provavelmente teriam apostado sobre qual palavra eu teria deixado escapar primeiro, ou quantos anos você teria antes que eu corrompesse você."

A reação se ajustava bastante com o rosto risonho que Harry viu no espelho de Padfoot na noite anterior. Lentamente, ele estava construindo uma ideia de como seus pais eram, e quanto mais descobria – o que era razoavelmente pouco –, mais ele desejava que tivesse tido a chance de conhecê-los.

Padfoot riu ao seu lado. Harry seguiu seu olhar até Kreacher, que estava tentando esmagar outro coelhinho de poeira. "Por que ele não usa magia de uma vez?" Harry perguntou pensando em como Padfoot lidou com eles na noite passada.

"Elfos domésticos e coelhinhos de poeira são inimigos mortais", respondeu Padfoot, encolhendo os ombros. "Alguns elfos domésticos só querem que eles sumam enquanto outros ficam..." Kreacher soltou um grito agudo. "Bem, ficam um pouco como Kreacher, e pensam que o melhor é uma morte dolorosa, suponho."

"Inimigos mortais?"

"Um elfo doméstico vive para agradar", disse Padfoot, e ambos observaram Kreacher pisoteando uma das criaturas cinzentas. "Um coelhinho de poeira é a prova viva de que um elfo não conseguiu manter a casa limpa. Eles tomam isso como um insulto pessoal."

"Mas Kreacher vive aqui há anos", Harry disse. "Eles já não deveriam ter sumido até agora?"

Padfoot pensou por um momento. "Não. Depois que minha mãe morreu, eu acho que Kreacher reconheceu em algum nível – um nível bem profundo de seu subconsciente, sabe – que ele não servia a mais ninguém. Elfos domésticos só tem orgulho do seu trabalho quando alguém está por perto para apreciá-lo – ou puni-lo por não fazer. Agora que estamos aqui, ele tomará algum orgulho da casa."

"O que são os coelhinhos de poeira?" perguntou Harry, seus olhos seguindo um deles que passou pulando com Kreacher em estreita perseguição. "Eles estão vivos?" Eram bastante pequenos – do tamanho de ratos ao invés de coelhos – e cinzentos, com orelhas longas e corpos redondos.

"Não de verdade. Eles são feitos de magia", disse Padfoot. "Uma casa trouxa fica suja, se não for cuidada, certo?" Harry assentiu. "O mesmo acontece com casas bruxas. As enfermarias enfraquecem um pouco, se houver, e vazam resíduos mágicos que os formam." Ele apontou para um dos coelhos que estava satisfatoriamente mordiscando um pedaço do tapete desgastado. "Quando eles morrem – essa não é bem a palavra certa, mas a única que consigo pensar –, a magia volta para reforçar a casa e seus ocupantes."

"Então as – você chamou de enfermarias?" Padfoot assentiu. "Estão fracas?"

"Eu preciso fazer algo sobre isso em breve", disse Padfoot, pensativo. "Mas nos livrarmos dos coelhinhos de poeira é provavelmente um bom começo."

Harry observou Kreacher esmagar outro sobre o tapete. "Como?"

Padfoot sorriu maliciosamente e, em seguida, não mais um homem estava sentado ali, e sim um grande cão desgrenhado. Harry deu um salto. Levaria algum tempo para se acostumar. Padfoot pulou e latiu para Harry, sua cauda abanando, e depois trotou atrás de um coelhinho de poeira.

Entre eles, Kreacher e Padfoot pareciam ter as coisas sob controle, então Harry observou um pouco – e gargalhou quando Padfoot derrapou sobre uma mancha de poeira e soltou um ganido que soou impressionantemente com um palavrão – e depois foi coagido a um jogo de pega-pega com seu cão-padrinho enquanto Kreacher continuava a declarar guerra contra os coelhinhos de poeira.

Se o dia fosse qualquer indicação do que estava por vir, Harry pensou que desfrutaria muito mesmo de sua vida com Padfoot.

**~oЖo~**

Remus Lupin havia pensado que sua vida era tão ruim quanto era possível ser. Ele passou o último mês em um acampamento lobisomem, tentando fazer Greyback ver a razão – a quem estava ficando agitado novamente e havia mordido uma menina um mês atrás – e retornou há apenas uma semana, com uma série de novas cicatrizas por seus esforços, para descobrir que Sirius Black, seu velho amigo-que-virou-inimigo, tinha escapado de Azkaban; pouquíssimas notícias do mundo bruxo conseguiam chegar aos campos, infelizmente. Como se tudo isso não fosse o suficiente, as coisas se tornaram mil vezes pior com a chegada de um cansado e – pela primeira vez desde que Remus o conhecera – assustado Professor Dumbledore.

"Não quero os Aurores aqui", comunicou Remus. "Posso lidar com Sirius, se isso chegar a acontecer."

"Assim pensei", Dumbledore disse calmamente e depois ficou em silêncio.

"Isso não faz sentido!" Remus falou com a voz abafada, pois seu rosto estava enterrado em suas mãos cicatrizadas. "Sirius..." Remus tinha decidido há muito tempo que ele ainda chamaria Sirius de Sirius, pelas mesmas razões que ele chamava Voldemort de Voldemort, "... não tinha que dizer aos trouxas que ele estava levando Harry. Faria mais sentido apenas sequestrá-lo."

"Temo que Sirius possa ter enlouquecido em seu tempo em Azkaban", disse Dumbledore, os olhos sem seu costumeiro brilho. "O que faz sentido para ele pode parecer loucura para nós."

"Sirius sempre foi um pouco louco", admitiu Remus, uma sombra de um sorriso cruzando suas feições antes que ele se lembrasse do que tinha acontecido e o reprimisse. "Mas não consigo entender porque ele o levou! Harry matou Voldemort, então _talvez_ Sirius queira vingança, mas se fosse matá-lo, então, ele teria feito isso até agora, não é? Ele não teria sequer se preocupado em 'adotar' Harry, era só matá-lo e fugir."

"Você está se esquecendo da profecia."

Remus teve que pensar por um momento. James sentou-se com Sirius e ele anos atrás e explicou em uma voz extraordinariamente séria que Voldemort estava atrás de Harry. Peter não os tinha visitado naquele dia – ele estava doente – e por isso não sabia sobre isso. Remus desejava amargamente que Sirius fosse o único doente e Peter que tivesse ouvido em vez disso. Lily e James ainda poderiam...

_Não. Eu não vou pensar sobre isso_. Remus forçou seus pensamentos de volta à profecia. Levou um momento para se lembrar dela, e mais um momento para identificar a parte a que Dumbledore se referia; seu coração deu um pequeno salto.

"'E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro'", ele ofegou.

Dumbledore pareceu mais velho do que Remus já tinha visto. "É possível, é claro, que Sirius matar Harry por ordem de Voldemort cumpriria isso", contou pesadamente. "Mas Voldemort, como sabe, leva a profecia muito a sério. Sirius, sem dúvida, lhe contou a profecia completa quando trocou de lado e, se estou correto, Voldemort quererá matar Harry pessoalmente. Sirius apenas o manterá em cativeiro até que o momento chegue."

"Então Sirius não vai machucá-lo", disse Remus.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos. "Não temos nenhuma garantia disso. A única coisa que podemos supor – e não com segurança – é que Harry está vivo."

"Nós temos que encontrá-lo", disse Remus, pondo-se de pé para andar.

"Sabe de algo que possa nos ajudar a encontrá-los?"

"Você está me perguntando se ele entrou em contato comigo?" perguntou Remus, parando no meio do caminho. "Está insinuando que estou ajudando-o?"

"Remus, sente-se", pediu Dumbledore com um suspiro. "Eu não disse nada do gênero. Estou pedindo sua ajuda, porque você o conhece melhor que ninguém."

"Eu pensei que o conhecia", Remus murmurou. Ele suspirou alto, jogando sua cabeça para trás. "Você disse que ele foi para Londres?" perguntou ele. "Enid está segura?"

"A Sra. Pettigrew está sob guarda", Dumbledore assegurou. "Ela será transferida para uma casa segura dentro de uma semana."

"E o filho de Alice e Frank. Neville?" Remus indagou, preocupado que Sirius pudesse estar em seu caminho para cumprir a profecia.

"Minerva está lá agora." Remus assentiu, aliviado. "Eu obtive a confirmação de que Sirius visitou o Caldeirão Furado."

"Eu não acho que tenha a ver com visitar Tom", Remus disse secamente. "Ele teria ido a Diagon Alley."

"Não a Knockturn?"

Remus franziu os lábios e negou com a cabeça. "Não consigo ver qualquer razão para ele ir até lá, especialmente se Harry estivesse com ele. Crianças se destacam em Knockturn Alley." Dumbledore concordou. "Então, ele provavelmente foi lá por dinheiro", disse Remus, olhando para o teto de sua sala de estar. "Sei que ninguém ainda estava procurando por Harry, mas mesmo assim... Sair com ele em público era arriscado, e ele não faria isso se não fosse necessário."

"Por que dinheiro? Sirius não parecia se importar muito com isso durante os dias da Ordem."

"Ele não se importava, eu acho que não, mas ele não é tolo o suficiente para pensar que pode conseguir sem isso. E dinheiro é a única coisa em Diagon Alley que não pode ser pedido por coruja."

"Pedirei ao Ministério para enviar pessoas lá à primeira hora. Algo mais?"

"Se eu estiver certo sobre ele ir a Gringotts por dinheiro, então ele provavelmente planeja ficar em algum lugar por um tempo... o que me faz pensar que ele ainda tem Harry... Alguém já checou seu antigo apartamento?"

"Eu questionei sobre isso no Ministério", disse Dumbledore. "Foi reclamado um ano após ele ser enviado para Azkaban. Seus pertences foram levados como evidência e estão retidos em uma instalação de armazenamento de propriedade do Ministério. O apartamento está ocupado atualmente, e sob guarda de Aurores no caso de Sirius decidir voltar."

"Mas ele ainda não voltou?"

"Tanto quanto o Ministério ou eu estejamos cientes, não. Pode pensar em qualquer outro lugar que Sirius poderia ir?"

"Hogwarts, talvez? James, Peter, Sirius e eu a conhecíamos melhor do que ninguém... Não há nenhuma razão para ele ir lá, no entanto. Se Harry estivesse na escola poderia haver, mas ele não está..." Remus pensou profundamente por um momento. Potter Manor havia sido destruída na guerra e o chalé de James e Lily em Godric's Hollow não estava em condições de ser habitada. "O único lugar que consigo pensar é Grimmauld Place e Sirius odiava lá..."

"Está vazio", informou Dumbledore. "Alastor procurou ele mesmo no sábado e novamente na segunda-feira." _Harry foi levado na terça-feira, porém_, Remus pensou. Dumbledore pareceu ler sua mente. "Marlene foi dita para manter-se atenta e nós não ouvimos mais nada."

Remus balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Eu realmente não consigo pensar em outro lugar onde ele pode ter ido, Professor."

"Obrigado por sua ajuda, então, Remus. Preciso retornar a Hogwarts, mas estarei em contato; sua visão sobre como Sirius pensa poderia ajudar a encontrar Harry."

"Só isso?" Remus perguntou sem rodeios.

"Por enquanto. Ouso dizer que os Aurores terão perguntas para você, mas demorará mais um dia, porém acredito que..."

"Esta é a única maneira em que posso ajudar? Respondendo a perguntas?"

"Única maneira? Remus, você tem sido inestimável."

"Eu quero estar lá fora ajudando", disse Remus. "Quero estar procurando. Ele é o filho de James e Lily! Ele é meu afilhado!"

"Perdão?"

"Na noite em que Harry nasceu, James e Sirius invadiram a sala de administração de St. Mungo's e me fizeram madrinha de Harry. Não é exatamente legal, mas James não teria feito se realmente não quisesse dizer isso", Remus falou tudo isso muito rapidamente, agitado demais para se importar que sua habitual atitude de calma estivesse escorregando e que ele estivesse muito perto de gritar.

"Ah, sim, eu me lembro de você dizendo isso..."

"Sim, eu disse. Foi na noite em que você levou Harry para a casa de sua tia", relembrou Remus, amargamente.

"Remus, você sabe o porquê eu não pude dar-lhe a guarda do menino..." Dumbledore contou.

"Posso entender que você quisesse mantê-lo seguro, e querer que ele crescesse longe dos olhos do público", disse Remus, frustrado, pois eles argumentaram sobre isso várias vezes no passado. "Eu _não_ entendo porque você me proibiu de ter qualquer contato com ele. E eu certamente não sei porque não pude conhecê-lo depois que Sirius fugiu; Harry teria estado seguro comigo! Você poderia ter posto enfermarias – talvez não tão fortes como era com Petunia, mas fortes o suficiente – e eu teria sido capaz de protegê-lo."

"Remus, você _sabe _porque eu não poderia fazer isso..."

"Eu sou perigoso uma vez por mês. Ele poderia ficar com Arabella, ou voltar para sua tia durante a lua cheia e ficado comigo o resto de tempo! Eu..."

"O Ministério não teria aprovado", interrompeu Dumbledore.

"Desde quando você se importa com o que o Ministério gosta ou desgosta?" perguntou Remus.

"A última coisa que precisávamos era o Ministério se preocupando com sua capacidade de cuidar dele e removê-lo de sua guarda e da minha."

"A última coisa que precisávamos era que Sirius o sequestrasse, maldição!" Remus gritou. Com um suspiro, ele se recostou na parede. "Sinto muito, Professor", desculpou-se ele, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

"Não há necessidade de pedir desculpas", disse Dumbledore, descansando a mão sobre o ombro trêmulo de Remus. Com isso, Remus ficou surpreso ao descobrir, veio o cheiro de culpa. _Então, agora, o Professor Dumbledore queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes também..._ "Estar chateado é compreensível, e sentir raiva é mais ainda. Eu realmente preciso voltar para a escola agora, mas verei o que posso fazer em relação a você ser envolvido nas buscas."

"Obrigado", agradeceu Remus com a voz abafada. "Há Pó de Floo sobre a lareira."

"Sim, eu me lembro. Cuide-se, Remus, e me deixe saber se pensar em algo. Escritório do Diretor. Hogwarts." Houve um som sibilante e então ele se foi. Remus deslizou pela parede até o chão e começou a chorar.

**~oЖo~**

Harry correu para a biblioteca, os olhos à procura de um esconderijo. Ele descartou imediatamente as paredes cobertas de prateleiras – jamais chegaria ao topo a tempo –, a mesa era fixa à parede, de modo que se esconder debaixo dela não funcionaria... Harry correu para o segundo andar, quase derrubando Kreacher no processo.

"Desculpe", disse apressadamente enquanto o elfo o encarava furiosamente. Padfoot ameaçou libertá-lo depois de um comentário particularmente desagradável e Kreacher estava um pouco nervoso ao redor deles agora, apesar de Padfoot não ter a intenção de cumprir sua ameaça; Padfoot explicou a Harry que Kreacher permaneceria na casa, só assim ele não sairia correndo e diria ao Ministério da Magia onde Harry e Padfoot estavam. Harry, resignado a companhia de Kreacher por um futuro imprevisível, estava determinado a ser civil, apesar de não gostar muito do elfo terrível.

"O pirralho Potter precisa olhar por onde anda", disse Kreacher ao tapete comido pelas traças. "Kreacher poderia ter se ferido. Não que Mestre se importe. Mestre é um desgraçado sem coração..."

"Você poderia me levar lá embaixo com sua coisa de Appraratação?" Harry perguntou sem fôlego. Ontem à tarde, Padfoot manuseou em uma tapeçaria na sala e conseguiu vincular Kreacher a Harry. Enquanto o elfo agora tinha que obedecer às ordens de Harry, ele, que estava bem acostumado a receber ordens, sentia que era educado perguntar. "Por favor?" acrescentou.

"O moleque tem pernas, mas ele quer que Kreacher ande por ele, oh, sim. Pobre Senhora choraria se visse Kreacher sendo usado como um meio de transporte..."

"Eu estou me escondendo de Padfoot", contou Harry. "É um jogo. E se Padfoot me encontrar, ele ganha, mas se ele não puder, _eu_ ganho." Harry aprendeu muito rapidamente que Kreacher gostava de Padfoot tanto quanto Padfoot gostava de Kreacher, o que não era muito. Tinha descoberto que um faria qualquer coisa para ofender o outro; Padfoot gostava de falar mais alto do que o necessário sobre quão horrível sua mãe era e Kreacher gostava de tentar encontrar brechas nas ordens mais simples. "Ele não vai perceber que eu posso chegar lá embaixo, porque ele está no primeiro andar."

"O Mestre não gosta de perder", disse Kreacher alegremente. Ele fixou em Harry um olhar curioso e, em seguida, estendeu a mão. Harry a pegou. Os dedos ossudos de Kreacher apertaram os dele e depois ambos estavam sendo espremidos. Os ouvidos de Harry estalaram e ele sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo puxado através de um tubo e então, antes que estivesse totalmente ciente disso, estava de pé na cozinha. Ele agarrou a borda da mesa, com medo de tombar.

"Obrigado", ele arfou, tentando se reorientar.

"Pelo menos o moleque tem boas maneiras", Kreacher murmurou.

Harry ignorou isso e começou a fazer chá. Ele imaginou que, no momento em que Padfoot percebesse que ele não estava lá em cima, o chá estaria pronto e eles poderiam ter uma pausa antes de voltar à limpeza. "Quer um pouco?", perguntou a Kreacher enquanto manuseava desajeitadamente as xícaras de chá de prata polida na cômoda. Kreacher o encarava como se nunca tivesse visto Harry antes. "Kreacher?"

"Não", respondeu Kreacher lentamente. "Não, Kreacher está muito ocupado para o chá. Mestre nunca deixaria Kreacher descansar para o chá."

"Padfoot não vai se importar", disse Harry, levando tudo de volta para a bancada da cozinha.

"Não, sem chá", Kreacher insistiu. Suas orelhas abanaram quando ele balançou a cabeça. "O pirralho Potter deve sentar-se. Kreacher vai servir. Mestre nunca perdoaria Kreacher se o moleque se queimasse com a chaleira", disse o elfo, vagando pela cozinha e enxotando Harry longe da bancada. "Mestre gosta de _scones_ com seu chá", Kreacher murmurou. "Oh, sim, Kreacher lembra, _scones_ com geleia."

"Você quer ajuda?" Harry perguntou, levantando-se do seu lugar a mesa da cozinha.

"Não, não. Kreacher vive para servir a Casa dos Black", disse Kreacher, estalando os dedos. Farinha, açúcar e ovos flutuaram da despensa. Harry de repente estava muito feliz de terem esvaziado e reabastecido a despensa no dia anterior, uma vez que Kreacher provavelmente teria feito _scones_, independente do fato dos ingredientes serem frescos ou não.

Quando Padfoot finalmente desceu as escadas – quase uma hora depois que Harry e Kreacher – Harry estava em seu terceiro _scone_ e sua xícara de chá quase vazia. "Descobriu ou não?" Harry perguntou, espalhando mais geleia em seu _scone_.

"Não", Padfoot resmungou, depois de ter se recuperado de sua surpresa. "Pensei que você pudesse estar em algum lugar no meu antigo quarto."

"Por que você desceu, então?"

"Senti cheiro de comida", respondeu Padfoot com um sorriso tímido. Harry riu e lhe passou uma xícara de chá. "Você tem sido produtivo."

"Agradeça a Kreacher", disse Harry dando uma mordida em seu _scone_.

"Kreacher?" Padfoot falou, congelando com a colher suspensa sobre o pote de açúcar. Ele lançou um olhar para o agora não tão cheio prato de _scones_. "Kreacher fez os _scones_?" Padfoot indagou bruscamente.

"E o chá", disse Harry, imperturbável.

"Então ele serve para alguma coisa", comentou Padfoot, franzindo a testa para o esconderijo de Kreacher. "Quem teria imaginado?" Harry franziu a testa também, mas para seu padrinho. Padfoot notou e suspirou, fazendo uma careta. "_Obrigado_, Kreacher", ele gritou. Kreacher murmurou algo por trás da porta de seu esconderijo. A expressão de Harry clareou imediatamente, fazendo Padfoot sorrir.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou.

"Sua mãe costumava usar esse mesmo olhar quando James e eu éramos convidados para eventos do Ministério e tínhamos que conversar com políticos velhos e estúpidos." Harry sorriu. "Alguns deles eram os bastardos mais vaidosos que já conheci, e todos eram tão chatos que poderiam colocar um insone para hibernar, mas ainda tínhamos que ser educados com eles." Harry riu por trás de sua xícara de chá. Padfoot olhou para ele por um momento, depois para sua própria xícara de chá intocada e, logo após, para o prato de _scones_. "É melhor que não estejam envenenados", advertiu ele. Harry bufou chá por seu nariz.

Eles passaram o restante do dia no banheiro do primeiro andar – como o resto da casa, cobras parecia ser a decoração predominante; as alças das gavetas, a maçaneta, as torneiras e o chuveiro eram todos de serpentes – tentando restaurá-lo para algum nível de funcionalidade. Padfoot teve a ajuda de Kreacher – o elfo conseguiu fazer o vaso funcionar novamente –, mas também havia levado os dois à loucura com seus murmúrios intermináveis, então Padfoot o tinha dispensado novamente.

"Isso me lembra das detenções", contou com carinho, pulverizando a pia com um jato de água com sabão de sua varinha.

"Eles fizeram vocês limparem pias?" indagou Harry, incrédulo.

Padfoot sorriu para sua expressão chocada. "O Banheiro dos Monitores inteiro", disse com tristeza. "E não estávamos autorizados a usar magia nenhuma."

"O que vocês fizeram para ganhar isso?" Harry perguntou baixando a esponja.

Padfoot sorriu de uma forma que Harry estava começando a conhecer muito bem; envergonhado, mas sem um pingo de arrependimento pelo que fosse que ele tinha feito. "Foi ideia de James", informou ele. "O Monitor Sonserino – Yaxley, eu acho que era seu nome – era uma dor na bunda conosco... Sempre chamando James e eu de traidores do sangue e dando a Moony um tempo difícil porque ele tinha roupas de segunda mão... Prongs já gostava da sua mãe..."

"Prongs é meu pai?" questionou Harry, confuso.

Padfoot pareceu chocado. "Eu não te disse ainda?" Harry balançou a cabeça. Padfoot gemeu. "Desculpe, garoto, sim, James era Prongs. Remus era Moony – você já sabia disso –, eu sou Padfoot e Peter era Wormtail."

"Espere", disse Harry, olhando para seu padrinho. "Seu nome não é Padfoot?"

"Er... não", respondeu Padfoot. Harry só o encarou. "É Sirius. Você nunca ouviu Kreacher dizendo?"

"Sirius Black", meditou Harry, estourando uma bolha de sabão particularmente resistente em sua esponja. "Não, eu não ouvi; ele só te chama de 'Mestre'." Padfoot – Sirius – riu entre os dentes. "Então, porque vocês têm apelidos?"

"Por causa das nossas formas Animagas."

"Padfoot para um cão, Wormtail para um rato... O que eram Moony e Prongs?"

"Moony era... um lobo", Padfoot respondeu, sua expressão mudando ligeiramente. "Prongs era um veado."

"Minha mãe era uma Animaga também?" Padfoot negou com a cabeça. Harry levou um momento para processar isso. E depois: "Então, o que você fez para o Banheiro dos Monitores?"

Padfoot sorriu largamente. "Como eu estava dizendo, Yaxley era um verdadeiro idiota. Ele pensava que era melhor que sua mãe, porque tinha pais bruxos e ela não tinha – se lembra daquela palavra com -s-?"

Harry assentiu e depois riu. "Ele não gostava dela porque seus pais não eram mágicos? Isso é estupidez."

"Isso era sobre o que se tratava a guerra", disse ele gravemente. As sobrancelhas de Harry se arquearam. "Mas você está completamente certo; é estúpido. Nós decidimos fazê-lo pagar por isso."

"Como?"

"Eu queria colocar algo em sua comida", disse Padfoot, testando para ver se a torneira funcionava. Água laranja enferrujada pulverizou em todas as direções diferentes para fora da boca da serpente e ele rapidamente desligou-a novamente, chacoalhando-se como um cachorro. "Fazer sua barba crescer, mudar seu cabelo para rosa, algo assim. Prongs não achava que isso fosse bom o suficiente. Não lembro se foi Moony ou seu pai quem conseguiu, mas _alguém_ colocou suas mãos em uma lula viva – nós colocamos alguns encantos sobre ela para torná-la mais inteligente e ser capaz de sobreviver na água de banho, e também enfeitiçamos sua tinta para ser pegajosa – e conseguimos colocá-la nas tubulações, pouco antes do banho de Yaxley."

"Onde o plano deu errado?"

"O que faz você pensar que deu?"

"Você disse que foram pegos", disse Harry.

"Eu culpo Moony por isso", Padfoot fungou. "Como nosso pesquisador, ele deveria ter mencionado que os encantos que nós lançamos na lula para adicionar qualidades à sua tinta reagiriam com os Feitiços Expansivos nas torneiras de bolhas."

"O que aconteceu então?" Harry perguntou, tentando não rir da imagem que estava se formando em sua cabeça.

"A lula cresceu", disse Padfoot com sua risada-latido. Ele tocou a torneira com sua varinha de novo, murmurando algo em voz baixa e, em seguida, abriu a torneira. Água limpa e boa fluiu normalmente dessa vez. "A coisa não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo e pulverizou tinta em todos os lugares – tinta extra pegajosa, posso acrescentar..."

"Será que acertou Yaxley?"

"Oh, sim", contou Padfoot alegremente. "Sim, eu não acho que ele ficou devidamente limpo por um mês. Mas fomos atingidos também; Prongs, Moony, Peter e eu pingamos tinta do Banheiro dos Monitores até nosso dormitório." Harry fez uma careta de simpatia. "Minnie não ficou nada feliz quando ela descobriu."

"Minnie?"

"Professora Minerva McGonagall", respondeu Padfoot. "Mestre de Transfiguração e também Chefe da Casa da Grifinória."

"Ela era rigorosa?" Harry perguntou. Seu título certamente sugeria isso.

"Sim, mas justa também, mesmo que eu não pensasse assim na época. Você verá o que eu quero dizer em poucos anos."

"Quando?"

"Quando for para Hogwarts", disse Padfoot, dando-lhe um olhar engraçado. "Não falamos sobre isso durante o jantar?"

"Certo", falou Harry, lembrando-se. Ele deu a seu padrinho um tímido sorriso. "Sinto muito."

Padfoot sorriu, pegando a esponja. "Não se preocupe com isso. Mas quando chegar lá – a Hogwarts, quero dizer – certifique-se de dar uma olhada no lago."

"Por quê?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que determinado cefalópode gigante com tinta extremamente pegajosa agora chama o lago de casa..."

**~oЖo~**

"Maldição mil vezes amaldiçoada", disse Padfoot enfaticamente no terceiro dia. Ele deixou o jornal cair sobre a mesa.

"O quê?", Harry perguntou baixando a colher.

"Eu meio que esperava que Dumbledore e o Ministério mantivessem isso em segredo."

"Isso?"

"Que eu sequestrei você", explicou Padfoot com um sorriso tenso. Ele suspirou para o jornal e o estendeu em direção a Harry. "Eles organizaram uma equipe de busca."

Harry olhou para a foto na primeira página no jornal, que estava bem ao lado de uma de Padfoot rosnando para o fotógrafo. "Como eles conseguiriam a minha foto da escola? E por que ela está se mexendo?" Lembrou-se do dia em que tinha sido tirada; naquela manhã, Dudley o empurrara e o ele empurrara de volta, bem a tempo para a Sra. Peterson ver.

Ela lhe deu um sermão sobre como tratar seus colegas com respeito e decidiu mantê-lo sob suas vistas pelo resto do dia para ter certeza de que ele não machucaria mais ninguém. Ela estava de pé, bem atrás do fotógrafo quando a foto foi tirada, olhando-o furiosamente. Não era realmente de se estranhar que o Harry na foto parecesse tão assustado.

"Sua tia devia ter uma cópia", disse Padfoot, parecendo distraído. "E eles a encantaram para que se mexesse, porque bruxos não estão acostumados ainda a fotos trouxas."

"Huh", murmurou Harry, começando a ler o artigo:

_O sequestro de Harry Potter, o garoto que todos nós conhecemos como 'O Outro Menino-Que-Sobreviveu' (foto acima), colocou dúvidas sobre a segurança dos seguidores d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado na mente da comunidade mágica pela primeira vez em sete anos. Acredita-se que o assassino Sirius Black (foto acima, também) se aproximou de Potter em um parquinho perto de sua casa em Little Whinging na terça-feira à noite e o convenceu a abandonar seus parentes trouxas, que, felizmente, não foram prejudicados durante o sequestro._

_Albus Dumbledore foi o responsável por enviar o menino para viver com os trouxas primeiramente e agora enfrenta críticas abertas por não mudá-lo mais cedo. "O menino deveria ter sido tirado daquele lugar assim que Black escapou", disse uma bruxa em Bath. "Ou, pelo menos, a casa deveria ter sido posta sob supervisão Auror."_

_Em seu discurso ontem à noite, Albus Dumbledore admitiu ele próprio ter pensado que Harry estivesse seguro sob as enfermarias que ele montara ao redor da casa em Little Whinging logo após a derrota d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. O Desfazedor de Maldições Junior William Weasley falou aos jornalistas após investigar a propriedade: "Eu não sei o que aconteceu", disse Weasley. "Tanto quanto posso dizer, as enfermarias estavam em pleno funcionamento nesta terça-feira à noite e começaram a ruir no mesmo dia muito mais tarde ou possivelmente na quarta-feira de manhã. Tudo o que sabemos é que elas desapareceram por agora." Ele também afirmou que as enfermarias eram 'fortes' e que tal deterioração rápida 'não é normal'. Claramente, Black está por trás disso._

_Depois de deixar a casa em Little Whinging, acredita-se que Black alterou sua aparência e a de Potter antes de chamar o Knight Bus, que os levou para o Caldeirão Furado, em Londres. Jeremy Phillips, o condutor do Knight Bus, conversou com os dois sem notar nada anormal. "Eles pareciam legais para mim, com um pai e filho normal", contou durante sua entrevista esta manhã. "Não suspeitei de nada, mas acho que isso é uma coisa boa, porque não tenho nenhum treinamento especial. Eu poderia ter terminado como Pettigrew."_

_A equipe do Banco Gringotts confirmou que Black e Potter visitaram e que fizeram uma retirada do jazigo da família Black, embora nenhum relato tenha sido dado aos Aurores ou jornalistas. Quando inqueridos sobre o assunto, a equipe se recusou a dar qualquer outro detalhe além do fato de que os dois estiveram lá, devido ao resto ser 'privado'. Os Aurores estão investigando a possibilidade de um duende cúmplice de Black, mas até agora os duendes são inflexíveis sobre se envolverem em assuntos bruxos._

_O paradeiro de Black e Potter permanece desconhecido, embora se acredite que permaneçam na Inglaterra. Em um comunicado esta manhã, a Ministra Bagnold 'encoraja qualquer um com qualquer informação sobre Black ou Potter que entre com contato com o Escritório Auror imediatamente'._

_Além da investigação conduzida pelo Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, o rico benfeitor do Ministério, Lucius Malfoy, concordou em financiar uma busca conduzida por voluntários: "Acredito ser de partir o coração", disse o Sr. Malfoy ao deixar o Ministério noite passada, "que uma criança tão jovem e indefesa como o pequeno Harry Potter esteja nas mãos de um homem como Sirius Black. Como pai de dois meninos de mesma idade que o jovem Potter, senti como um dever moral ajudar de qualquer forma possível. Minha esposa e eu sentimos que um pouco de nosso ouro é um preço pequeno a ser pago pelo resgate de Potter". O Sr. Malfoy também afirmou que ele mesmo se juntará às buscas quando possuir tempo e convida os demais a fazerem o mesmo: "Não acredito que algumas horas do meu tempo, ou de qualquer um, à proposito, sejam mais importantes que a vida de uma criança. Quem estiver interessado em ajudar pode entrar em contato comigo por coruja e eu atribuirei um papel adequado nas buscas."_

_Até que ele seja encontrado, nossos pensamentos vão para Harry Potter, que sem dúvida está aterrorizado, e a seus parentes trouxas, que devem estar abalados pelo sequestro._

"Abalados?" Harry perguntou, sufocando uma risada. "Eles conversaram com os Dursley, afinal?"

"Hmm?" Padfoot disse ainda soando distante. "Oh, provavelmente não." A cadeira raspou no chão quando ele se levantou para fazer uma xícara de chá. "Quer uma?" Harry balançou a cabeça. "O que você achou do resto?" Padfoot perguntou cautelosamente, apontando para o jornal.

"Não sei", disse Harry olhando parra o título: _O Menino-Que-Desapareceu_. "Todo mundo parece realmente preocupado..."

"Eu disse que haveria pessoas procurando por nós", lembrou Padfoot, sentando-se novamente.

"Eu só não sabia que haveria tantas pessoas procurando..." Harry explicou, descascando o verniz da mesa com a unha. Padfoot assoprou seu chá fumegante antes de fitar Harry novamente. "Eles nem mesmo me conhecem!"

Ele ficou surpreso ou ver que Padfoot parecia chateado. "Eu fiz uma verdadeira bagunça", disse Padfoot, deixando a cabeça cair sobre as mãos.

"O que você quer dizer?" Harry perguntou, olhando para seu cereal ensopado.

"Estúpido", ele murmurou. "Eu deveria ter deixado você lá." Harry encarou seu padrinho, que ainda estava debruçado sobre a mesa. Ele esperou mais alguns segundo que Padfoot dissesse algo, mas ele não disse. Machucado e confuso, Harry empurrou a cadeira para longe da mesa e se levantou. Padfoot fez um barulho engraçado de fungada e, em seguida, olhou para cima, confuso. "Harry?" perguntou, parecendo intrigado.

Harry se virou e subiu as escadas da cozinha. Ele não sabia se estava feliz ou triste que não podia ouvir os passos de Padfoot o seguindo.

* * *

**N/T:**

Bom dia, pessoal! Caramba, esse capítulo foi uma montanha-russa de emoções... A adaptação de Harry a sua nova – e muito mais divertida – vida, o histerismo de Kreacher (toda vez que eu imagino a cena, não posso evitar rir) e então, aquele momento em que a gente queria dar um abraço esmagador no Remus e dizer para ele não se preocupar com nada, que as coisas estavam melhorando, de algum modo. E sobre o relato do surgimento da Lula Gigante? Tão incrível! Minnie devia ir à loucura com os Marotos como alunos. O finalzinho é que foi uma queda no bom astral, não é? Tadinho do Harry. Agora quem merecia um abraço era ele. Como eu disse, cheio de altos e baixos. Vamos esperar que tenhamos mais pontos altos pela frente.

Bjss e _au revoir_.


	6. Um Lugar Seguro

**Capítulo VI – Um Lugar Seguro**

Sirius bateu suavemente na porta do seu antigo quarto. "Harry?" Não houve resposta. "Posso entrar, garoto?" Ele esperou no corredor por mais alguns segundos e, em seguida, impacientou-se. _Se ele não quisesse que eu entrasse, teria dito algo. Vamos esperar que ele seja do tipo meditativo como Prongs e não berrador como Lils... ou como eu, a propósito._

"Harry, estou entrando", disse, segurando a maçaneta. Sirius a girou, só para encontrá-la bloqueada. Ele franziu a testa e tentou novamente, mas dessa vez a cabeça da serpente o mordeu. _O que, em nome dos tornozelos magros de Merlin...?_ "Você trancou a porta? Harry?" Ele tentou abrir a porta de novo. "Isso não é engraçado, garoto." Com um suspiro, ele puxou a varinha e tocou a porta. Houve um clique e, logo depois, ela se abriu.

Sirius entrou no quarto como Padfoot e deu uma cautelosa inspiração. Cheirava a poeira e um leve traço de ambos os cheiro de Harry e ele mesmo, mas tinha pelo menos um dia. A janela não estava aberta e um olhar informou a Sirius que ela ainda tinha seu trinco enferrujado. Ele checou debaixo da cama e mesa, sem esperanças, e até mesmo deu uma olhada em seu antigo guarda-roupas e cômoda.

"Harry?" chamou depois de se transformar de volta. _Talvez ele tenha entrado no quarto de Reg, mas não acredito que qualquer um de nós tenha ido lá desde que chegamos aqui..._ Sirius mal tinha saído para o corredor quando a porta se fechou e trancou novamente. Ele saltou no ar, e olhou ao redor para certificar-se de que ninguém o observava. Ele tinha certeza de que – onde quer que estivesse – James estava gargalhando. "Kreacher!" chamou ele, irritado. CRACK! "Você é quem está trancando as portas? E eu ordeno que me diga a verdade."

"Kreacher está atendendo sua Senhora", Kreacher resmungou , curvando-se em um arco. "Kreacher gosta da sua Senhora, oh, sim, a Senhora de Kreacher não faz a Kreacher perguntas tolas, oh, não."

"Um sim ou não era tudo o que eu queria", disse Sirius friamente. "Você já viu o Harry? Eu sei que ele veio para cá, mas ele não está onde eu achei que estivesse."

"Kreacher não viu o moleque."

"Pequeno bastardo inútil", Sirius murmurou. "Suma daqui então, volte para a bruxa da minha mãe."

"Você não devia falar assim com ele", disse uma voz calma. _Definitivamente filho de Lily_.

Sirius olhou para cima imediatamente, suas orelhas se voltando para encontrar a origem do som. Houve um CRACK! quando Kreacher desaparatou – Sirius olhou para o lugar onde ele desapareceu – seguido por três altos cliques. Ele tentou a porta de seu quarto e encontrou-a destrancada novamente, e a maçaneta da porta era apenas de prata simples. Houve vários cliques baixos no andar de baixo ecoando escada acima – presumivelmente mais portas se desbloqueando – e, em seguida, Sirius perguntou: "Então foi você trancando as portas?"

"Eu não tive intenção", disse Harry, sua voz tremendo ligeiramente.

_Mas obviamente não tinha a intenção de ser encontrado até agora... então você trancou todas as portas da casa. James estaria orgulhoso._ Com uma risada tranquila, Sirius atravessou o patamar e abriu a porta do armário em frente ao seu quarto. Sentado ali, em meio a uma confusão infernal de muita poeira e algumas fronhas comidas por traças, estava Harry. Sirius não se preocupou em esconder o quão aliviado estava de encontrá-lo.

"O que você está fazendo no armário?" ele perguntou suavemente, notando a mandíbula apertada de Harry – muito semelhante a James – e o cheiro de resignação vindo dele em ondas. _Definitivamente meditativo._

"Só sentando", respondeu Harry, brincando com seu cadarço.

"Por que aqui dentro, então?" Sirius indagou, sentando-se em frente a ele. Harry pareceu pensar sobre sua resposta, mas depois balançou a cabeça. "Tudo bem, então", disse ele. "Vamos pular essa. Quando você pretende sair?" Harry o encarou estranhamente e depois murmurou alguma coisa. "Desculpe, garoto, muito baixo para ouvir."

As bochechas de Harry lentamente se avermelharam. "Eu disse que isso não é comum para mim", disse ele olhando para o chão do armário.

Sirius fechou os olhos quando a imagem de um pequeno armário cheio de poeira, aranhas e – mais notável – uma minúscula cama passou por sua cabeça. "Eu vejo."

"Desculpe", disse Harry apressadamente. Sirius abriu os olhos e ficou chocado ao ver seu afilhado parecendo ansioso.

"Pelo quê?" ele perguntou calmamente.

"Er..." Harry murmurou, parecendo perdido, "eu não tenho certeza. Desculpe geralmente basta."

Sirius suspirou. "Você não tem nada pelo que se desculpar, garoto, é por isso que não consegue pensar em um motivo."

"Oh", foi tudo o que Harry disse. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Sirius tentando decidir como abordar o que quer que tenha perturbado seu afilhado, e Harry olhando para seus sapatos. "Eu posso sair daqui, então?" Harry finalmente perguntou.

"Claro", respondeu Sirius, com uma pequena risada. "Nem sei o porquê você veio aqui, em primeiro lugar."

Harry sorriu por um momento, mas rapidamente se transformou em um olhar pensativo. "Hábito, eu acho", murmurou, levantando-se.

Sirius assentiu. "Assim que o banheiro estiver decente, vamos arrumar um quarto para você. Assim, se você quiser ficar sozinho, não terá que se sentar em um armário." Ele não conseguiu impedir seus lábios de se contorcerem ao dizer isso, embora não fosse realmente engraçado.

Harry o observou com curiosidade. "Então você não vai me levar de volta para a casa dos Dursley?"

"Não", disse Sirius, franzindo a testa. "Por que eu faria isso?"

"Na cozinha... você disse que deveria ter me deixado lá", Harry respondeu olhando para seus pés novamente.

_Aha_. "Não significa que eu não quero você por perto", disse Sirius, bagunçando o cabelo empoeirado de seu afilhado. "Eu quis dizer que você merece mais do que ficar preso nesse lugar velho e sombrio, com apenas eu e Kreacher por companhia." Harry olhou fixamente para ele, boquiaberto. "Você não concorda?" Harry balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, agitando a poeira e fazendo Sirius espirrar. "Tudo o que fizemos durantes três dias foi limpar", Sirius falou, franzindo a testa enquanto desciam as escadas. "Kreacher é rude com você e eu não tenho ideia de como ser uma figura paterna. Como isso pode ser melhor?" Harry gargalhava agora. "O quê?", perguntou ele. Harry tropeçou no último degrau e caiu no chão. "Harry?"

"Eu estou bem", disse Harry, ainda rindo.

Sirius resmungou consigo mesmo, sentindo-se um pouco deixado de fora da piada. Harry levantou-se do chão e – com um enorme sorriso no rosto – continuou descendo as escadas. "O que é tão engraçado?" queixou-se Sirius quando chegaram ao primeiro andar.

"Não é realmente _engraçado_", disse Harry.

"Você está rindo", Sirius apontou.

"Melhor rir do que chorar, eu acho", comentou Harry dando de ombros. Ele disse isso com uma maturidade muito além de seus oito anos e meio e Sirius teve que fazer um esforço para impedir sua boca de cair aberta.

"Acho que estamos atrasados para uma conversa", Sirius disse lentamente.

Os olhos de Harry se iluminaram e ele assumiu uma expressão muito mais apropriada para sua idade. "Sério?" ele perguntou animadamente. "Sobre o quê?"

"Como foi sua infância", Sirius disse astutamente.

A expressão de Harry mudou de aberta e ansiosa para ilegível antes que Sirius pudesse compreender totalmente. "Foi chata", Harry disse cuidadosamente, não se mexendo do seu lugar no topo do próximo lance de escadas. "Como eu disse, estou feliz aqui."

Sirius poderia ter sido convencido se não tivesse dito algo muito semelhante à Remus dezessete anos antes; no começo de seu segundo ano após a verdade sobre o Pequeno Problema Peludo de Remus vir à tona, Sirius tinha lhe perguntado como era crescer com sua condição. Remus respondeu, e então fez a mesma pergunta em relação a sua família das Trevas.

Sirius lhe contara finalmente – depois de uma quantidade considerável de estímulo – e tinha realmente se sentido melhor, embora tenha se sentido envergonhado ao descobrir que James acordara no meio da história de Remus e ouviu toda a sua. No final, isso os fez – ele, Remus e James – mais próximos. _Merlin, como eu sinto falta deles_. Ele se voltou para seu afilhado evasivo. "Que tal isso: você me diz sobre crescer com os Dursley, e então você pode me perguntar algo em troca."

"Foi como eu disse", Harry murmurou, não encontrando seus olhos. "Chato."

"Eu julgarei isso", disse Sirius em um tom apropriado para tentar acalmar um lobo encurralado. "Você, obviamente, não é do tipo que compartilha tudo com alguém só porque eles pedem e isso não é uma maneira errada de ser..."

"Então qual é o problema?" Harry perguntou.

"Você não pode manter tudo para si mesmo também", Sirius disse gentilmente. "Talvez tenha sido assim até agora, mas já que tudo o que temos por tempo indeterminado é um ao outro, seria bom se estivéssemos na mesma página." _Confiança_, acrescentou em silêncio observando Harry refletir. _Você nunca teve ninguém que confiasse em você antes, teve, ou alguém em quem confiar?_

Sua comparação anterior com um lobo encurralado de repente pareceu ainda mais adequada; Harry assumiu uma expressão estranhamente semelhante à de Remus durante o primeiro ano. Parecia natural que seus pensamentos seguissem a mesma linha; ele poderia gostar de alguém e considerá-lo um amigo sem necessariamente confiar nele. E Sirius sabia muito bem que a atitude de Remus de confiar em si mesmo, e apenas si mesmo, tornou-se instintivo. _O que fizeram com você?_, pensou para seu afilhado.

"Você disse que posso fazer uma pergunta se responder a sua?" Harry disse.

"Uma pergunta, um favor, o que for."

"E isso pode ser qualquer coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa."

Harry franziu o cenho, parecendo pensativo. Sirius teria apostado tudo que ele estava deliberando se isso valia a pena. "Posso guardar para depois?"

"Se você quiser", respondeu Sirius.

"Ok", disse Harry.

"Ok", repetiu Sirius um pouco surpreso. Ele esperava sinceramente que Harry necessitaria de mais tempo para se adaptar à ideia de compartilhar.

Harry sentou-se no chão acarpetado e puxou os joelhos contra o peito. "O que você quer saber?" ele perguntou com cautela.

Sirius seguiu seu exemplo e se acomodou com as costas pressionadas ao corrimão que dava para o _hall_ de entrada. "O que você esta disposto a me dizer?" Harry encolheu os ombros, um gesto que Sirius começou a reconhecer como uma técnica evasiva. "Que tal começar com seu primo?"

A boca de Harry se contraiu. "Dudley e eu não nos damos muito bem. Eu acho que nos entendíamos quando éramos pequenos; eu me lembro de brincar de pique-esconde pela casa e lembro que costumávamos construir fortes de cobertores na sala. Dudley sempre foi mais bem tratado. Ele nunca tinha que fazer tarefas de casa e sempre recebia presentes no seu aniversário e no Natal..." Sirius se perguntou se isso significava que ele nunca ganhou presentes antes. Quando pensou sobre quão pouco Harry tinha trazido da casa de Petunia, ele concluiu – sombriamente – que ele provavelmente não tinha. "... ele tinha permissão para assistir televisão e eu não... Esse tipo de coisa."

"Eu sei o que é televisão", Sirius disse orgulhosamente. Harry atirou-lhe um olhar estranho. Sirius escondeu um sorriso, imaginando quanto tempo levaria a Harry para perceber que os bruxos não podiam usar ecklitricidade como os trouxas. "Dudley tem coisas novas enquanto você tem coisas de segunda-mão", Sirius citou, lembrando-se da conversa no parquinho. "Não é mesmo?"

Harry assentiu. "E se eu batesse nele, ficava em apuros, mas se ele me batesse, não acontecia nada. Eu... ele... Na escola, ele era..." Harry fez uma pausa, parecendo pensativo. "Er... Padfoot? Eu vou voltar para a escola?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, St. Grogory fica em Little Whinging e estamos... er... bem, em Londres."

"Maldição", disse Sirius em voz alta. Ele tinha esquecido completamente que Harry, criado como um trouxa, teria ido a uma escola trouxa. "Erm... Você _quer_ ir para a escola?"

"Er... Bem, não realmente", respondeu ele.

"Não vai sentir falta dos seus amigos?" Uma expressão estranha cintilou no rosto de Harry e ele negou com a cabeça. Sirius se perguntou o que ele não estava dizendo. Ainda não. "É fácil, então. Nada mais de escola."

Por um momento, Harry pareceu encantado, mas logo depois um olhar de horror brilhou em seu rosto. "E quanto a Hogwarts?"

"O que tem isso?"

"Será que eles ainda vão me deixar ir? Eu vou estar atrasado em relação aos outros."

"Você pode ter aulas comigo", disse Sirius. "Assim é como fazem as crianças puro-sangue e nenhuma delas jamais teve problemas." Harry pareceu aliviado. "Agora, o que você estava dizendo sobre a escola? Esse lugar St. Gargoyle."

Harry riu. "É St. Grogory", disse ele. "Er... bem, Dudley e sua gangue implicavam comigo um pouco."

"Como assim?" Harry encolheu os ombros. Os olhos de Sirius se estreitaram. "Será que eles socavam você ou seus amigos, ou tentaram afogá-lo em um vaso?"

"Não, eles nunca tentaram me afogar", disse Harry com uma risada nervosa.

"Socos?" Sirius pressionou.

"Às vezes", Harry respondeu dando de ombros.

"Seus amigos também?"

Suas bochechas assumiram um tom avermelhado. "Só eu."

_Aha_. "Conte-me sobre seus amigos", disse Sirius observando Harry cuidadosamente com o canto de seus olhos.

Harry se remexeu. "Não... er... não há muito a dizer", disse finalmente.

Havia várias outras perguntas que Sirius queria fazer, mas ele não as fez; decidiu guardá-las para outra hora. "Como eram os professores?" ele perguntou ao invés disso.

"Eu tive a Sra. Baddams no ano retrasado e ela era legal. Ela gostava de mim mais do que de Dudley, quero dizer. Tia Petunia conversou com a Sra. Peterson antes do ano começar." Ele franziu o nariz em uma careta. "Ela nunca gostou de mim."

"Ela é aquela com a peruca azul, certo?"

"Sim", Harry admitiu, parecendo envergonhado.

Sirius não se preocupou em esconder seu sorriso. "Você é um bruxo e tanto, garoto. Só tem oito anos e meio e já voou ou Aparatou, mudou a cor do cabelo da sua professora, quase cegou Privet Drive e trancou todas as portas da casa."

"Você é muito melhor", Harry disse. "Você pode fazer tudo isso se quiser _e _você é um Animago."

"Eu não podia fazer nada disso aos oito anos", retrucou Sirius.

"Oito e meio", Harry o corrigiu.

"Irrelevante." Harry fez uma careta, mas quando ele desviou os olhos, sua boca se contraiu. "E em casa?"

"Casa?"

"Como era sua tia?"

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Meu cabelo a incomodava."

"Ela costumava se queixar sobre o cabelo de James também", contou Sirius. Os olhos de Harry se iluminaram. "Ela não o deixou estar em qualquer foto do seu casamento, porque seu cabelo era 'tão anormal quanto o resto do corpo'. Lily deu o troco nela por isso. Acho que Vernon só foi permitido em uma das fotos do casamento de Lily, bem no fundo e isso foi só porque Lily era muito boa para excluí-lo completamente." Isso conseguiu uma risada de Harry. "E o seu tio?"

"Você viu como ele é", disse ele com outro encolher de ombros.

"Ele nunca abusou de você, não é?" Sirius perguntou com cautela, pensando na figura ameaçadora de Vernon Dursley chacoalhando seu sobrinho.

Harry balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. "Ele não gostava de mim, mas ele nunca, eu não sei, me bateu ou algo assim." Harry hesitou e, em seguida, acrescentou: "Dudley me batia de vez em quando."

"Muito?"

"Dava alguns hematomas."

"Já teve algum osso quebrado?" Harry negou com a cabeça. Sirius soltou um suspiro que não sabia estar segurando. "De quem foi a ideia do armário?"

"Não sei", respondeu Harry.

"Por que você não tinha um dos quartos no andar de cima?" Sirius tinha ficado no Número Quaro várias vezes, antes quando ainda pertencia aos pais de Lily e não a sua irmã, e ele sabia que tinham pelo menos dois quartos no andar de cima e um no de baixo.

"Eu seria um incômodo", disse Harry com uma expressão estranha. "Eu sempre sou um incômodo."

"Não, aqui você não é", retrucou Sirius com firmeza. "Então você só dormia no armário?" A expressão de Harry tornou-se pensativa, como se ele estivesse tentando decidir o que estava preste a dizer. "É melhor que você não minta para mim", avisou Sirius.

A expressão e o cheiro de Harry se tornaram de culpa. "Eu não deveria falar sobre isso", disse a guisa de explicação. Sirius esperou. "Sim", respondeu finalmente.

"Você dormia lá?"

"Eu passava a maior parte do meu tempo lá", ele admitiu. "Se eu não estivesse fazendo as tarefas de casa ou na escola, de qualquer maneira." Sirius não tinha certeza de qual era sua expressão, mas Harry se viu obrigado a acrescentar: "Eu não tinha que falar com eles e eles não tinham que falar comigo."

"Parece um bom sistema", disse Sirius depois de uma pausa.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Funcionava."

"Você mencionou tarefas de casa?"

"Cozinhar, limpar e fazer o jardim, mas apenas o quintal." Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha. Era um gesto que Remus usava contra ele e James, e sempre obtinha resultados. "Tia Petunia não queria que os vizinhos comentassem."

Por alguma razão, isso fez Sirius sorrir. Não que fosse engraçado, ou que ele concordasse que vizinhos não fossem confiáveis. Foi o fato de que, apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, Petunia Evans – agora Dursley – era exatamente a mesma mulher que Sirius aterrorizou na primeira vez que se encontraram.

"Conseguiu muito dinheiro com isso?" ele perguntou, sorrindo. O silêncio de Harry foi resposta suficiente. O sorriso de Sirius começou a cair, mas ele o agarrou e fixou no lugar. "Não? Bem, a partir de agora, você terá um galeão por semana."

"Mas por quê?" Harry parecia atordoado.

"Porque nós temos um montão de limpeza à frente e você merece uma recompensa por ajudar." Pelo olhar em seu rosto, Sirius podia ver que esse era um conceito inteiramente novo para seu afilhado. "Vai ser bom para você, assim você aprenderá a gerir seu dinheiro e economizar para comprar coisas."

"Um galeão é muito", disse Harry imediatamente. "Gurbock disse que vale cinco libras!"

"Eu sei o valor de um galeão, garoto", respondeu Sirius, sorrindo.

"Mas..."

"Mas nada", retrucou Siris, ainda sorrindo. Harry continuou a murmurar seu desacordo. "Caso contrário, vou aumentar para dois galeões por semana." Isso calou Harry. Outro pensamento que fugiu da sua mente até recentemente veio à sua atenção agora. "Falando em galeões, precisamos escondê-los."

Harry inclinou a cabeça. "Escondê-los?"

"O dinheiro que pegamos terça-feira à noite. Nós não podemos simplesmente deixar uma fortuna guardada na sua mochila", disse Sirius. "Vamos deixar um pouco ali, obviamente, mas devemos espalhar os outros um pouco."

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou.

"Apenas no caso de termos que sair com pressa."

"Mas estamos seguros aqui, não estamos?"

Sirius debateu consigo mesmo entre ser honesto e ser reconfortante._ Ele acabou de passar Merlin-sabe-quanto-tempo sendo honesto comigo. Além disso, eu tenho sido honesto com ele, até agora_, pensou ele, _e ele ainda está lidando com isso_. "Eu não sei", respondeu ele. "Qualquer um que me conheça sabia que eu odiava esse lugar, mas depois que terminarem de procurar os lugares que eu _gosto_, eles começarão a procurar qualquer outro lugar relacionado a mim. Depois disso, é só uma questão de tempo antes de passarem aqui."

"O que vamos fazer?" Harry indagou.

"Torná-lo seguro."

**~oЖo~**

Pouco depois de sua conversa no corredor, Padfoot e Harry voltaram para a cozinha. Padfoot foi direto para a mochila de Harry – que tinha estado em uma cadeira à mesa, uma vez que chegaram – e pegou os sacos de dinheiro. "Você está pronto para escondê-los?", perguntou ele.

Harry arregalou os olhos. "Eu?"

"Não, o garoto atrás de você", brincou Padfoot, sorrindo. "Sim, você", disse ele, despenteando o cabelo de Harry.

"Eu acho que sim", disse Harry.

"Excelente. Tente colocar uma quantidade igual em cada andar, então..."

"Padfoot, há dois mil galeões em cada saco", lembrou Harry.

"Cinquenta galeões e algumas notas de banco trouxa é o suficiente. Você pode deixar o que sobrar aqui e eu resolverei isso mais tarde." A expressão de Padfoot mudou rapidamente enquanto pensava em algo. "E não esconda cada moeda individualmente." Harry riu. "Entendeu tudo?" Harry assentiu. "Bom, estarei na biblioteca, se precisar de mim."

"Na biblioteca?"

"É um lugar com livros", explicou Padfoot, seriamente. "Muitos livros empoeirados, devo acrescentar e..."

"Eu sei o que é uma biblioteca", exasperou-se Harry.

"Seria de se esperar que sim." Harry fez uma careta. "Estarei pesquisando", disse Padfoot. "Quero ter certeza de que não receberemos qualquer visita surpresa."

Harry levou mais tempo do que ele esperava para esconder as moedas ao redor da casa, mas ficou feliz com os resultados. Ele até teve prudência de pegar emprestado um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena no escritório do térreo para anotar todos os seus esconderijos.

"Tudo pronto?" Padfoot perguntou quando ele entrou na biblioteca. Harry fez seu caminho até o sofá grande e curvado onde seu padrinho estava sentado cercado de poeira e livros e entregou-lhe o pedaço de pergaminho. Uma das mangas do casaco de Padfoot estava manchada de poeira; obviamente, ele a usou para limpar a mesa onde agora trabalhava. "O que é isso?"

"A lista de onde eu escondi tudo", respondeu Harry, apoiando-se no braço do sofá. Ele nunca ousou fazer isso na casa dos Dursley.

"Garoto esperto", disse Padfoot, parecendo satisfeito. Ele marcou a página do livro pesado que lia e olhou para o pergaminho. "Lata na despensa", ele leu em voz alta, "armário de arquivos no escritório do térreo, vaso na estante da sala de estar, armário no quarto de hóspede, mesinha de cabeceira no quarto principal e", Padfoot sorriu, "em uma fronha no armário no quarto andar."

"São bons?"

"Muito", Padfoot disse, balançando a cabeça. "Uma sugestão, no entanto: mova o esconderijo da cômoda do quarto para algum lugar aqui dentro. É mais fácil de chegar aqui."

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Tudo bem." Em seguida, ele franziu a testa. "Por quê?"

"Há uma lareira aqui", disse Padfoot, apontando para ela, "e essa e a outra na sala de estar não está ligada a Rede de Floo, mas elas estão conectadas à lareira da cozinha, que está ligada a Rede de Floo. Se tivermos que sair..."

"O que é Rede de Floo?"

"Acho que é como um metrô trouxa", disse Padfoot após um momento de reflexão. "Exceto que utilizamos lareiras, e não estações."

"Como é que os trens cabem em uma lareira?" Harry perguntou.

Padfoot riu. "Eles não cabem."

"Então o que é que leva você?"

"O fogo."

"Mas... você não... quero dizer... o fogo é quente", ele terminou sem jeito.

Padfoot não riu como Harry meio que esperava e um sorrisinho agradecido tocou seu rosto. "É sim", ele concordou. "Usamos o Pó de Floo para torná-lo inofensivo. Ainda é quente, obviamente, mas não pode queimá-lo. Você o joga, diz para onde você está indo e o fogo... leva você até lá... É meio difícil explicar."

"Não temos um pouco de Pó de Floo?" Harry perguntou ansiosamente.

"Não", disse Padfoot. "Eu joguei tudo fora há alguns dias." O rosto de Harry caiu. "Ele tem prazo de validade e eu já vi alguns casos desagradáveis de quando pessoas o usaram sem notar isso."

"Como o quê?"

"Como pior que Estrunchamento", respondeu Padfoot sombriamente.

"Estrunchamento?"

"Quando as pessoas Aparatam – desaparecem de um lugar e aparecem quase imediatamente em outro –" explicou, antecipando a próxima pergunta de Harry, "às vezes, se elas não estão concentradas, eles deixam pedaços de si mesmo para trás." Harry sentiu uma expressão de nojo arrastar por seu rosto quando imaginou um par de pernas largados abandonados no meio de uma rua que se assemelhava a Privet Drive. "Não é bonito", disse Padfoot, sombriamente. "Eu vi um pouco disso quando era um Auror; estávamos perseguindo alguém que estaria tão desesperado para fugir que não se focava o suficiente e... bem..."

"Urgh", Harry resmungou, franzindo o nariz.

Padfoot fez uma careta e então franziu a testa de repente e rabiscou alguma coisa em seu próprio pedaço de pergaminho. "Acabei de me lembrar de uma enfermaria", disse em resposta ao olhar confuso de Harry. Ele escreveu outra coisa. "E vamos precisar comprar mais Pó de Floo", acrescentou com um sorriso antes que Harry pudesse perguntar algo. Então ele suspirou. "Acho que teremos que voltar a Diagon Alley em breve."

"Sério?" Harry perguntou animadamente. Padfoot assentiu. "Podemos dar uma olhada ao redor dessa vez?"

"Eu gostaria de levá-lo para Suprimentos de Qualidade para Quadribol", Padfoot disse pensativo. "Oito anos e meio e você provavelmente não sabe o que é um balaço!"

"Isso é ruim?" perguntou Harry, hesitante.

"James provavelmente está rolando em seu túmulo", respondeu Padfoot, seus lábios se contraindo. "E Lily ficaria furiosa que temos vivido juntos por quase uma semana e eu não te ensinei nada."

"Você me ensinou um montão!"

"Não realmente", disse Padfoot. "Eu te ensinei coisas que qualquer outro garoto bruxo conhece desde o nascimento. Você está bem atrasado... Sabe o quê, nós vamos lançar as enfermarias e talvez até um Feitiço Fidelius hoje ou amanhã e, depois disso, vou começar a lhe dar lições."

"Lições mágicas?" Harry indagou, animado.

"Entre outras coisas. Aqui, você vai precisar disso."

Harry aceitou a varinha de seu padrinho com um sorriso ansioso no rosto e resistiu ao impulso de agitar a mão e ver o que aconteceria. "Para quê?"

"Feitiço Fidelius", Padfoot murmurou, folheando um livro grosso.

"O feitiço que meus pais usaram?" ele ofegou.

"Esse mesmo... Aha." Padfoot começou a correr os olhos em uma página de letras miúdas.

"Como é que funciona?"

"É como um Voto Perpétuo", disse Padfoot, e então suspirou. "Um Voto Perpétuo é..."

"Bastante autoexplicativo, eu acho", falou Harry.

Padfoot sorriu. "Há três tipos de pessoas. Há o Segredo – a pessoa que o feitiço protegerá –, o Fiel do Segredo e há um... Bem, no Voto Perpétuo, eles são chamados de Vinculadores, mas essa é a palavra errada nesse cenário. É como... uma testemunha. Eles saem na metade para que não estejam realmente no segredo."

"Então, quem é o quê?" Harry questionou.

"Você é o Segredo", respondeu Padfoot. "Eu sou o Fiel do Segredo e Kreacher pode ser a nossa testemunha."

Harry afastou um dos livros que cercavam Padfoot e sentou-se na borda da mesa. "Ele pode ser?"

"Não vejo porque não."

"Será que só vai proteger a casa? O feitiço, quero dizer."

"Infelizmente, sim. Uma vez que nós – ou nesse caso, você – deixarmos as dependências da casa – acho que será até os degraus da frente –, estamos desprotegidos de novo."

"Então estamos presos aqui?" Harry perguntou. Ele raramente era autorizado a sair do Número Quatro, e ele com certeza preferia a companhia de Padfoot a casa dos Dursley, então ele não achava que seria tão ruim. Padfoot acabara de mencionar uma viagem ao Diagon Alley, no entanto, e Harry estava ansioso para ir. Ele se animou, porém, quando Padfoot respondeu.

"Não. Acho que nós só teremos que ter cuidado", disse Padfoot. "Isso significa disfarces quando sairmos e vamos precisar de algum plano de emergência se qualquer um de nós for reconhecido."

"Mas você não pode Aparatar como Kreacher?"

"Eu posso. Você não."

"Eu vou ficar ao seu lado, então", disse Harry, dando de ombros.

"Isso nem sempre pode ser possível. E se estivéssemos separados de algum jeito, ou houvesse um duelo?"

"Não sei", respondeu Harry. "Eu não poderia ajudar?"

"Ainda não. Mas acrescentaremos isso à lista de coisas que eu tenho que ensiná-lo: Duelos." Padfoot sorriu. "Nós podemos limpar a sala de jantar – não é como se fossemos ter convidados, de qualquer modo – e usá-la como sala de treinamento... Você provavelmente precisará de uma varinha, também." Os olhos de Harry brilharam com essa ideia. _Uma varinha!_ Padfoot puxou outro livro e leu alguns parágrafos. "Suponho que sempre há o Floo", disse, mais para si mesmo do que para Harry. "Mas você tem que encontrar uma lareira e, então, terá que dizer 'Número Doze, Grimmauld Place'." Seu padrinho bufou e fechou o livro. "Pensando bem, talvez não."

"Isso quebraria o Feitiço Fidelius?"

"Significaria que eles saberiam onde nos encontrar..." Padfoot disse. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, franziu a testa e depois estendeu a mão para Harry. Harry lhe devolveu sua varinha e Padfoot a acenou, fazendo um livro voar da prateleira e aterrissar com um baque na mesa. Ambos tossiram com a nuvem de pó que foi levantada. "... Mas não acho que seriam capazes de chegar até nós. Eles provavelmente bloqueariam a rede de Floo e nos apanhariam na próxima vez que saíssemos." Para si mesmo mais que para Harry, ele murmurou. "Suponho que sempre há Chaves de Portal..."

"O que é uma Chave de Portal?"

"Chave de Portal", repetiu Padfoot. "É mais ou menos como Aparatação, mas você precisa estar tocando em alguma coisa. Infelizmente, se alguém pegar a Chave de Portal, seria trago direto para cá... há algumas com senhas, mas elas servem mais para impedir uma Chave de Portal de funcionar antes que você queira."

"Mas se eles não souberem a senha, não podem usá-la."

"Não, mas poderiam descobrir para onde estava indo."

"Como?"

"Quando você cria uma Chave de Portal – você deve registrá-la, primeiramente, mas ninguém nunca faz isso –, você tem que imaginar o lugar para onde está indo. É muito como Aparatar. E, desde que você colocou muita energia para pensar na localização, qualquer pessoa com um pouco de treinamento – um Auror, por exemplo – poderá ver e isso quebraria o Feitiço Fidelius, já que eu seria o único a fazer a Chave de Portal."

"Então estamos presos, basicamente?"

"Contanto que não sejamos vistos por qualquer pessoa quando sairmos, ficaremos bem."

"E se formos vistos?"

"Então seremos presos", disse Padfoot, mal-humorado. "Mas se não fizermos isso, será uma questão de tempo antes que alguém perceba que este é o único lugar com uma ligação comigo que não foi checado e, infelizmente, nenhuma enfermaria é forte o suficiente para impedir os Aurores quando vierem procurar."

Harry absorveu isso e, depois, franziu o cenho, pensativo. "Ei, Padfoot?" Padfoot levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você acha que talvez eu pudesse ser o Fiel do Segredo? Poderíamos trocar..."

"Não, não! Não, absolutamente não!" Padfoot gritou, saltando sobre seus pés, os olhos selvagens e não muito focados.

"Desculpe", murmurou Harry, baixinho. "Eu estava..."

"Eu sei", disse Padfoot, parecendo lembrar-se de onde estava. Ele respirou fundo e caiu no chão, exatamente onde estava, apesar do sofá estar a centímetros de distância. "Sinto muito", falou em uma voz monótona. "Desculpe, eu não devia ter gritado."

"Está tudo bem", garantiu Harry, um pouco ansioso.

"Não, não está. A culpa não é sua..." ele conseguiu dizer. "Eu não deveria ter... quero dizer... é só que..."

"Só que o quê?" perguntou Harry hesitantemente.

Padfoot o encarou com os olhos cinzentos assombrados. "A troca não deu muito certo da última vez", murmurou ele, sua voz falhando um pouco.

De repente, a reação de Padfoot pareceu muito mais compreensível. "Certo", disse Harry, sentindo-se incrivelmente culpado por sugerir isso. "Desculpe... Eu não pensei sobre isso."

"Eu sei... não é sua culpa. É só que... Urgh!" Ele deu um pontapé no sofá. "Estúpido Peter! E estúpido eu por sugerir a coisa toda, primeiro!" As estantes tremeram e Harry podia sentir _algo_ vibrando no ar ao seu redor. "Eu sinto muito, tudo bem!" Padfoot gritou para o teto. "Sinto muito por não ter chegado a tempo e sinto muito por ter confiado nele! Eu s-sinto m-muito por ter feito vocês confiarem nele!" Tudo em torno de Harry – os livros, o pergaminho, os potes de tinta – voaram para fora da mesa e bateram contra as estantes. As cadeiras e mesas alinhadas à parede ao lado da porta tombaram no chão ruidosamente e a lareira soltou um barulho retumbante.

"Padfoot?" chamou Harry.

Os olhos de Padfoot se focaram nele e seu lábio inferior tremeu uma vez. A biblioteca se aquietou novamente. "Eu sinto muito, Harry", resmungou ele. Algo em seu tom de vez fez Harry bastante certo que ele não estava se desculpando por ter gritado. Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Padfoot. Ele a afastou, atônico. Padfoot olhou intensamente para a gota de água em sua mão e então fechou os olhos. Mais lágrimas escaparam e seus ombros tremeram, mas ele não fez nenhum som.

Harry, sem pensar, deslizou para fora do braço do sofá e foi sentar-se no tapete ao lado de seu padrinho, que segurava a cabeça entre as mãos. Padfoot não se mexeu. "Não é... Eu não te culpo", disse Harry.

"Você deveria", Padfoot murmurou, sem olhar para cima.

_Eu não acho que ele teve a chance de ficar triste depois que eles morreram..._ Harry percebeu com um pequeno choque. _Ele estava perseguindo Peter e, logo depois, foi para Azkaban... e pelo que ele me contou sobre a prisão, ele estava muito ocupado se lembrando que era inocente para lamentar devidamente por eles. E ele não chorou aqui... nós ainda ficamos na cozinha à noite e eu não ouvi nada._

"Eu não me lembro dos meus pais, mas pelo que você me disse, eles não iriam querer que você se culpasse", disse Harry no mesmo tom, tentando ser tão calmo como Padfoot foi com ele quando o encontrou no armário.

"Provavelmente não", concordou Padfoot, a voz sufocada. "Lils teria me batido e dito que já era o suficiente. E Prongs..." Ele riu fracamente, mas não pareceu forçado. "Prongs teria me dito que eu era um idiota e feito ou dito algo para me fazer rir." Ele finalmente olhou para cima e suas sobrancelhas se arquearam quando notou a sala. "Oops", disse timidamente, referindo-se a bagunça. "Sinto muito por ter gritado", desculpou-se Padfoot.

Harry deu de ombros. "Está tudo bem."

"Não, não está", retrucou enxugando os olhos com as costas da mão. Ele fungou uma vez e depois piscou. "Desculpe." Ele ofereceu a Harry um pequeno sorriso que ele devolveu. "Acho que estou ficando muito emocional." Ele balançou a cabeça, aparentemente confuso. "Se Prongs e Moony estivessem aqui, eu nunca ouviria o final disso", ele comentou e fez uma pausa, como se esperasse que eles falassem algo.

O silêncio era quase insuportável.

"Então", disse Harry hesitantemente, em voz uma baixinha que parecia muito, muito alta, "er... Fieis do Segredo...?"

"Sim", Padfoot falou mantendo a voz firme, embora Harry sentisse que levou algum esforço. "Por que você acha que deveria ser você?"

Harry abriu a boca para dizer que 'ele era a última pessoa que alguém pensaria' e depois a fechou. "Bem", explicou seriamente, "quando pensamos nisso...", disse ao invés, "eu não sou aquele que _precisa_ de proteção."

Padfoot franziu o cenho. "Não acho que isso seja certo, garoto."

"É sim", insistiu Harry. "O pior que eles podem fazer comigo é me mandar de volta para os Dursley ou me deixar com uma família bruxa. Eu sobreviveria – poderia não gostar, mas estaria seguro e cuidado até ir para Hogwarts. Se _você_ fosse pego, iria direto para Azkaban. Desse modo, mesmo se eles me pegarem, você ainda está seguro."

"É um compromisso muito grande", Padfoot apontou.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu posso guardar um segredo."

"Você pode, é?" Padfoot perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, sim", disse Harry. "Eu faço isso o tempo todo."

"Que segredos?" exigiu Padfoot.

"Não de você", garantiu Harry, sorrindo e revirando os olhos. "Eu quis dizer dos Dursley."

"Como o quê?" Padfoot insistiu, agora curioso.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Eu costumava fugir do meu armário para conseguir comida, ou assistir televisão quando eles saiam."

"Filho de James por completo", disse Padfoot orgulhoso. "Este é um grande segredo, no entanto, não algo como se esgueirar para a cozinha. Tem certeza que pode fazer isso?"

"Claro! Mesmo que eu não pudesse, não é exatamente como se houvesse alguém para eu dizer, não é?"

Padfoot assentiu, pensativo. "Tudo bem", concordou finalmente, parecendo sério. "Você será o Fiel do Segredo, pelo menos até você ir para a escola, e depois vamos reavaliar isso... Tem certeza mesmo disso?" Harry assentiu. "Tudo bem. Vê aquele livro ali – o grosso e verde?"

"Sim?"

"Capítulo sete. Leia ele."

"Sim, Mestre!" Harry disse no que ele achava ser uma boa imitação de Kreacher.

"Não me chame de 'Mestre'... Pegue aí."

Harry olhou para cima a tempo de agarrar o livro verde. "_Medidas Defensivas para Paranoicos_?" Harry leu, rindo.

"Você nunca conheceu meu pai", disse Padfoot sombriamente. "Claro, ele nunca se diria um 'paranoico'. 'Preparado' era sua palavra favorita. Enfim, capítulo sete é sobre Fiel do Segredo."

Harry abriu o livro e começou a ler.

* * *

**N/T:**

Gente, o Harry ficou tão chateado e tristinho que fez magia acidental! E quando ele se trancou em um armário - como se isso fosse algo lógico e natural de se fazer? Quase partiu meu coração. E não foi só isso nesse capítulo que quase me fez chorar. O Sirius lamentando a morte de seus amigos, a traição de Peter... Tadinho, ele nunca teve a chance disso antes. Os dois estão tão quebrados... Acho que eles ficarão muito bem juntos, não é? Ajudando um ao outro a cicatrizarem. Só espero que ninguém interfira nisso. Vamos ver como andam as coisas de agora em diante. Vejo vocês na semana que vem?

Bjss e _au revoir_.


	7. Retorno à Diagon Alley

**Capítulo VII – Retorno à Diagon Alley**

"Confio que todos aqui se lembrem de Remus Lupin?" Dumbledore disse, sorrindo ao redor para sua equipe. Eram as férias de Páscoa – não que isso afetasse Remus terrivelmente demais, mas os membros da equipe de Hogwarts tinham estado bastante ocupados até então.

"É claro", respondeu McGonagall, privilegiando seu antigo aluno um sorriso enquanto Flitwick acenava alegremente. "É bom vê-lo novamente, Remus."

"Vocês também, professores", disse Remus acenando para os dois. Ele sorriu ao redor para os outros; Sprout, sua antiga professora de Herbologia, Hagrid, que lhe deu um abraço quando chegou, Emmeline Vance, que estava ensinando Defesa, e Professor Quirrell, o jovem professor de Estudo dos Trouxas. O último, no entanto, ele não teve prazer em ver.

"Lupin", Snape chamou secamente.

_Snivellus_. Esse pensamento veio espontaneamente, antes que Remus conseguisse sufocá-lo. _Maldito seja, James. Você sempre disse que iria me corromper._ "Snape."

"Agora, acho que todos nós sabemos o porquê estamos aqui", disse Dumbledore, inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira.

"Para discutir sobre o garoto Potter", respondeu Snape, com ódio em seu tom. "Ainda não consigo ver como isso me afeta, Diretor. Sou pago para ensinar, não para perseguir o melhor amigo mentalmente instável de James Potter – e qualquer criança que ele possa ou não ter sequestrado – por todo o país."

"Eu estou pedindo sua ajuda, Severus", disse Dumbledore em um tom de voz agradável, mas firme. Olhos negros encontraram os azuis e transcorreu um momento antes que Snape desviasse o olhar e suspirasse, mas não discutisse mais. Remus ficou surpreso com isso, mas, novamente, eles não tinham mais quinze anos. Talvez Snape tivesse amadurecido tanto quanto ele tinha. "Confio que você ainda mantém contato com Lucius Malfoy?"

"Seria negligente da minha parte não estar depois de ter sido 'honrado' com a guarda de seu filho, no caso de sua morte."

"Ah, sim", Dumbledore concordou alegremente. "Draco, não é?" Snape assentiu. "Ele virá para Hogwarts...?"

"No ano após o próximo", respondeu Snape secamente. "Juntamente com seu irmão."

_No ano após o próximo..._ Remus pensou. "E Harry."

Os quatro ocupantes da sala se viraram para ele. "Se o menino sobreviver", concordou Snape, parecendo desgostoso.

"Ele vai", garantiu Remus. Havia uma tênue esperança de que Sirius manteria Harry vivo por causa da profecia, mas era esperança, no entanto, e Remus se agarrava a ela com tudo o que tinha.

Dumbledore limpou delicadamente a garganta. "Volte a Lucius, Severus, eu quero que você se junte à sua busca pelo garoto."

"E quando eu poderia encontrar tempo para fazer isso, Diretor? Posso lembrá-lo que tenho uma classe N.I.E.M. de _doze_ alunos este ano e com os exames apenas a dois meses de distância..."

"Estou bem ciente disso, Severus", interrompeu Dumbledore, levantando a mão. "Mas, talvez, uma hora a cada domingo possa ser arranjada." Snape pigarreou e cruzou os braços. Dumbledore fitou Snape com um olhar pensativo. "Ao menos", disse ele, por fim, "faça perguntas sobre o progresso da busca." Snape o observava, sua expressão pedregosa. "Lucius será mais aberto com você do que com qualquer outra pessoa."

Snape pareceu desmoronar. "Muito bem, Diretor."

"Obrigado", agradeceu Dumbledore com sinceridade. "Remus, também gostaria de aconselhá-lo a fazer contato com Lucius Malfoy."

"Perdão?"

Os olhos de Dumbledore cintilaram. "Sei que você e Lucius tiveram relações tensas no passado..." Isso era, na opinião de Remus, cobrir tudo de açúcar, "... mas ao mesmo tempo em que você tem sido de grande utilidade para o Ministério nos últimos dois meses, sua busca é exclusiva para Aurores e Hit-Wizards, e na última vez que ouvi, você gostaria de estar procurando ativamente."

"Bem, sim, mas..."

"Posso sugerir que você se prontifique a procurar no mundo trouxa?" Dumbledore continuou. "Desse modo, você não terá muito a ver com Lucius em tudo."

"Enviarei uma coruja a ele assim que terminarmos aqui", disse Remus decisivamente.

"Excelente. Minerva, você teve um pouco de sorte no Número Quatro?"

"Já os visitei três vezes desde fevereiro como você bem sabe", começou ela, com firmeza. "Nenhum dos vizinhos viu algo. Veio como uma surpresa para a maioria deles que os trouxas tivessem outra criança!"

Dumbledore fez uma careta. "Parece que precisarei revisitar Petunia Dursley, afinal." Ele suspirou. "Imagino que ela ficará mais que infeliz."

Os lábios de Snape se contorceram. "Acredito que sim, Diretor."

Dumbledore atirou-lhe um olhar minucioso e, em seguida, deu um leve sorriso. "Ah, sim. Tinha me esquecido disso."

Remus trocou um olhar com McGonagall, que parecia tão perplexa quanto ele se sentia. "Há qualquer teoria sobre o _porquê_ do menino ter sido levado?" Flitwick guinchou.

Dumbledore olhou para Remus. "Se Sirius quisesse Harry morto, ele estaria morto até agora", disse a contragosto, embora fosse verdade. "O fato de que eles estão se escondendo deixa-me bastante certo de que Harry ainda está vivo." _E a profecia, é claro._

"Ele será um Comensal da Morte", disse a professora Sprout, infeliz. "Pobre menininho."

"Se Sirius quisesse levá-lo para longe e criá-lo como um Comensal da Morte, ele não teria dito aos Dursley que estava levando Harry", apontou Remus. "Os dois simplesmente teriam desaparecido. Não, ele está mantendo-o seguro até que possa entregá-lo a Voldemort."

Espelhados nos rostos ao seu redor estavam expressões de piedade misturadas à preocupação e – no caso de Snape – repulsa. "Isso é muito bom, Lupin", disse o Mestre de Poções. "Mas quanto tempo até que Black se canse de esperar e decida matá-lo ele mesmo?" Flitwick estremeceu e caiu da cadeira. "Bem, Lupin?"

"Como vou saber?" Remus perguntou pesadamente.

"Eu apenas pensei", disse Snape suavemente, "dada sua história, que Black pode tê-lo procurado em busca de ajuda... ou um cúmplice, talvez..."

"Severus, realmente!" Professora McGonagall exclamou, correndo em defesa de Remus. Hagrid havia se levantado parecendo furioso e, logo depois, sentou-se quando Dumbledore balançou sua cabeça. "Você não tem mais quinze anos!"

"Estou ciente disso, obrigado, Minerva!", disse Snape, rígido.

"Então faça um esforço de agir de acordo com sua idade!" ela retrucou. "O Diretor era amigo de Black também, e eu não o vejo implicando com ele! Ou comigo, à propósito!" Um dos dispositivos prateados sobre a mesa no canto estava zumbindo loucamente. "Você acha que, talvez, como sua professora, eu lhe ensinei tudo o que ele sabe? Que estou escondendo Black e Potter em meu escritório enquanto falamos?"

"Não", disse Snape mal-humorado. "Mas ele é..."

"Um lobisomem?" Remus perguntou, cansado.

Snape atirou-lhe um olhar de puro ódio. "Eles são criaturas das trevas. Todos sabem disso." O rosto de Emmeline se contorceu, mas Remus sacudiu a cabeça para ela.

"Oh?" Os lábios da Professora McGonagall estavam em apertados em uma linha perigosamente fina. "Eu pensaria que de todos, Severus, você saberia melhor do que julgar as pessoas baseados em seu passado." Snape abriu a boca para protestar, mas não pareceu ser capaz de encontrar palavras. Remus teve que admitir ser bastante engraçado ver um homem de trinta anos de idade recebendo um sermão de sua antiga professora. "Ou preciso lembrá-lo de seu registro menos que exemplar? Que seu passado questionável surge de suas próprias escolhas enquanto o de Remus surgiu de circunstâncias as quais ele não teve nenhum controle..."

"Minerva, já é o bastante", disse Dumbledore, calmamente. Professora McGonagall se acalmou, o rosto vermelho.

"Está tudo bem, Diretor", Snape falou, seu rosto ilegível. "Passei dos limites." Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas. Snape sorriu maldosamente. "E ouso dizer que Minerva tentava apenas se vingar... A perda da Taça das Casas por cinco anos consecutivos deve estar cobrando seu preço..." As narinas de McGonagall inflamaram e ela atirou a Snape um olhar irritado. Dumbledore riu. "Afinal de contas, Grifinórios são famosos por seu orgulho..."

"E Sonserinos por sua humildade", disse Remus ironicamente. Professor Quirrell riu nervosamente.

"De fato", concordou Snape, dando-lhe um olhar cortante. "Terminamos aqui, Diretor? Tenho redações para avaliar esta noite se quiser encontrar tempo para falar com Lucius amanhã."

"Pode ir, Severus, supondo que os demais nada tenham a acrescentar." Dumbledore olhou ao redor do quarto, mas todos balançaram suas cabeças. Snape levantou-se e saiu do escritório, suas vestes negras ondulando atrás dele.

_Ele ainda parece um morcegão_, foi o pensamento de Remus, divertido. "Sou necessário, Professor?", perguntou ele.

"Não, Remus, você já pode ir." Dumbledore fez um gesto para a porta do escritório. "Boa sorte com essa carta."

"Vou precisar", disse ele, sombriamente.

"Eu vou acompanhar você até lá embaixo", Hagrid disse inesperadamente, se levantando.

A dupla se despediu e saiu, e quando eles desciam escada abaixo, Remus perguntou: "Está tudo bem, Hagrid?"

Hagrid deu um tapinha desajeitadamente no ombro de Remus. "Yeh, parecia que você podia precisar de companhia."

Remus sorriu. "Talvez", admitiu ele. "Obrigado." Remus acabou não indo direto para casa. Ele encontrou-se sentado na cabana de Hagrid com uma caneca de chá fumegante do tamanho de um vaso de plantas a sua frente. "Obrigado", ele agradeceu novamente.

Hagrid apenas acenou uma mão enorme. "Nenhum problema", disse ele.

Remus adicionou uma quantidade de açúcar generosa em seu chá e o mexeu com uma colher do tamanho de uma colher de pedreiro. "Então, como você tem estado? Faz tempo desde a última vez que o visitei..."

"Bem ocupado", respondeu Hagrid, não muito preocupado. "E estou bem, obrigado. Com meus assuntos comuns, eu suponho." Hagrid se levantou e puxou um lote de bolos de pedra do forno e colocou-os em cima da mesa a frente de Remus. Fang levantou a cabeça esperançosamente e se arrastou até descansar a cabeça no colo de Remus, olhando para os bolos a cada poucos segundos. "Fang!"

"Está tudo bem", disse Remus, dando ao cão de caça uma coçada atrás das orelhas. Ele se sentiu um pouco nostálgico, mas também satisfeito quando o cão ganiu alegremente; ele tinha sido ensinado onde acariciar cachorros por um cachorro... Ele parou esse pensamento em suas trilhas e tomou um gole de chá rapidamente.

Houve uma batida à porta. "Hagrid?"

"Você se importa?" Hagrid perguntou, olhando para a porta.

"Nem um pouco", respondeu Remus.

"Se sirva de bolo", disse Hagrid, levantando-se para abrir a porta.

Remus, que tinha experiência em lidar com a comida de Hagrid, pegou um e, enquanto Hagrid se atrapalhava com o trinco da porta, cortou-o com um murmurado, "_Diffindo_", e serviu a maior parte dele a Fang quando Hagrid não estava olhando.

"Como vocês estão, Charlie, Tonks?"

"Beleza, Hagrid?" disse uma voz feminina amigável.

"Bem, obrigado", um menino falou agradavelmente. "Você está ocupado? Pensamos que poderíamos parar e ver como você está."

"Isso é muito legal da parte de vocês!" Hagrid disse. Seu tom mudou para um pouco triste. "Eu estou... Remus..."

"Sinta-se livre para convidá-los, Hagrid", Remus chamou. "Eu não me importo."

Hagrid virou-se e sorriu para Remus – que sorriu de volta – e, em seguida, deu um passo para trás para permitir que dois alunos mais velhos – setimanistas se Remus tivesse que adivinhar – entrassem. A menina tropeçou no tapete de boas vindas e o garoto a segurou sem qualquer sinal de pensamento consciente. Claramente, isso acontecia muito. O sol de início de abril seguiu-os adentro.

"Olá", o menino, um ruivo atarracado em vestes da Grifinória – e um emblema de Capitão de Quadribol – cumprimentou com um aceno alegre. Ele atravessou a cabana e ofereceu a Remus sua mão. "Charlie Weasley."

"Remus Lupin. Conheci seus pais, eu acho", disse Remus, sorrindo. Ele não mencionou que era apenas porque conhecia Gideon e Fabian Prewett – e, por extensão, sua irmã mais velha, Molly – durante a guerra.

Charlie fez um gesto para a menina Lufa-Lufa – ela era magra, com um rosto em forma de coração e cabelo curto de um amarelo vívido – ao lado dele. "Esta é Nymphadora Tonks", ele a apresentou com um sorriso malicioso.

A menina virou-se para ele, parecendo irritada – seu cabelo virou um vermelho-tomate brilhante, como se para combinar com seu estado de espírito –, então revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Remus, parecendo curiosa. "É só Tonks", disse irritada. Seu cabelo voltou ao amarelo quando ela lhe ofereceu a mão. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, de qualquer modo."

"Igualmente", disse Remus. "Você está ciente de que seu cabelo acabou de mudar de cor?"

"Meu cabelo?" perguntou a moça. Seu cabelo começou a mudar – vermelho, azul, verde, roxo, laranja, rosa, preto, branco e amarelo novamente antes do ciclo se repetir. "Não tenho certeza do que você quer dizer." Remus sorriu e, um momento depois, ela sorriu de volta. "Eu sou uma Metamorfamaga", explicou e ao fazer isso, seu cabelo cresceu, tornou-se cacheado, mudou para _dreadlocks_ e depois voltou para o estilo curto espetado quer era antes.

"Impressionante", comentou Remus. Em seguida, ele franziu a testa. "Você disse Tonks?"

"Sim, e se você me chamar de Nymphadora eu irei..."

"Você não é a filha de Ted e Andy?" perguntou, querendo saber quantas garotas Metamorfamagas de aproximadamente essa idade havia com um nome bizarro e um sobrenome familiar.

"Eu achei mesmo que te conhecia de algum lugar!" ela disse triunfante, abafando Charlie: "Ah, bolos de pedra! Er... Yum..."

"Fui para a escola com... as irmãs da sua mãe", contou ele, não capaz de levar-se a falar sobre Sirius.

"Eu vejo", disse Nymphadora, parecendo curiosa. "Então você conheceu Sirius Black."

Remus estremeceu. "Conheci, sim." Ele, Sirius e James costumavam tomar conta dela, na verdade. Ele não comentou isso, mas foi incapaz de impedir a si mesmo de perguntar: "Você ainda gosta de Poções?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Como sabe disso?"

Remus acabou por lhe dizer que foi babá dela antes e acabou contando uma visita particularmente agitada; ela tinha estado preparando-lhes poções – água açucarada, na verdade – e James acabou por encantar todos para mostrar os efeitos que ela disse que teriam. Remus acabara com manchas rosadas na pele e uma voz ridiculamente aguda, Sirius com um chifre de unicórnio e cascos e o próprio James com orelhas de gato e uma cauda. A menina achou tudo isso terrivelmente divertido. Ela então falou para Sirius se esconder e assumiu sua aparência. Tanto ele quanto James decidiram jogar junto – embora tenham percebido imediatamente que não era ele, afinal quando Sirius já usou uma das camisas antigas de futebol de Ted Tonks? – até que ela voltou para seu eu próprio.

Charlie estava uivando no momento em que Remus terminou de contar e derramou chá sobre si mesmo, mas ou não percebeu ou não se importou. Nymphadora – Remus não conseguia pensar nela por seu sobrenome, sentindo que seria indelicado – ria muito, o cabelo em um tom laranja agradável que quase igualou ao de Charlie; ela parecia se lembrar de várias partes da história quando eram ditas – ela tinha cerca de oito anos na época, e crescida o suficiente para recordar. Hagrid trouxera uma lata de melaço para eles e estava radiante com todos ao seu redor enquanto enchia suas canecas. Fang tinha ido babar sobre Charlie.

Remus se viu divertido e solitário, tudo ao mesmo tempo; por um lado, foi bom estar em um ambiente tão amigável, ouvindo as brincadeiras entre dois setimanistas amigos, mas, por outro lado, lembrava-lhe imensamente de quando ele, James, Sirius, Peter e mesmo Lily tinham essa idade.

Alguns anos podem mudar tudo, Remus sabia disso muito bem, e ele se viu perguntando se a dupla a sua frente estaria a salvo da crueldade da vida, se eles seriam forçados a conviver com isso – como ele tinha – ou se seriam mortos por ela – como James, Lily e Peter haviam sido. Ele não se permitiu pensar em nenhum deles seguindo o caminho de Sirius. _Mas Sirius parecia amigável aos dezessete anos também..._

**~oЖo~**

"Só para você saber", Padfoot advertiu, parando com a mão na porta da Loja de Varinhas Ollivander, "esse homem pode ser assustador. E ele sabe... bem, tudo."

"Ele vai saber quem somos?" Harry perguntou.

"Ficaria surpreso se ele não souber", respondeu Padfoot.

"Você não deveria esperar aqui fora, então?" Harry disse, atirando a Padfoot um olhar nervoso.

"Nah. Além disso, você receber sua varinha é como dar seus primeiros passos, ou dizer sua primeira palavra. Tenho que estar lá, é o meu trabalho." Harry decidiu que iriam embora se houvesse alguma possibilidade do homem chamar os Aurores. "Para dentro então."

Harry entrou a loja minúscula, quase tropeçando; ele era mais alto hoje, como parte do seu disfarce. Por dentro era empoeirado – Harry estava bem acostumado à poeira por agora – com uma bancada a apenas alguns centímetros da porta. Por trás dela havia prateleiras repletas de milhares de caixas. Padfoot deslizou por trás dele e fechou a porta. Ele lançou um olhar duvidoso para a cadeira longa e frágil no canto antes de acomodar-se cautelosamente. Ele se sentou em sua maior parte de frente para Harry e o balcão, mas a cada poucos segundos seus olhos se agitavam para a janela para certificar-se de que ninguém estava por vir. Foi a primeira vez que tinham estado no mundo mágico desde aquela noite em fevereiro e ambos estavam um pouco nervosos.

"Bom dia", disse uma voz suave fazendo Harry levar um susto. Harry ouviu Padfoot tomar uma respiração atrás dele e, em seguida, mover-se.

"Er... Olá", cumprimentou Harry, olhando para seu padrinho por ajuda.

Padfoot apenas sorriu e gesticulou com os lábios: 'Eu te disse'.

Harry virou-se para o homem. Ele era bem velho com olhos pálidos e lacrimejantes e cabelo branco ralo. Sr. Ollivander levantou a mão de Harry e a examinou. Ele ainda não piscava. "Eu me perguntava se o veria alguma vez, Sr. Potter", disse o Sr. Ollivander suavemente. Ele focou seus olhos prateados em Padfoot. "Há alguns rumores bastante desagradáveis por aí no momento."

"Nós ouvimos", Padfoot falou severamente.

"Tem os olhos de sua mãe", comentou o Sr. Ollivander, voltando sua atenção para Harry. "Parece que foi ontem que ela esteve aqui sozinha, comprando sua primeira varinha. Vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, feita de salgueiro. Uma boa varinha para encantos." Sr. Ollivander soltou a mão de Harry. "Seu pai, por outro lado, usou uma varinha de mogno. Pena de Fênix. Vinte e oito centímetros. Flexível. Um pouco mais de poder e excelente para transfiguração. Digo que o favoreceu muito bem..."

Sr. Ollivander escovou a franja de Harry – loira hoje – para longe de sua cicatriz. Harry resistiu ao impulso de afastar sua mão e alisar seu cabelo de volta. "Lamento dizer que vendi a varinha que fez isso..." disse ele. "Trinta e cinco centímetros. Teixo. Uma varinha poderosa, muito poderosa, e nas mãos erradas... Se eu soubesse o que a varinha iria fazer ao mundo..." Ele suspirou e olhou de volta para Padfoot. "Cipestre, não é? Trinta e oito centímetros."

"E corda de coração de dragão", falou Padfoot, cauteloso.

"Outra varinha poderosa, ainda que de forma diferente. E não uma varinha má, pelo menos não no começo..." Ele deu a Padfoot um olhar penetrante.

"Nunca foi uma varinha má", disse Padfoot calmamente.

"Você ainda a tem, então?" Padfoot hesitou e depois assentiu. "Posso vê-la?" perguntou o Sr. Ollivander.

"Contanto que prometa me devolvê-la, intacta", disse Padfoot, severamente.

"Sim, sim. Era uma varinha fiel, eu me lembro. Duvido que possa revendê-la, mesmo que eu quisesse, e seria uma vergonha destruir algo tão belo." Padfoot deu a Harry um olhar e passou a varinha ao velho, que a acariciou e a estendeu ao seu ouvido. Tudo ficou em silêncio por um momento e Harry teve tempo para contemplar a sanidade do fabricante de varinhas antes do Sr. Ollivander suspirar e devolver a varinha para Padfoot.

"Não, essa nunca foi uma varinha má", concluiu com um sorriso distante. "Bem, agora, Sr. Potter. Você está aqui mais cedo do que o normal, mas sendo você quem é, não posso dizer que estou surpreso..." Ele puxou uma fita métrica de um bolso de suas vestes. "Qual é seu braço da varinha?"

"Direito", respondeu Harry; Padfoot deixou-o tentar realizar alguns feitiços básicos com sua varinha, embora a varinha de Padfoot fosse bastante imprevisível. Às vezes, ela não faria quase nada, mas em outras ocasiões ela aumentaria a potência dos feitiços de Harry significativamente, como na noite em que eles partiram de Privet Drive.

"Estenda o braço... sim... agora fique parado."

"Espere", disse Padfoot. Ele acenou com a varinha e Harry encolheu uns bons centímetros, de volta a seu tamanho normal.

Sr. Ollivander deu a ambos um olhar curioso. "Isso poderia ter tornado as coisas difíceis", falou ele finalmente, e depois sorriu. "Sempre foi uma boa varinha para feitiços não-verbais." Padfoot assentiu. Sr. Ollivander brandiu a fita métrica e deu um passo em direção a Harry novamente. "Confio que seu tutor o informou sobre os fundamentos da escolha de varinhas?"

"Sim, senhor", concordou Harry. "A varinha escolhe o bruxo, certo?"

"Então você estava ouvindo naquele dia", disse o Sr. Ollivander para Padfoot. "Nunca tive certeza... Sim, Sr. Potter, é essencialmente isso. Cada varinha é única, da mesma forma que cada bruxo é único." A fita métrica agora media a distância entre suas narinas e Harry ficou vesgo tentando enxergá-la. A gargalhada mal sufocada ao canto o fez encarar Padfoot furiosamente. "Usamos uma grande variedade de madeiras de varinha aqui, e os núcleos são Corda de Coração de Dragão, Pelos de Unicórnio ou Penas de Fênix..."

Ele continuou a falar enquanto media Harry – porque a largura do espaço entre seus olhos era importante Harry não tinha ideia – e, logo depois, o Sr. Ollivander recuou. "Isso vai servir." A fita métrica caiu enrolada no chão, como uma cobra. Ele foi rapidamente para trás do balcão. Por um momento Harry temeu que ele pudesse ter ido chamar o Ministério, mas ele voltou em poucos segundos segurando uma pilha de caixas. Harry relaxou. "Experimente essa, Sr. Potter." Harry aceitou uma varinha preta e pequena. "Ébano e pelo de unicórnio. Trinta centímetros. Precisa." Harry pensou que soava como uma varinha de menina, mas deu um aceno de qualquer maneira.

O tinteiro em cima do balcão explodiu, respingando em Harry e no Sr. Ollivander. Padfoot ria em seu canto. "Eu não acho que ela goste de mim", disse Harry.

"Essa varinha não parece gostar de ninguém", contou Sr. Ollivander, enxugando suas vestes com um lenço. Ele faz um gesto para Harry soltá-la. "Talvez esta", disse ele, oferecendo a Harry uma varinha ligeiramente torta. "Bordo e pena de fênix. Dezoito centímetros. Bem elástica." Desta vez, Harry mal tinha levantado a varinha antes dela ter sido arrancada dele. "Pereira e corda de coração de dragão. Vinte e três centímetros. Flexível." Essa queimou a mão de Harry quando ele tentou segurá-la. Ele xingou sob a respiração – nos dois meses que ele e Padfoot viveram juntos, ele aprendeu alguns bons palavrões – e a entregou de volta ao fabricante de varinhas.

Padfoot parecia estar se divertindo vendo Harry rejeitar e ser rejeitado pelo que devem ter sido umas quarenta varinhas. Ele tentou cada núcleo que Ollivander ofereceu, e pelo menos uma de cada tipo de madeira, e estava começando a sentir que o Sr. Ollivander ficava sem palavras sinônimas a 'elástica'. Harry também conseguira destruir metade da loja; ele incendiou a bancada, desapareceu uma das pernas da cadeira de Padfoot, derrubou uma das prateleiras e fez um considerável buraco no teto quando uma das varinhas liberou o que só poderia ser descrito como um relâmpago.

"Cliente difícil", disse o Sr. Ollivander, mais e mais feliz a cada rejeição. "Não se preocupe, nós encontraremos uma combinação perfeita... Talvez algo mais incomum... Sim, eu não vejo porque não..." Ele desapareceu e voltou um momento depois segurando uma caixa preta. "Azevinho e pena de fênix. Vinte e oito centímetros. Boa e maleável."

Harry pegou a varinha. No momento em que tocou a madeira lisa, calor correu de seus dedos até seu braço, mas era agradável, não como a sensação de queimação da varinha de pereira. Ele também reconheceu a sentimento, era o mesmo formigar que sentia pouco antes de acabar no telhado da cozinha da escola, antes da peruca da Sra. Peterson virar azul, e a mesma sensação que teve ao trancar todas as portas da casa em sua primeira semana vivendo com Padfoot. "Eu posso sentir", Harry disse, hesitante.

"Dê um aceno", Sr. Ollivander suspirou quase invisível por trás da pilha de caixas de varinhas sobre a bancada.

Harry assim o fez e uma torrente de faíscas vermelhas e douradas surgiu da ponta da varinha e explodiu no ar ao seu redor. Padfoot estava radiante. "Oh, bravo!" Sr. Ollivander exclamou. "Sim, de fato. Muito bom... e curioso. Sim, muito curioso."

"O que é curioso?" Harry perguntou, passando a varinha de volta – um pouco relutante – para que o Sr. Ollivander pudesse embrulhá-la.

"Eu me lembro de cada varinha que vendi, Sr. Potter. Cada varinha. E acontece que a Fênix que deu a pena para essa varinha deu outra – apenas uma outra. É curioso que você esteja destinado a esta varinha quando sua irmã lhe deu essa cicatriz." Harry trocou um olhar com Padfoot, que parecia perturbado. "É curioso como essas coisas acontecem... Acho seguro dizer que podemos esperar grandes coisas de você, Sr. Potter. Afinal, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado fez grandes coisas também... terríveis, sim, mas grandes."

Harry estremeceu. Padfoot estava certo. Esse homem era _assustador_. "O que foi isso que eu senti quando peguei a varinha?" Harry perguntou enquanto pagava.

"Sua magia", Sr. Ollivander respondeu, parecendo satisfeito com a pergunta. "Varinhas são apenas um instrumento, no final das contas. Um instrumento muito poderoso, mas um instrumento, no entanto. Elas têm sua própria magia, mas não pode ser aproveitada sem um bruxo. Um bruxo, no entanto, pode fazer magia sem uma varinha."

O Sr. Ollivander passou-lhe o pacote marrom que continha sua varinha e curvou-se para eles em sua saída – embora só depois de Padfoot ter relançado o feitiço que fez Harry parecer mais alto novamente.

"Isso foi interessante", disse Harry.

"Sempre é", retorquiu Padfoot. "Tire sua varinha. A partir de agora, ela estará com você em todos os lugares."

Harry fez exatamente isso e a colocou no bolso de trás da calça. Padfoot pareceu que ia dizer algo engraçado, mas pensou melhor. "Para onde vamos agora?"

"Pó de Floo", disse Padfoot. "Costumava ter um vendedor ambulante perto do Boticário, mas acho que ele já não está mais lá..." Eles andaram por quase dez minutos antes de finalmente encontrarem a barraca perto da sorveteria. Padfoot enviou Harry para tomar um sorvete enquanto comprava um saco de pó brilhante e um endereço de coruja com o vendedor. "Uma coruja é o próximo, eu acho", informou Padfoot. "Então, nós poderemos fazer pedidos por coruja, assim não vamos precisar sair com tanta frequência."

"Eu vi um Empório de Corujas antes", comentou Harry com a boca cheia do seu _sundae_.

"Eeylops?" Perguntou Padfoot.

Harry deu de ombros. "Acho que sim."

"Se me lembro bem, fica ao lado do Caldeirão Furado." Padfoot levou Harry pela rua e até o Empório. Harry hesitou, metade do seu pé na porta; era escuro lá dentro, iluminado apenas por lâmpadas de óleo dispersas em intervalos aleatórios e pela pequena quantidade de luz natural que entrava pela porta. Ao redor deles havia pares de olhos brilhantes, o som farfalhante de penas e pios baixos de corujas.

"Olá", cumprimentou uma bruxa, fazendo seu caminho até eles. "Vocês precisam de ajuda ou estão apenas olhando?"

"Estamos procurando uma coruja", disse Padfoot.

Harry bufou e depois se abaixou, rindo quando Padfoot tentou dar uma palmada na parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Não me culpe, você quem disse isso!"

Padfoot fechou a cara e deu um tapinha no topo da cabeça de Harry. "Eles não estão realmente mortos, não é? Estão escondidos aí, zombando de mim."

"Quem está morto?" a bruxa indagou, parecendo preocupada.

"Er... Minha última coruja", Harry respondeu, apressadamente assumindo uma expressão afligida. Padfoot se engasgou.

"Oh, sinto muito, querido", disse a bruxa. "Sempre achei que elas eram criaturas inteligentes, muito mais inteligentes do que gatos ou cães – ou Merlin nos livre, _sapos_ – e muito mais práticos. Trouxas parecem pensar que cães podem levar jornais, mas eu ainda tenho que ver isso." Padfoot resmungou baixinho. A bruxa atirou-lhe um olhar engraçado. "Quer que eu pegue uma bebida para você, senhor?"

"Não", disse Padfoot. "Você poderia nos mostrar as corujas, no entanto. Isso seria ótimo."

"Procuram por alguma coisa em particular?" perguntou a bruxa.

"Uma coruja", Harry falou, dando um olhar malicioso a seu padrinho.

"Ele estará indo para Hogwarts esse ano", Padfoot mentiu, acenando na direção de Harry.

"Oh, disse o suficiente", enunciou a bruxa brilhantemente. "Estará enviando pacotes e cartas com regularidade, imagino?" Harry sorriu, assentindo. "Precisará de algo forte, então", disse ela, batendo no queixo. "Algo grande das nossas espécies..." Ela estalou a língua com o pensamento e, em seguida, sorriu. "Nós temos algumas corujas bufo-real", sugeriu. "São populares entre os puros-sangues."

"Sim, eu sei", Padfoot disse laconicamente. "Eu prefiro algum um pouco diferente." A bruxa pareceu curiosa sobre a reação dele. Harry tentou pensar em uma desculpa, mas Padfoot o tomou a frente. "Sua última coruja era um bufo-real", ele murmurou para a bruxa, indicando Harry com a cabeça.

"Nesse caso", ela disse apressadamente, "temos corujões-da-Virgínia. Elas são um pouco mais raras."

Padfoot negou com a cabeça. "Elas me assustam", falou ele. "Algo sobre os olhos... parece que estão sempre franzindo a testa." Pessoalmente, Harry não tinha nada contra corujas-da-Virgínia, mas não disse nada. Era uma coruja compartilhada, portanto, ambos deveriam estar de acordo.

"Vendemos nossa última coruja strix na segunda-feira", comentou ela, franzindo o cenho. "E não temos mais nenhuma até a próxima semana." Seus olhos brilharam. "Sabe o quê, embora? Temos algo um pouco mais raro, se estiver interessado."

"O quê?"

"Nós temos uma coruja-das-neves, no momento. Ela é bem jovem, mas algumas pessoas acham que é melhor assim, já que são mais fáceis de treinar."

Padfoot e Harry trocaram um olhar. "Podemos vê-la?" perguntou Padfoot.

"Claro." A bruxa os levou através da loja, ocasionalmente espantando para fora de seu caminho uma das aves que perambulavam livres, até que chegaram a um lugar mais iluminado. Havia algumas corujas mais jovens – até mesmo algumas gaiolas com corujas-mães nidificando – e encontraram uma coruja empoleirada imperiosamente em uma vara no fundo da loja.

Harry nunca teria imaginado que era uma coruja-das-neves; ela era cinza, e todas as fotos que já tinha visto mostravam corujas-das-neves como brancas. Ela era coberta por uma camada irregular de penugem cinzenta felpuda, embora suas asas fossem salpicadas de preto e branco. Seus olhos dourados se voltaram para eles, quase arrogantes, e Harry quase gargalhou da maneira como seu comportamento contrastava com sua aparência heterogênea.

"Ela é certamente diferente", disse Padfoot, parecendo divertido.

"Ela será impressionante quando perder suas penas de filhote, no entanto", afirmou a bruxa. A coruja estalou seu bico como se concordasse.

"Ela pode voar?" perguntou Padfoot.

"Claro."

"Isso é tudo o que importa, então", disse Padfoot, encolhendo os ombros. Ele se virou para Harry. "O que você acha?" A coruja mordiscou seu dedo e esfregou o bico contra a mão dele. Padfoot sorriu. "Quanto?"

"Dez galeões", informou a bruxa.

"Por uma coruja?" perguntou Padfoot, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"É uma espécie rara", disse a bruxa.

"Bastante justo", falou Padfoot, procurando no bolso pelas moedas.

A bruxa ajudou a encontrar uma gaiola que ainda seria grande o suficiente para quando ela parasse de crescer, e falou com Harry – desde que Padfoot ficou entediado e agora cutucava uma coruja-das-torres de aparência irritada – sobre os cuidados básicos com a coruja. Eles também compraram algumas guloseimas para corujas que a mulher disse que ajudaria com o treinamento.

Eles deixaram a loja e os três piscaram à luz do dia. "Ponha a coruja para fora", disse Padfoot. Harry assim o fez e ela saltou para fora e pousou no ombro de Padfoot. Ele deu uma rápida olhada ao redor e, uma vez que garantiu que não havia ninguém por perto, instruiu-lhe: "Diga a ela o endereço de casa e que nos encontre lá."

"Você não pode?"

"Não se você quiser que ela encontre."

Harry levou um momento para perceber o que ele queria dizer. Em seguida, ele assentiu. "Tudo bem, er... Você pode nos encontrar em Grimmauld Place, Número Doze?" Harry sentiu-se um pouco bobo, mas a coruja piou uma vez e voou, sua asa esbarrando no nariz de Padfoot.

"Excelente." Padfoot encolheu a gaiola e a colocou no bolso. "Teria sido um saco ter que carregá-la", explicou. Harry assentiu. Eles seguiram pela rua novamente. Harry tinha pensado que eles iriam para a livraria, mas, aparentemente, ensiná-lo sobre Quadribol vinha mais acima na lista de prioridades de Padfoot; ele foi literalmente arrastado pela porta pelo seu padrinho ansioso.

Por dentro era maior do que Harry esperava. Era muito bem iluminado e decorado. Uma parede – que incluía a vitrina da loja – tinha vassouras de todos os tamanhos e montados em painéis de madeira avermelhada consistentes com o restante da loja. A segunda parede era dedicada a equipamentos – grandes bolas vermelhas que Padfoot nomeou de goles, as negras chamadas balaços e pequenos pomos de ouro, assim como pesados bastões de madeira do Batedor, luvas, óculos, botas e todo tipo de protetor acolchoado que já existiu.

As outras duas paredes eram dedicadas a Liga de Quadribol, com grandes banners de times, pôsteres de equipes e de jogadores individuais. Nas prateleiras inferiores havia livros – sejam sobre as equipes ou apenas sobre os jogadores – e diversas outras mercadorias; havia coisas comuns, como chapéus, lenços, insígnias e estatuetas de todos os tamanhos e formas, e havia também vestes, bastões e bolas autografadas.

Padfoot arrastou-o para a mesa de exibição sobre a bancada, onde figurinhas de plásticos estavam voando sobre um campo reduzido. "Está vendo? Aquele pairando ali no meio?" Harry assentiu. "Ele é o apanhador..." Padfoot então começou a explicar as regras do jogo. Foi bastante fácil de acompanhar, pensou Harry, e ele estava ansioso por experimentar, mas não tinha certeza de quando teria essa chance.

"Desculpe, querido", disse uma mulher de meia-idade, tropeçando sobre um pote de polimento de vassouras.

"Tudo bem", Harry murmurou distraidamente, ainda observando as figurinhas.

"E você quer saber de onde Dora herdou isso", um homem rechonchudo disse a ela carinhosamente.

A mulher pigarreou e por um momento pareceu bastante intimidante; ela era alta, possuía olhos cinzentos, cabelos castanhos e maçãs do rosto salientes. O homem – seu marido, Harry presumiu – piscou. O rosto da mulher suavizou inteiramente quando ela sorriu.

"Ei, garoto, venha dar uma olhada nisso", Padfoot chamou. Ele estava de pé ao lado de uma exibição de vassouras, apontando para um barril com bolas de ouro.

"São os pomos?" Harry perguntou, estendendo a mão para um.

Padfoot agarrou sua mão. "Não toque em um a menos que vá comprar", alertou. "Eles tem memória de carne e a última coisa que alguém quer é um pomo de ouro que não o reconhece." Harry colocou as mãos nos bolsos para não ficar tentado a tocá-los. Padfoot riu dele. "Você é definitivamente como sua mãe."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"James teria implorado para comprar um bem agora."

"Eu pensei que você disse que ele jogou como Artilheiro."

"Ele jogou, mas ele jogou como apanhador também; ele era um Apanhador inicialmente, porque não havia posições para Artilheiro disponíveis quando estávamos no segundo ano. Do terceiro até o sexto ano, ele jogou como Artilheiro e então, no sétimo ano, voltou a ser Apanhador."

"Por quê?"

"Davey Gudgeon era um ano acima de nós – jogava como Batedor até o terceiro ano e, em seguida, houve um incidente com o Salgueiro Lutador e sua coordenação olho/mão não era boa o suficiente para um Batedor e ele assumiu como Apanhador em vez disso."

"Incidente com o Salgueiro?" repetiu Harry.

"É uma árvore em Hogwarts. Era a brincadeira do momento no nosso segundo ano ver quem conseguia chegar mais próximo... nós Grifinórios sempre nos destacamos, é claro, mas Gudgeon quase perdeu um olho. Ele parou depois disso..."

"Perdeu um olho?"

"A árvore o atingiu", disse Padfoot, encolhendo os ombros. "Bastante confuso."

"Ser Apanhador não é mais difícil do que ser um Batedor? Quero dizer, o pomo é menor."

"Sim, mas o pomo não tenta bater em você. Se você errar um balaço, no entanto, e ele voar direto para você..." Harry fez uma careta; anteriormente, ele tinha visto uma das figurinhas ser atingida por uma bola preta do tamanho de uma _ball-bearing*_. A figurinha tinha perdido um braço (embora Padfoot garantisse que fosse um efeito exagerado e que o que realmente acontecia de pior era uma fratura). "De qualquer maneira, Prongs jogou como Apanhador quando ele saiu porque ninguém mais poderia – o único interessado era um do primeiro ano e todo mundo sabe que primeiranistas não podem jogar."

Eles vagaram para olhar para as vassouras – Padfoot estava curioso sobre quanto elas melhoraram nos últimos sete anos. A mulher que tinha tropeçado antes também estava lá com seu marido. "Eu ainda acho que deveríamos lhe dar uma coruja", disse ela, inspecionando um elegante cabo de vassoura.

"Dromeda, estou te dizendo, ela vai querer uma vassoura, não um pássaro. Além disso, ela já tem aquele gato ruivo."

"Sim, Ted, mas de que uma vassoura vai servir?" retorquiu a mulher, esquivando-se de outra amostra. "Corujas são práticas..."

"Dromeda, ela estuda muito. Ela terá se quiser alguma vez ser aceita pelo D.E.L.M." A mulher assentiu. "Devemos dar a ela algo _divertido_."

"É por isso que você é o favorito dela", disse a mulher em tom acusador.

"É claro", concordou o homem. "Não foi _minha_ ideia chamá-la de Nymphadora..." A cabeça de Padfoot ergue-se em um estalo e a cor de seu rosto foi toda drenada. A mulher empurrou o marido, risonha. "Com licença?" Um atendente da loja apareceu. "Nós gostaríamos de comprar uma Comet 260."

"Excelente escolha", falou o homem, sorrindo. "Infelizmente, estamos sem estoque, no momento, mas receberemos algumas no dia dezesseis..."

"Está tudo bem", disse a mulher sorrindo. "Contanto que esteja pronta para ser posta na cama da minha filha no dia vinte e quatro..."

Harry não ouviu o resto; Padfoot o agarrou e arrastou-o para detrás de uma prateleira empilhada com bússolas para vassouras. "Você os conhece?" Harry adivinhou.

"A mulher é minha prima", disse Padfoot. Harry deu-lhe um olhar cético. Ele não a achava nada parecida com Padfoot, exceto talvez pelos olhos, mas ele não se parecia com Dudley também. Eles esperaram até que ela estivesse de costas e, em seguida, saíram da loja e se misturaram com a multidão de férias.

* * *

_*Ball-bearing: a melhor tradução para elas é 'bola de rolamento' e são usadas para apoiar partes giratórias e reduzir o atrito de algumas máquinas (como motores grandes e pequenos, eixos de carros, ventiladores elétricos, relógios, etc.) Pode ser de vários tamanhos, desde milímetros a um metro, dependendo para que tipo de máquina ela será parte._

* * *

**N/T:**

Olá todos novamente! O que acharam desse passeio mais detalhada a Diagon Alley? Dessa vez, Harry pôde curtir toda a experiência de uma viagem de compras pelo mundo mágico. Houve hoje também a escolha de sua varinha, além de um vislumbre de um membro vivo da família Black. Tivemos também uma reunião sobre o desaparecimento de Harry - que não foi muito útil em tudo. Eu fui a única ou vocês também fantasiaram em levar Severus a casa dos Dursley só para ver quão horrorizada Petunia ficaria com ele lá? Bom, e vocês notaram também que Remus e Tonks se conheceram? Acham que algo vai acontecer daí ou não? Comentem e me digam o que estão achando...

Bjss e _au revoir_.


	8. Vítimas da Guerra

**Capítulo VIII – Vítimas da Guerra**

Sempre era frio e ventoso em Azkaban, Draco pensou irritado enquanto tentava em vão alisar seu cabelo para baixo. Mãe, Hydrus e ele afastaram-se da chave enferrujada que era sua Chave de Portal e se dirigiram pelo caminho estreito de pedras que terminava ao lado do penhasco.

No topo dele havia um grande arco cinzento que marcava a borda da prisão – Draco havia se sentido intimidado na primeira vez que veio a prisão, mas não o assustava mais agora – e, em seguida, o caminho se dividia em três.

À esquerda levava para as celas, onde Draco jamais havia estado antes; Mãe nunca permitira e Hydrus nunca quisera ir. O caminho à direita dava para a sala dos guardas, onde Mãe disse que mantinham as coisas dos prisioneiros – Draco nunca foi lá também – e o caminho do meio levava a um edifício de pedra grande e cinzento.

Em cada lado da entrada estava os Dementadores. Eles eram as únicas coisas em Azkaban que não eram cinza, e usavam grandes vestes negras com capuz e faziam Draco sentir muito frio, sem importar quantas camadas de roupas ele usasse.

O interior do edifício era cinza também, porém não mais ventoso e os Dementadores não eram autorizados a entrar. Draco gostava muito mais. Havia um grande portão enferrujado que levava ao resto do edifício, mas Draco sabia pelas visitas anteriores que os guardas tinham que deixa-los entrar.

Mãe tocou a campainha que pendia de uma lamparina e depois eles esperaram – Hydrus tremia e apertava sua capa de viagem compulsivamente, Mãe olhava para suas unhas e então para seu cabelo, e Draco tentava imitar Mãe, olhando para as próprias unhas – até que passos se aproximaram e um guarda loiro apareceu do outro lado. Suas vestes eram negras como as de um Dementador.

"Olá", disse ele.

Mãe contraiu seus lábios em algo que não era uma carranca, mas foi por pouco. "Estava esperando por Ernest."

"Ele não estava se sentindo muito bem", respondeu o guarda. "Foi para casa uma hora atrás. Por quem você está aqui?"

"Minha irmã. Madame Lestrange", Mãe falou.

"Deixe-me pegar a capa e já sairei", disse ele.

"Sairá?" perguntou Mãe.

"Para leva-la até a cela dela", respondeu o guarda, parecendo intrigado.

A expressão de Mãe azedou um pouco. "Será que Ernest não o informou sobre o procedimento de visita?"

"Procedimento de visita?"

"Ernest permite que Bellatrix e eu nos reunamos em uma das salas de interrogatório."

O guarda franziu a testa. "Essa não é a política da prisão, Sra..."

"Malfoy", Mãe disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

O guarda empalideceu um pouco, mas disse: "Sra. Malfoy, nós não permitimos que os prisioneiros abandonem suas celas. Você é mais que bem-vinda a visitar sua irmã, mas..."

"E os meus filhos?" perguntou Mãe. O guarda franziu o cenho para Draco e Hydrus, como se houvesse esquecido que eles estivavam ali. Draco franziu a testa de volta. "Está sugerindo que eu permita que eles sejam expostos aos outros prisioneiros? Aos Dementadores?"

O guarda soltou um suspiro ruidoso. "Maldição", soltou ele.

"Cuidado com sua linguagem perto dos meus filhos", Mãe disse friamente.

"Desculpe. Olha, desde que você trouxe seus filhos, eu farei uma exceção, mas apenas dessa vez, e somente porque é Páscoa."

Mãe sorriu educadamente e ele os deixou passar pelo portão e mais adentro no prédio. Ele disse algo a um dos guardas – vários deles estavam sentados em torno de uma grande mesa jogando Snap Explosivo enquanto Mãe os olhava, enojada – e então virou-se para eles e disse: "Jordan e Carrow vão trazê-la para dentro."

"Alecto", Mãe disse, parecendo surpresa quando um dos guardas – uma mulher, Draco notou, e uma bem feia – se levantou.

"Sra. Malfoy", a mulher respondeu, acenando a cabeça. Ela seguiu o outro guarda, um homem de pele escura para fora através do portão.

"Siga-me", o guarda falou. "Sala Quatro está desocupada."

"Obrigada", disse Mãe. "Vamos", ela chamou Hydrus e Draco.

"Eu nem quero ver a Tia Bella", Hydrus murmurou.

Draco olhou para frente para garantir que sua mãe não estivesse ouvindo e concordou: "Nenhum dos dois." Tia Bella, para colocar de forma simples, era louca, e um tanto quanto assustadora.

O guarda destrancou a porta com um toque de sua varinha e os deixou entrar. Mãe acomodou-se na única cadeira no cômodo e começou a olhar para as unhas novamente. "Onde é que vamos sentar?" Hydrus perguntou ao guarda.

O guarda olhou para eles estupidamente e depois murmurou algo sobre buscar cadeiras. Ele saiu da sala. "Não é muito inteligente, não é?" Draco perguntou. Hydrus deu uma risada de escárnio. "Quero dizer, qual é o ponto de ser um bruxo se você nunca usa sua varinha?"

"Um sangue-ruim, com certeza", Mãe disse com desdém. Eles aguardaram em silêncio e depois a porta se abriu; a mulher que Mãe tinha cumprimentado antes entrou com Tia Bella a seguindo. Tia Bella era uma mulher alta com cabelo preto enrolado, olhos semicerrados e uma mandíbula forte.

A manga esquerda de suas vestes de prisioneira estava rasgada – como sempre – para que ela pudesse exibir sua Marca Negra. Quando os guardas mostraram sinais de permanecer, Mãe cruzou os braços, usando uma expressão que enervava até mesmo Pai.

"Não temos direito a nossa privacidade?" ela indagou, arqueando uma sobrancelha de uma forma que Draco ainda não conseguia.

O guarda franziu o cenho para ela. "Não é seguro..."

"Esta é minha irmã", retorquiu Mãe, incrédula. Os guardas se mexeram, desconfortáveis. "Eu tenho minha varinha", disse ela com um olhar penetrante na direção deles. Eles se arrastaram para fora e Mãe lançou um feitiço silenciador no quarto no instante que a porta se fechou, então enfiando a varinha no bolso e abraçando Tia Bella.

Hydrus foi o próximo e, em seguida, Draco – que percebeu que ela cheirava a suor, pedras e coisas mortas – e então eles se sentaram.

"Você parece cada vez mais com seu pai cada vez que te vejo", Tia Bella disse, olhando para o espaço entre Hydrus e Draco. Eles trocaram um olhar incerto.

"Obrigado, Tia Bella", agradeceu Hydrus, ao final.

"Um homem de boa aparência", Tia Bella disse, atravessando a sala para olhar Hydrus mais de perto, "é o seu pai. Não muito útil para qualquer outra coisa, infelizmente, mas Cissy sempre preferiu aparência ao invés de praticidade."

"Basta", Mãe disse em tom agudo.

Tia Bella beliscou o rosto de Hydrus entre o polegar e o indicador ossudo e virou a cabeça dele para vê-lo melhor. "Você tem os olhos de sua mamãe", comentou ela, encarando-o. "E o nariz dela. Eu nunca consegui empinar o meu do jeito que ela pode."

"Bella", Mãe chamou em advertência.

"Relaxe, Cissy", Tia Bella disse, liberando Hydrus enquanto cambaleava até Draco. Ele sentou-se muito, muito quieto. "Eu só estou me readaptando aos rostos dos meus sobrinhos. Dementadores são ruins para a memória, sabe." Ela deu uma risadinha demente e agarrou o rosto de Draco, suas unhas afiadas afundando em suas bochechas. Ele resolveu tomar um banho no momento em que chegasse em casa.

"Você se parece com seu papai também", contou ela. Draco deu um fraco sorriso, não sabendo o que dizer. "Com o sorriso da Mamãe!" Tia Bella exclamou. "Suponho que o seu seja tão raro quanto..." Ela fez um barulho desaprovador e seus olhos escuros encontraram os cinzentos de Draco. "Você sabe, esses são quase os olhos dos Black."

"Olhos dos Black?" Draco se atreveu a perguntar quando Tia Bella deixou-o livre.

"Meus olhos." Os olhos de Tia Bella eram cinzas mortos e opacos. Draco estremeceu e esperava fervorosamente que não fossem. "Os olhos de Regulus, mas você provavelmente não se lembra dele. Suponho que vocês nunca conheceram Andy ou Sirius?" Tanto Draco quanto Hydrus balançaram a cabeça em negação. "Eles têm algum respeito, pelo menos", Tia Bella comentou.

"Claro."

"Como _está_ Andy? Ainda casada?"

"Não saberia dizer", retrucou Mãe.

"Você foi para seu casamento, não é?"

As bochechas de Mãe ficaram de um rosa pálido. "Isso foi há anos, Bella."

"Mas ainda assim você foi."

"Eu tinha que ver se ela estava feliz", Mãe respondeu, encarando suas mãos.

"Se casar com um sangue-ruim é o preço da felicidade, prefiro ser miserável", Tia Bella disse, empertigada. "Suponho que não importa mais se Andy está ou não feliz." Mãe nada disse. "E Sirius?" Tia Bella continuou. "Será que ele foi pego?"

"Não, mas ele certamente escorregará, e quando isso acontecer, Lucius..."

"Escorregar?" Tia Bella gargalhou. "Nosso priminho astuto?"

"Bem, sim, ele está louco..."

"Louco?" Perguntou Tia Bella. "Oh, não, ele não está louco. Estive a duas celas longe da dele por três anos, lembra-se? Todos gritavam por toda a noite, mas nenhum som jamais vinha de sua cela, exceto por um nome sussurrado em seu sono, mas não havia nada de loucura nisso, eu lhe garanto. Eles tiveram que transferi-lo para uma cela diferente", ela contou com os lábios se contraindo, "uma com mais exposição aos Dementadores e mesmo assim..."

"Dizem que ele serviu ao Lorde das Trevas", Mãe murmurou.

Tia Bella bufou. "Ele?" ela perguntou, irônica. "Não, Cissy. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com os Potter, mas não foi nosso querido primo quem fez isso." Mãe olhou para suas mãos, que estavam unidas recatadamente em seu colo. Tia Bella permaneceu de pé. "Houve alguma notícia?" ela perguntou depois de uma pequena pausa. Sua voz estava ofegante, animada.

"Nenhuma", disse Mãe.

O rosto de Tia Bella caiu ligeiramente. "Ele está vivo, Cissy. Eu sei que Ele está."

"Você já disse isso antes", Mãe falou gentilmente.

"Ainda assim você não acredita em mim! Por que você não acredita em mim, Cissy..." Tia Bella perguntou melancolicamente.

"Não há nenhuma prova", Mãe replicou secamente.

"Você já procurou?"

"Pelo quê, Bella?" perguntou Mãe.

"Qualquer coisa."

"Não há nada", disse Mãe. "Nem mesmo rumores sugerindo que Ele ainda exista. Se houvesse, nada impediria Lucius de..."

"Lucius", Tia Bella zombou e depois abriu a boca novamente, mas Mãe foi mais rápida.

"Não se atreva a insultar meu marido!" Mãe estalou. Draco quase sorriu; sempre que o Pai dizia algo rude sobre a Tia Bella, Mãe a defendia veementemente também.

"E por que não?" Tia Bella exigiu. "O que ele fez, Cissy, para o nosso Mestre?"

"Seu Mestre", disse Mãe calmamente.

"Desculpe?!"

"Eu disse que Ele é o seu Mestre, Bella, não meu", mãe exclamou em voz alta. "Eu nunca tomei a Marca."

"Mas... mas você o quer de volta, não é?" perguntou Tia Bella. De repente, parecia como se ela fosse a irmã mais nova, apesar de Draco saber que ela era um ano mais velha que Mãe.

"É claro que sim", disse Mãe, levantando-se de repente. Ela começou a andar. Draco e Hydrus trocaram um olhar, nunca a tendo visto tão agitada. "Mas pense, Bella! O nome Malfoy sempre possuiu o respeito da comunidade bruxa, mas agora ainda mais. Lucius tem poder sobre os tolos do Ministério e está perfeitamente posicionado para o caso de alguém ouvir qualquer coisa sobre a localização do Lorde das Trevas. Se ele for pego servindo ao Lorde das Trevas – que pode ou não sequer estar vivo –, ele perderia tudo."

"O Lorde das Trevas recompensa aqueles que se dedicam..."

"No momento, não há nenhum Lorde das Trevas!" Mãe gritou, parando em frente a Tia Bella. "E até que haja, até que tenhamos certeza, eu não jogarei fora tudo pelo que nós trabalhamos tão duro, e mentimos tanto para conseguir!" Tia Bella parecia como se tivesse levado um tapa. Ela sentou-se na cadeira vazia e Mãe na dela. "Como está Rodolphus?" Mãe perguntou depois de uma pausa tensa.

"Ainda na cela ao lado da minha", Tia Bella respondeu com desdém.

"E Rabastan?"

Ela deu de ombros, desinteressada. "Não sei dizer."

"E como você tem estado?" perguntou Mãe. Tia Bella deu de ombros novamente. "Aqui", Mãe disse, entregando para Tia Bella sua varinha.

Tia Bella a tomou, uma expressão pacífica assumindo seu rosto. Ela acenou e conjurou um conjunto de luzes coloridas e brilhantes.

"Eu senti falta da minha magia", sussurrou, estendendo a mão em garra para tocar uma das luzinhas. Ela acenou com a varinha da Mãe novamente e elas desapareceram. Ela pareceu lutar consigo mesma e, em seguida, relutantemente lhe devolveu a varinha. "Obrigada." Mãe inclinou a cabeça enquanto guardava a varinha no bolso. Tia Bella suspirou ruidosamente e disse: "E obrigada por isso também, Cissy."

Mãe olhou ao redor da sala de interrogatório e inclinou a cabeça novamente. "Ainda odeio pensar em você presa aqui, Bella, sabe disso. Qualquer coisa que eu puder fazer para tornar isso mais fácil..."

"Não é para ser fácil", Tia Bella respondeu. "É um sacrifício, Cissy, e Ele sabe que eu fiz por Ele, que eu sou a mais leal, a mais fiel..."

Mãe se levantou e tomou as mãos de Tia Bella. "Eu sei que Ele saberá", disse em voz baixa. "Só espero que valha a pena o preço."

**~oЖo~**

Harry estendeu o pedaço de bacon. A coruja – que ele e Padfoot haviam nomeado de Hedwig – aceitou com um pio e permitiu que ele retirasse o _Profeta_ de sua perna. Harry desenrolou o jornal e correu os olhos pela página, acariciando a coruja com a outra mão; ela ainda era muito felpuda, mas sua cabeça agora era mais branca do que cinza.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e Hedwig piou indignada quando o carinho parou. "Aparentemente, eu estou morto", Harry contou ao carroço agitado envolto no saco de dormir que era Padfoot.

"Oh?" Padfoot disse sonolento, tentando abaixar os cabelos despenteados.

"Eles estão organizando um serviço de memorial em Diagon Alley para mim amanhã."

"Que dia é hoje?"

"Dezesseis", disse Harry, verificando o jornal.

"Exatamente dois meses", Padfoot meditou. "Isso significa que eles pararam de procurar?"

"Não, Lucius Malfoy ainda está recrutando na página três. Ele está pagando por qualquer informação e oferecendo mil galeões para quem nos encontrar."

"Bastardo. Agora vamos ter todos os delinquentes procurando por nós também."

Harry suspirou e virou a página. "Oh, espere, eu não posso estar morto, dizem aqui que estávamos no jogo dos Cannons ontem à noite."

"Ooh! Quem ganhou?"

"Não os Cannons", respondeu Harry, em tom de desculpa.

"Droga", disse Padfoot, não parecendo surpreso. Ele bocejou novamente e tropeçou para se juntar a Harry na mesa. "O que tem para o café da manhã?"

"Eu fiz bacon e ovos", Harry informou.

"Eu bem que poderia comer ovos", Padfoot admitiu, olhando para o prato meio cheio de Harry.

Harry protegeu o café-da-manhã com um braço e usou o outro para apontar para o fogão. "Faça o seu próprio." Hedwig roubou um pedaço de toucinho de seu prato, estalou seu bico e voou pela sala para pousar sobre a lareira.

Padfoot riu. "Você quer chá, suco ou alguma outra coisa?"

"Suco soa bem", disse Harry, esperançoso. Padfoot acenou com sua varinha e uma garrafa de suco veio voando para fora da despensa para pousar em frente a Harry. Copos no armário vieram meio segundo mais tarde. "Obrigado", agradeceu Harry, servindo-se de um copo. "Você quer um também?"

"Sim, obrigado", Padfoot disse com a voz abafada; ele havia pegado um garfo e estava comendo direto da frigideira.

Harry tomou um gole de suco e virou a página. "A ministra vai se aposentar mais cedo", disse Harry. Padfoot veio para ler por cima de seu ombro.

"No fim do mês", Padfoot murmurou. "Aposto que o Ministério adorou isso; eles só têm um pouco mais de uma semana para escolher um sucessor." Ele fez uma careta. "O _Profeta_ precisa definir suas prioridades. A Ministra vai se aposentar e a primeira página ainda é dedicada a nós. Pobre Bagnold foi jogada na página sete e não tem mais que uma foto para agradecê-la por nove anos de trabalho duro."

"Ela era uma boa Ministra?"

"Tão boa quanto se pode ser. Cornelius Fudge será uma piada."

"Quem?"

"É quem os jornais dizem que será o próximo", disse Padfoot, fazendo uma careta quando deu um tapinha no artigo. "Ele ou Dumbledore, e Dumbledore não aceitará a posição."

"Você conhece Fudge?"

"Conheci. Ele estava no Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas quando James e eu estávamos passando pelo Programa de Treinamento de Auror. Um cara bastante agradável, mas ele é... Eu não sei... Só que... Eu não teria o escolhido."

"Quem você acha que deveria ser, então?" Harry perguntou, raspando os últimos pedaços de ovo em seu prato.

Padfoot pensou por um momento. "Tudo o que eu sei sobre o Ministério atual é o que está nos jornais nessas últimas três semanas", alertou ele. "Mas eu diria ou Kingsley Shacklebolt – ele é um Auror e um membro da antiga Ordem da Fênix – ou Amelia Bones... Eles nunca seriam escolhidos, no entanto."

"Por que não?"

"Muito jovens. Kingsley tem alguns anos a mais do que eu. Ele se formou no final do meu terceiro... espere, não, ele estava junto de Gid e Fab... no final no meu quarto ano", emendou. "Ele passou alguns anos viajando e depois voltou. Fizemos o Programa de Treinamento de Auror juntos. Amelia estava um ano abaixo de nós... ela passou junto com Marlene, Frank e Alice."

"Mais membros da Ordem?" Harry adivinhou. Padfoot assentiu. Harry abriu a boca para perguntar sobre eles, mas pela forma rígida e sombria que a boca de Padfoot se transformou, ele sabia que não poderia ser nada de bom. Ele tomou um gole de seu suco em vez disso.

Os dois fizeram seu caminho para o andar de cima (depois de Harry convencer Kreacher a lavar os pratos) para onde fora a sala de jantar. Padfoot tinha encolhido a mesa e as cadeiras e as colocou em um armário para mantê-los seguro, efetivamente limpando o espaço. Ele também adicionou encantos de amortecimento nas paredes, janelas, piso e teto para absorver qualquer magia dispersa que eles precisassem lançar.

Em um canto havia um caldeirão e uma estante carregada com ingredientes para poções e vários livros sobre feitiços e poções. Harry esperava que hoje fosse uma lição de varinha; na semana passada ou desde que ele recebera sua varinha, Padfoot estava lhe ensinando menos poções e história e começava a tentar ensinar-lhe feitiços básicos e a teoria por detrás deles. Pensou um pouco abatido que, provavelmente, estava atrasado para mais uma lição das menos interessantes.

Padfoot, no entanto, disse: "Você pode acender a sua varinha para mim?"

Harry puxou sua varinha; esse foi um dos primeiros feitiços que Padfoot lhe ensinara e ele estava bastante confiante em usá-lo. "_Lumos_", ele disse. Uma bolha de luz surgiu, iluminando a sala em um branco ofuscante. Harry se encolheu. "_Nox!_" A luz desapareceu e as lâmpadas nas paredes apagaram.

Padfoot reacendeu as lâmpadas com um aceno de sua própria varinha. "Nada mal", disse ele. "Tente um pouco mais de controle, no entanto. Menos luz, e a mantenha."

Harry assentiu. "_Lumos_", disse ele de novo.

"Diminua", Padfoot gritou, cobrindo seus olhos.

"Desculpe, desculpe!" A ponta da varinha esmaeceu lentamente até que emitisse apenas um fraco brilho branco.

"Melhor", aprovou Padfoot. "Agora, tente apagá-la sem fazer o mesmo com as lâmpadas."

Harry sorriu timidamente. "_Nox_", disse ele. A luz desapareceu.

"Excelente", Padfoot elogiou. "Você pode sentir a diferença?"

"Er... não", disse Harry. "Mas eu pude ver."

Padfoot deu uma pequena risada. "Certo. Há outro feitiço – _Reparo_..."

"Aquele de consertar?" Padfoot tinha feito isso tantas vezes desde que eles se mudaram que Harry estava quase certo de poder imitar o movimento de varinha e o encantamento perfeitamente.

"Você já tentou?" Harry negou com a cabeça. "Vá em frente, então."

"Não há nada para consertar aqui."

"Besteira", disse Padfoot, olhando ao redor rapidamente. "_Diffindo_." As cortinas se cortaram e caíram em uma pilha empoeirada. "Repare isso", Padfoot falou enquanto Harry ria.

"_Reparo_", disse Harry, hesitante. Houve outra baforada de poeira, mas nada mais.

"Diga como se você quisesse dizer isso", Padfoot o instruiu. "Você não pode pedir a magia para fazer coisas. Você tem que mandar."

"_Reparo_", repetiu Harry. As cortinas se remendaram, mas havia uma grande linha – como uma cicatriz – onde o corte havia estado.

"Nada mal", elogiou Padfoot. Ele rasgou as cortinas novamente e pôs Harry para praticar até que ele pudesse executá-lo de forma eficaz, embora ainda deixasse uma cicatriz. "Nós passaremos pela teoria por trás do feitiço mais tarde", Padfoot comentou com ele, despreocupado. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, aparentemente decidindo o que ensinar a Harry e, então, ele disse: "Já ouviu falar de _Finite Incantatem_?"

"Você não lançou esse naquele casaco-lutador que tentou te dar um soco...?"

Padfoot fez uma careta. "Basicamente, ele vai desfazer ou terminar um feitiço."

"Qualquer um?"

"Não. Alguns são resistentes por natureza, outros por criação. Ele não funciona muito bem em ferimentos ou nos efeitos de uma poção ingerida também, mas ainda é minimamente útil... Acho que a melhor maneira te ensinar esse é ensinando azarações básicas ao mesmo tempo."

Harry olhou para cima, animado. "Azarações?"

"Estava pensando que você poderia praticar em Kreacher", disse Padfoot. Harry riu, sentindo-se um pouco tentado – Kreacher tinha sido bastante desagradável recentemente –, mas negou com a cabeça. "Pensei tanto nisso", comentou ironicamente. "Estou disposto a sacrificar por curto prazo meu próprio bem-estar, a fim de dar-lhe um alvo vivo."

"Eu não quero azarar você!" Harry pensava que essa seria uma forma muito ingrata de pagar a Padfoot por tudo o que ele tinha feito até agora.

"Não vou te ensinar qualquer coisa desagradável; são feitiços e azarações bem leves." Padfoot sorriu maliciosamente. "Quando passarmos aos feitiços de verdade, definitivamente usaremos Kreacher."

Eles ficaram ali pela maior parte do dia. Harry tentou o Feitiço de Cócegas, uma Azaração das Pernas-Bambas, um Feitiço dos Dedos-Trêmulos – que tornava muito difícil para o adversário segurar sua varinha –, um encanto que fazia os adversários dançarem e um que prendia as pernas do adversário juntas. Ele não teve sorte com o Feitiço de Cócegas ou com a Azaração das Pernas-Bambas, mas ele pegou vários Feitiços de Ligação e o Encanto de Reversão rapidamente.

"Bom", Padfoot arquejou quando Harry removeu um encanto que fazia os adversários tossirem incontrolavelmente. "Melhor do que antes." Padfoot conjurou para si mesmo um copo de água e sentou-se no chão.

"É isso?" Harry perguntou, se jogando ao lado dele. Escovou o cabelo suado do rosto e empurrou os óculos para cima. Ele não tinha se mexido muito, mas seu braço doía de segurar a varinha no alto e ele tinha o início de uma dor de cabeça.

"Mais um", disse Padfoot, pondo-se de pé.

Harry gemeu e se levantou. "Qual?"

"Sua escolha." Padfoot deixou as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo e respirou fundo. "Quando estiver pronto", disse ele, estremecendo ligeiramente.

"_Petrificus Totalus_", disse Harry. Padfoot endureceu e tombou. Harry se sentiu um pouco presunçoso quando conseguiu isso de primeira. Houve um baque abafado quando Padfoot caiu contra os Encantos de Amortecimento no chão. "_Finite Incantatem_", falou ele.

Padfoot se espreguiçou e empurrou-se numa posição sentada. "Bom", disse ele. "Dessa vez foi mais forte."

"Como você sabe isso?"

"Foi mais apertado. Feitiços do Corpo-Preso mais fracos são elásticos; eles cedem um pouco se você empurra e alguns até mesmo quebram se você conseguir colocar sua magia entre você e o feitiço. Esse foi menos do que os outros, havia menos espaço para eu empurrar minha magia."

"Então você poderia ter rompido isso?"

Padfoot hesitou. "Sim, eu poderia, assim como qualquer Auror ou Hit-Wizard." O rosto de Harry caiu. "Nós vamos trabalhar nisso, no entanto", Padfoot prometeu. "Mais algumas semanas e vamos tê-lo forte o suficiente para que nem mesmo o próprio Dumbledore possa se libertar." Harry lhe deu um olhar duvidoso.

"Magia sem varinha conseguirá rompê-lo, mas magia sem varinha pode quebrar quase tudo", Padfoot disse. "Feitiços do Corpo-Preso são simples. Simples em teoria e em prática. Não são difíceis de realizar."

"Uau, obrigado", Harry falou com uma careta.

Padfoot sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo dele. "Você já é melhor em azarações do que eu era aos oito. Andy não me ensinou até que eu tinha dez anos." Ele sorriu um pouco melancólico. "Quando você começar em Hogwarts, será o mais avançado de sua idade, não tenho dúvidas disso. Até então, no momento, você é uma criança em um mundo de adultos, e não importa o quão bom você seja, eles terão mais experiência, mais controle e mais poder do que você terá pelos próximos anos.

"Não quero que você se machuque porque foi muito confiante. Melhor ser cauteloso e surpreendê-los com uma azaração bem lançada do que entrar com a varinha em riste, pensando que pode derrotar todo mundo. Eu já estive lá, fiz isso e confie em mim, só funcionará uma vez." Padfoot levantou-se e fez uma careta, esfregando suas costas. "Se incomoda se fizermos a limpeza hoje à noite?"

"Acho que não", Harry disse encolhendo os ombros enquanto guardava a varinha no bolso. "Qual?"

Desde que se mudaram, Harry e Padfoot tinham consertado e limpado dois banheiros, a cozinha, a biblioteca, um dos quartos no terceiro andar – apesar disso, ambos ainda dormiam na cozinha – e a sala de treinamento. "O quarto de Reg, eu acho", respondeu Padfoot. "Nós podemos fazer com que você se instale corretamente."

Harry sorriu, animado com a perspectiva de ter seu próprio quarto. Não que ele particularmente se importasse de acampar na cozinha com Padfoot, mas ele nunca tivera um quarto antes. Seu entusiasmo se esgotou um momento depois; ele só tinha estado no quarto de Regulus duas ou três vezes, mas ele sabia que estava muito, muito empoeirado e que, provavelmente, levaria uma quantidade considerável de tempo para limpar.

Padfoot olhou para o céu pela janela; era de um roxo pálido e escurecia mais a cada minuto. "Kreacher." CRACK! "Nós estamos indo para o andar de cima em um momento. Você poderia deixar o jantar pronto em cerca de uma hora..." Padfoot olhou de relance para Harry, "... _por favor_?"

Os olhos vermelhos de Kreacher vagaram entre os dois e ele pareceu engasgar com um insulto – Padfoot tinha lhe proibido de dizer qualquer coisa rude, embora ele ainda conseguisse de vez em quando – e então, ele desapareceu com outro CRACK!

Padfoot virou-se para Harry. "Corrida até lá em cima", disse ele, sorrindo largamente.

"O quê? Agora?" Harry perguntou enquanto o cão preto peludo saiu correndo da sala. "Trapaceiro!" Harry gritou para ele. "Kreacher!" CRACK! "Você pode me aparatar lá em cima? Para o quarto de Regulus", Harry perguntou. "Por favor?" Kreacher deu-lhe um olhar mal-humorado, mas estendeu o braço ossudo sem reclamar. "Obrigado", Harry agradeceu, agarrando-o.

A sala distorceu. Ele foi puxado, esticado, apertado e torcido tudo de uma só vez e, então, o quarto escuro de Regulus se materializou ao redor deles.

"Obrigado, Kreacher", Harry arfou. O elfo lançou um olhar temeroso ao redor do quarto e desapareceu sem dizer mais nada.

"Eu venci você!" ele ouviu Padfoot gritar do corredor.

"Venceu?" Harry perguntou, abrindo a porta. Padfoot sacou sua varinha, xingando o tempo todo e depois se acalmou quando viu Harry parado ali, olhando para ele com admiração. Mesmo Tio Vernon não tinha um vocabulário tão abrangente.

Padfoot fez uma careta. "Não use qualquer uma dessas palavras ou eu vou _Scourgify_ sua língua. E como você chegou até aqui? Você estava atrás de mim!"

"Kreacher", esclareceu Harry, sorrindo.

"E você me chama de trapaceiro", Padfoot resmungou entrando no quarto. Ele acenou com a varinha e as lâmpadas nas paredes acenderam.

Harry arregalou os olhos. O quarto era ainda maior iluminado, e muito mais sinistro; as luzes lançavam sombras distorcidas nas paredes. As cortinas verdes escuras estavam comidas pelas traças, mas bloqueava tudo exceto um fino feixe de luz que brilhava contra uma crista pintada da família Black.

Debaixo dela estava a cama, perfeitamente feita com uma colcha cinza fosco e travesseiros combinando. Harry olhou ao redor; o guarda-roupa um pouco aberto revelava roupas meticulosamente dobradas e a mesa e estantes estavam bem organizadas.

"Muito organizado, Reg", Padfoot disse, seguindo seu olhar.

"Você é quem fala", retrucou Harry, sua voz quase um sussurro.

Padfoot sorriu. "Eu sou organizado, mas Reg é completamente outra coisa." Ele pegou um retrato na mesa de cabeceira e limpou-o com a manga. "Ali está ele", disse ele, apontando para um rapaz magro cercado por seus companheiros de time vestidos de verde. Harry pensou que poderia tê-lo adivinhado; Regulus tinha o mesmo cabelo escuro, os olhos cinzentos e a aparência orgulhosa que seu irmão.

Ao lado desse retrato havia outro, também de prata. Ele mostrava Padfoot e Regulus, ambos em suas vestes de Hogwarts com um homem e uma mulher atrás deles. Os quatro estavam de pé na escada, com as cabeças dos elfos ao lado deles.

Depois de um momento Harry foi capaz de reconhecer a mulher como sua mãe, embora alguns anos mais jovem do que ela era no retrato lá embaixo. Ela tinha feições orgulhosas, mas não excessivamente bonitas, e com eles de pé um ao lado do outro, Harry podia ver que muito de sua aparência tinha ido para seu filho mais novo. Padfoot – que parecia ter dezesseis anos – parecia muito com seu pai; alto, bem construído e bonito.

Orion e Walburga Black se revezaram entre sorrir com orgulho para a gravata verde e prata de Regulus e fazer caretas para a vermelha e dourada de Padfoot. Padfoot estava carrancudo também; parecendo muito como se ele preferisse estar em outro lugar, mas enquanto Harry ainda observava, Regulus deu-lhe um pequeno empurrão e um sorrisinho.

O Padfoot da foto sorriu de volta, como se não pudesse evitar e jogou um braço sobre os ombros do irmão. Ambos os garotos riram e sorriam para a câmera enquanto o Sr. e a Sra. Black assistiam em desaprovação.

"Vocês eram próximos, não é?" Harry perguntou, baixando a foto.

"Ele não era tanto um irmão para mim quanto Prongs e Moony, mas era mais próximo do que Peter, mesmo antes de descobrir que Peter era o espião... então, sim. Nós éramos bem próximos enquanto crescíamos, mas depois eu entrei para Grifinória e ele para Sonserina e ele começou a ficar mais com Bella e Cissy ao invés de comigo nas reuniões da família."

"Mas vocês ainda se davam bem?"

"Melhor do que você pensa. Nem sempre foi fácil – na maioria das vezes, eu queria azarar sua bunda sonserina –, mas nós conseguimos. Eu mantive contato com ele depois que sai da escola, o que quer dizer algo, eu suponho. Algumas pessoas da Ordem não gostavam muito disso, mas James conversou com eles." Ele suspirou e deu a fotografia um sorriso triste. "Pode cuidar dos recortes de jornais, se quiser. Ficarei com a mesa."

Harry sentou-se na beirada da cama e foi imediatamente cercado por uma nuvem de poeira. "Argh!" ele tossiu, os olhos lacrimejando.

"Oops", disse Padfoot. "_Exsugo_." Ele segurou a varinha sobre a cama como Harry tinha visto Tia Petunia fazer com o aspirador sobre o chão da cozinha. O que foi deixado para trás era uma roupa de cama desbotada e travesseiros prateados e verdes pálidos. "Melhor?"

Harry espirrou novamente, mas assentiu e Padfoot atravessou a sala até a mesa e começou a mexer nela. Harry voltou sua atenção para a parede. "Eles são todos sobre Voldemort."

"Sim", Padfoot falou, carrancudo, enquanto incendiava pedaços de pergaminho com sua varinha. "Nem todos estão aí, porém – eu os arranquei fora da parede quando tinha quatorze anos e piquei em pedacinhos."

Harry examinou a parede e estremeceu. _Homem Desaparecido, Família Encontrada Morta, Bruxo Misterioso Reúne Seguidores_ eram títulos comuns. Outros eram mais específicos.

"Alguma coisa interessante?" Padfoot estava folheando um grande livro intitulado _Nobreza Natural: A Genealogia dos Bruxos_.

Harry olhou para os recortes desbotados. "Esse aqui é sobre a morte de um Sr. e Sra. Smith. Outro sobre Helen Meadowes e Alexander McKinnon e dois sobre Dorcas Meadowes – uma sobre uma tentativa de assassinato e um sobre sua morte..." Harry verificou as datas, "cerca de um mês depois."

"Dorcas", murmurou Padfoot suavemente.

"Você a conhecia?"

"Claro. Ela estava na Ordem Original comigo, com sua mãe e com seu pai. Voldemort tentou matá-la, mas alguém deu a dica a Dumbledore e ele a transferiu a tempo. Ela morreu um mês depois. Voldemort a matou pessoalmente."

"Sinto muito", disse Harry. Padfoot encolheu os ombros. "Sua irmã desapareceu na mesma época. Helen, não é mesmo?"

"Deve ser. Ela não era uma parte da Ordem, por isso nunca a conheci. Ela morreu também?"

"Desaparecida, diz aqui."

"Assim como Dearborn", Padfoot murmurou.

"Eles encontraram o corpo de seu parceiro. Diz aqui que seu nome era Alexander McKinnon."

Padfoot suspirou profundamente. "Lembro-me de Alex. Eu me lembro de todos os McKinnon."

"Todos eles?"

"Alex tinha um irmão – Simon – e uma... uma irmã. Marlene. Curtis e Patricia eram seus pais. Curtis foi morto, Alex em seguida e o resto deles morreu logo após o seu primeiro aniversário..." Ele balançou a si mesmo. "O que mais tem aí?" Harry leu o próximo artigo e congelou. "Harry?"

"Mamãe e Papai", Harry sussurrou.

* * *

**N/T:**

Olá pessoas! Sim, eu sei, estou atrasada uma semana. Houveram alguns contratempos nas últimas semanas e não pude me dedicar a tradução como deveria. Sinto muito por isso. Como pedido de desculpas, eu postarei o próximo capítulo nessa segunda (05/05), o que acham? Depois voltarei a postar semanalmente. Agora, e sobre esse capítulo? Deixem sua opinião por aqui.

Bjss e _au revoir_.


End file.
